Hidden Soul
by sonlover25
Summary: Because of recent sightings throughout her town, Bella has to move her pack of fellow Lycans to Forks, Washington where she meets the lovely Rosalie Hale. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know I have another story that is in the works, I think I have a problem with wanting to start stories. =P But I feel confident about this story so I have a feeling I will be updating this one more. So sorry you haven't heard from me in awhile. I kind of had a toe incident last week and I had to get my toe nail removed, which by the way if you have never experienced it SUCKS and it is VERY painful. Anyway, here is chapter one of this story. Enjoy =]**

**Summary: Due to recent sitings, Bella is forced to move her pack of Lycans to Forks, Washington for better cover. Apon moving there, she meets the lovely Rosalie Hale. This is their story. =] Also, all the Cullens/Hales are completely human. They only thing supernatural are the Lycans. **

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter One**

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?"

"Now, now my dear. Take deep breaths and relax."

"Relax? HOW IN THE HELL DO I RELAX? I don't want to move away from my friends! I'm perfectly fine right where I am!"

"Now hunny, do you really think I would send you off and away without bringing your pack around for the ride?"

I'm sure you all are very confused right about now so let me introduce you to my life. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. I am a very special girl, and no I'm not saying that because I'm full of myself. I am a natural born Lycan, which by the way is not even close to a werewolf, or shape shifters is what we call them. A Lycan is the true form of a "werewolf" if you want to call us that. Instead of turning into one of those fluffy pathetic wolf forms, we instead transform into a gigantic beast with fangs and we can also stand on our hind legs, unlike the shape shifters. Also unlike the shifters, we can actually control when we want to transform, whether we are provoked or not. We can form into our lycan versions whenever we feel threatened or if we just want to intimidate someone or something. Now, we aren't as bad as we look I promise. Yes, some of the Lycans eat human flesh and blood, but I think the thought of that absolutely repulses me. I prefer to eat and drink from animals, along with my pack. There is one thing you need to know about Lycans: we ALWAYS travel in a pack, or group for a simpler term. Packs can range anywhere from small numbers or large. My pack however, is a smaller one. It only consists of four other people besides myself. I am the Alpha of the pack, where as Devin is my second in charge, you know..just in case if something were to happen to me. The other people in my little pack are Destiny Carmody, Carina McAllister, and Blain Carmody. Now Blain is the youngest, only being fifteen years old, Carina is the second youngest being sixteen years old, Destiny is seventeen but she is soon to be turning eighteen, and that leaves Devin and I the oldest both being eighteen. Since Blain is only fifteen, his full Lycan strength and transformation hasn't developed quite yet. Lycans don't start to mature until the age of sixteen, which is when one starts to transform into the creature. It will be a few months until we have to worry about him though seeing as he turns sixteen in November, and it is only August. When it happens, I will have to take Blain under my guidance and show him how to hunt for animals instead of human flesh. Also, yes Blain and Destiny are siblings. They don't really look alike, but they are most definitely siblings. As for the eye color of Lycans, well we don't really have a specific color that we all have. The color pretty much shows the strength of the Lycan itself. My eyes are an intense violet color, meaning Alpha male, or female in my case, and the strongest of the pack. Devin has silver, which means second strongest, Destiny and Blain have a crystal blue color which is third, and Carina has golden which pretty much means weakest. Now, just because you are the weakest in the pack doesn't necessarily mean what it sounds, it just means you are the least experienced which makes sense because Carina is second youngest. The reason why Blain has the same color as his older sister, is because well..they are siblings. His eye color could change as he gets older and more mature in his Lycan form though. So now that you know the background information, I can now go on with where you came in.

"But Dad! Its not fair! It's my Senior year! And it's Blain's Freshman year! We all have grown up with everybody here, and they all know us!"

"I know pumpkin, but there has been sightings everywhere in all the newspapers of some "9 foot snarling creature" walking around the woods at night. People are going to get suspicious, or even worse..you could get caught and killed or get one of the other kids hurt."

"That was so not my fault that they heard me! Carina was teasing me and...and...she deserved what she got!" I said while trying to prove my point. "Please Dad! Don't make us move. I swear it won't happen again!"

"How about this: think about it from Blain's perspective. He's going to be maturing in about three more months. It's hard enough for the rest of you to find cover here as is, so how hard do you think it's going to be when Blain finally transforms? And you will have to have a lot of game around so he can learn how to hunt. As an Alpha in the pack, you really need to think of your actions Bella."

I sighed and slowly calmed down enough to think rational. I guess he was right about a few things. It still wasn't fair though. "I suppose you're right Father. I need to start thinking what's right for my pack so they are safe and protected from harm. I'm sorry for my anger, I need to learn how to control it better."

My father smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "It's alright sugar plum. Just as long as you always do the right thing and don't let your anger control you."

"So, how are we going to do the living arrangements? I mean, I'm pretty sure that their parents won't just up and move with them." I said while taking a seat on the couch next to my father.

"I suppose you are right Bella. That's why your mother and I went house shopping a few weeks ago while you were out with the gang and we found this excellent house that was for sale in Forks, it was actually right outside of the town. You will love it Bella! There is woods surrounding the whole back part of the house, next to a stream and an open field where you can train Blain when he turns. And the whole property is secluded with no neighbors in sight for miles!"

"Wait, exactly where is this place called Forks at?"

"Well..um...it's in...Washington." My father said and then wincing at my reaction.

"IT'S WHERE? DO YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW FAR AWAY WASHINGTON IS FROM HERE?" I yelled at my father. Just to clue you guys in, we are located on the EAST side of Canada. Why he thought it would be best to get us as far away as possible is lost on me.

"Now Bells...calm down...you're starting to get angry again."

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN FATHER! YOU TOLD ME THAT WE WOULDN'T BE MOVING FAR FROM HOME! HOW IN THE-" I was starting to finish when my father stood up from his seat to give me a stern look.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I demand you to stop yelling at me and actually talk to your father with some respect! If you don't lower your voice, I WILL send you off by yourself to a secluded island! That way you could reflect apon your actions!"

I winced and lowered my head some. I may be the Alpha of this pack, but my father still scares the hell out of me. "I'm sorry Father. But like I was saying, how in the hell are we supposed to stay protected if anything happens? You know that Lycans are stronger in bigger packs."

"I know that Isabella, but I trust you. I know you would be strong enough without my help if needed. You are an Alpha, a leader of the pack. They are all looking up to you, expecting you to lead the way. Now, if you don't think you can handle that much power, then I suggest handing it over to another who could take on the task."

I sent a menacing glare over at my father and growled lightly, which earned me a glare right back. I quickly stopped and looked at my father. "I am perfectly capable of handling my duties as Alpha. All I am saying is what if though?"

"Well if it is a complete emergency then I will be there in a matter of minutes to help. But I really doubt that you will need it while living there."

I sighed loudly and I could feel my once boiling blood cool off. After a few minutes I finally spoke. "So, when are we due to leave? And do I need to inform the others of this news?"

"Your plane is due to depart Sunday at 10 in the morning. Yes, you need to tell the others about the news as well. Make sure you tell them that I expect every one of you to be packed and ready by 8 in the morning and no later. Also, please make sure you tell them to not pack every last belonging as I have everything under control and has left you all a reasonable amount of cash in the house so you can have a shopping trip to get the proper Forks, Washington attire." My father said while standing up to look at me.

I stood up as well and gave him a nod and turned to go outside. I took off in a sprint and used my Alpha powers to send everyone in the pack a mental message saying that there is an emergency meeting and to meet in our usual spot in the woods. I of course was the first to arrive and it didn't take long for them all to get there. Blain of course wasn't there because he hasn't matured just yet.

"Hey Bella. What's this meeting about? Is someone hurt?" Devin asked while looking at me concerned.

"Yeah, I am missing my show right now so it better be important."

I rolled my eyes at Carina. "I just came from visiting my father. While I was there he informed me on some news that will be effecting everyone here, including Blain, which I'm assuming you will tell him after the meeting correct Destiny?"

"Yes Bella. I'll inform him of whatever news this is." Destiny said from her spot on a rotten log.

I nodded and then positioned myself where I could see everyone. "Due to the recent sitings that have been made all around town, Charlie is wanting us to move someplace else. Now, before you throw a hissy fit, I am agreeing with his thinking because as Alpha I have to do and think about what is right for my pack, for everyone's safety. Since he brought it up to my attention, I have agreed with the move so no one will suspect anything or so no one will get hurt. Also it will be better to move to a place that has more tree cover, for Blain's sake. When he finally matures, he will need all the hunting and training he can get, and to do that we need to be securely covered by wooded areas. As you all know, we can't get that here in our town, so it's only best to move. Now, as for living arrangements, Charlie has decided that it was best if we all lived together in one house, so a few weeks ago him and Renee went over there to look at houses. He says that he has found a big enough house that would house us all. Any questions so far?"

"Um, where exactly are we moving to?" Destiny asked.

"And when are we leaving?" Devin asked.

"If you are patient enough, I was getting to that part. Anyway, Charlie told me that the plane leaves on Sunday at 10 in the morning. He expects us all to be up and completely packed and ready by 8, no later. We will be moving to a place in Washington called Forks."

I heard a snicker coming from Carina, which earned her a glare from me. "What exactly is so funny Carina?"

"I'm sorry but...I can't believe we are going to be living in a town that is named after a utensil. Couldn't your father have thought of a better place than that?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. Leave it to Carina to make a sarcastic comment towards me. I love her to death though, and she knows she can get away with it, unlike the others. "Oh put a sock in it Rina. Like I was saying, you don't need to bring every single item you own, just only the essentials. Charlie will be leaving us with money at the house so we can go out and buy our own clothes that blend in with the area. So no Destiny, you can't buy any skirts. I heard the weather is always cold there and that it is always raining."

"Well shit. This is going to suck even more now. Dammit Carina! Why did you have to set Bella off like you always do?" Destiny asked while glaring at Carina.

She countered back with a glare herself while saying, "Me? Why do you always assume that it's me? It could have been you, you know!"

"Yeah okay. Says the one who ALWAYS tries to get under Bella's skin! I mean really Rina! Wouldn't you be tired of that by now? You ALWAYS cause us to move! I would actually like to stick around in one area for once!"

"Fuck you Destiny!"

"Fuck me? How about fuck you Carina! You always get us into this mess!"

They continued arguing like this for over thirty minutes and by this time Devin tried to step in, but was only received by a punch to his ribs. Yeah, they are fighting each other now. I suppose it's time for me to make them stop.

"Alright guys, that's enough." I looked and saw that they haven't even bothered to realize that I said something. Okay, this is really frustrating me. I felt a right hook land on my stomach, now I'm really pissed off. "I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH! IF YOU TWO DO NOT STOP I WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE ACTION!" I decided to put my Alpha voice into affect. When an Alpha reinforces a law, they can use their "Alpha voice" which puts a certain command into the voice and to anyone it is directed to it makes them obey instantly. If you do not obey then there will be severe consequences which could lead to exile from the pack, and a lone Lycan is a weak one, which makes it almost impossible to survive. A pack is not only good for strength, but it also is a key to survival with us. A pack must stay together at all times, no matter how big or small it is. Yes, they can be split up, but they physically can not be separated at all cost.

They immediately stopped their fighting and both had frightened facial expressions on. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to get carried away like that." Destiny said with her head down.

"I'm sorry as well. I won't get into fights anymore." Carina said with her head down as well.

This is a typical thing that I'm used to when it comes to Destiny and Carina. They both bicker like an old married couple. It's actually rather annoying if I do say so myself. I know that they don't actually hate each other, but for some reason they are always bickering which turns into fighting. Thankfully none of them has transformed while fighting. If that happened, that could be bad. "It's alright girls. Just please, try not to make it happen anymore okay? I'm getting really tired of using that command with the both of you."

It was quiet the rest of the way back to where our houses are. I made sure to inform Destiny to tell Blain about the news, which she said she would. Thankfully, we have a whole week to prepare for our trip to Forks. Dear god they don't know what's about to hit them, and I feel sorry for the town...almost.

**So there was chapter one for you guys. Please tell me how you liked it by sending me a review. I really do like hearing from my readers. I'm going to be starting college in about two days, so it may take me awhile to update, but I'm feeling pretty confident about this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So a reviewer asked if this will be a Bella would be a futa and if she could have kids. As much as I do enjoy reading futa stories, sadly this one will not be. I just don't think I would be able to write it correctly, even though I have thought about writing one in the future. Secondly, yes Bella will be able to have children. She isn't planning on having anytime soon though. =P Anyway, thank you for the ones who reviewed. And if you have any questions feel free to ask me. Oh! Also, I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors at any point in this story. I try my best to re read the chapter before I post it, but it's hard to find all of the errors since I write this on word pad. So enough of my rambling. Here is chapter two for you. **

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Two**

The week came and went and soon enough it was moving time. We all got up bright and early to make sure we had everything we needed. Charlie told everyone to meet at the house and soon enough it was hustling and bustling in the kitchen. Currently I was having breakfast with everyone, me being the only one not attacking the food. I don't know why but Devin, Destiny, and Carina seem to think they need to swallow their food without chewing. It gets rather annoying at times. Blain thankfully has not started doing that nasty habit yet, but him being Destiny's sister I wouldn't put it past him. Ugh I have had enough of this.

"Good lord guys! Can't you just learn to eat like a normal person? I know we need the food, but you don't see me going at it like my life depends on it. Come on now, use your manners!" I finally said to them.

They all stopped and had their heads down. "Sorry Bella." They all said at once. I have them trained nicely if I do say so myself.

"Aw let them eat how they want sugar plum. They aren't hurting anything. Go on guys, feel free to indulge all you want." My father said while coming down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes at him. Leave it to my father to make me look bad. "Dad, don't encourage them. They need to learn their manners."

"Just let them have some fun Bells. Don't be such an uptight Betty."

"Uptight Betty? That doesn't even start with the same letter Father!" I said while rolling my eyes at him.

"You know what I mean Bella."

"Man, I think I like your father more than you Bells. Can he be the Alpha instead? It would definitely be more fun." Carina said while throwing a wink my way. I rolled my eyes at her and continued with my breakfast. Thankfully they decided to at least eat normal and soon enough, we were headed to the airport. During our goodbyes to everyone, Blain's mother pulled me to the side to talk.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course Mrs. Carmody. What is it?" I asked in concern.

"You know that Forks is pretty far from here, correct?"

"Of course. If you're going to ask if I will keep everyone safe, your answer is of course. They aren't just a pack to me, they are my family and I will always keep family safe."

"That's good to hear then. I'm just worried about Blain. He's so young compared to the rest of you. I just need some assurance that you will protect him and watch over him."

"I can give you my word Mrs. Carmody that your son will be safe and very well protected. When Blain finally turns of age, I will make it my duty to train him to his full potential. As Alpha of this pack, I promise that I will not let you down Mrs. Carmody." I said.

She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Okay good. Please be careful out there Bella."

I returned the hug tightly and smiled. "Ah you know me Mrs. C. I'm always careful."

She laughed and we went back to the others. After about a ten hour flight, and once arriving a thirty minute drive we finally arrived at the house. Charlie wasn't lying about the house being big enough for us. It looks like it is a three story house, the first floor being made of completely glass windows. Woods covered the entire back end of the house, along with the drive way as well. It was probably about twenty minutes away from the town of Forks, meaning miles away from other neighbors which is perfect for us.

"Damn. Your father did a fantastic job picking out the house!" Carina said while looking around in awe.

"I know right? Come on, let's get everything inside and settle in."

It was now evening time and we were all sitting around in the living room snacking on popcorn and watching a movie.

"So, when does school start?" Blain asked while looking at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"It actually starts tomorrow. Surprise!" I said while grinning at the sound of their groans. Yes, I know not telling them until the last second was kind of mean, but I really didn't want to hear them complain about it for a week. So I figured it would be best to tell them on the day before.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Devin asked.

"Yeah Bella! That was so not cool!"

"Guys, relax! I didn't want you to be worried about it all week." I said while looking at them.

"Meaning you didn't want to hear us complain about it all week?" Carina said while grinning at me. I swear she knows me too well.

I grinned and nodded my head at her. "Now, I suggest that we all get a good nights rest."

And with that we all went into our respective rooms. I woke up the next morning at six and I could tell that some of the others were up, so I went and took my shower. I decided to put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a tight fitting v neck. I decided to throw on a jacket as well even though I don't really need it. I slid on my toms and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. When I went into the kitchen and saw that everyone was there except for Carina.

"Goodmorning everyone. Where's Carina?" I said while fixing some cereal.

"I have no clue. She's probably still asleep in bed." Blain said while drinking some orange juice.

I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat. "I'll be right back. It's time to wake the sleeping beauty."

I heard some laughing as I went up the stairs to her room. When I entered, I saw Carina passed out in her bed. I rolled my eyes and walked over there. "Carina wake up." I got no response so I decided to punch her arm. That resulted in a little groan but she was still asleep. "Rina, WAKE UP. It's time for school." I sighed and went into the bathroom and got a big cup of water and went back into her room. "Fine, if you aren't going to get up, then you will have to pay for the consequences." I poured the water all on her face and upper body, which earned me a scream.

"What the fuck Bella! I'm up, I'm up!"

I laughed and looked at her. "It's time for school. You have about ten minutes to get ready. I'm going back downstairs and if you're not down after that, I WILL come back up and do much worse."

With that I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw that everyone was laughing which made me laugh along with them. After about ten minutes I saw Carina walk into the kitchen surprisingly looking decent given the time I allowed her. She sent me a glare and quickly ate something. After we were all done eating, we decided to take my car, which was a brand new camaro, thanks to my beloved father. Pulling into the parking lot of the school, I quickly took notice that we have one of the nicest cars here, well besides that red BMW convertible that is parked next to us. We got out and decided to look around for our lockers. Thankfully my father went ahead and got our schedules before we arrived.

"Alright, so it looks like Devin and I have first, second, and last together. So I will meet up with the rest of you at lunch. Blain, please be careful okay? If anyone gives you any trouble just tell me and I'll fix it."

"Bella, you don't have to treat me like a kid you know. I am capable of defending myself." Blain said while pouting at me.

I patted him on his shoulder while saying, "I know Blain, but the closer you get to the age sixteen, the harder it is to control your anger. So I just don't want anything to happen today."

"Alright, I'll be fine though." Blain said while starting to walk off to his first hour class.

Destiny decided to go and find her class and now it's only Devin, Carina, and me left. We started walking together to our class, which Carina's is next to ours luckily. We all three kept receiving stares as we walked, some from guys, but a lot from the girls. I saw one girl in particular that caught my eye. I don't know what it was about her, but there was something that was pulling me towards her. I couldn't stop glancing at her, and I think Devin noticed.

"You okay Bella?" Devin asked me.

I quickly looked away to I could face him instead. "Huh?"

I heard him laugh some while saying, "You kept looking over at that girl. What's wrong?"

"Oh. It was nothing. Just admiring is all." I said while walking still.

Carina snorted some while saying, "Okay sure. That was way more than admiring Bella."

"Can we just drop the subject?"

It got quiet and eventually Devin and I split up from Carina and walked into the classroom. We decided on a seat in the back. Just then the same girl that I saw earlier came walking in. Our eyes met as I watched her glide through the room. This girl is beyond gorgeous. She has long blonde hair that ends in little waves and her eyes were so blue with a little hint of violet in the mix. Simply breathtaking. I followed her as she continued to walk into the room. She stopped at a desk which happened to be right next to me, which made me smile. Once she sat down she turned to me to offer me a hand.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale."

**Well there was chapter two for you. I'm trying to get as much posted on here as I can before college starts for me. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please make sure you send reviews so I know what you are thinking. I will try to update as soon as I can, but please be patient with me. =] **


	3. Chapter 3 ReEdit

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**Alright, I have a very important announcement. As you can tell, I took off Chapter 3 of this story and re-posted it. After I posted this, I started thinking about how I wanted this story to go. Well, as time went by, I gradually started changing my mind about this chapter and how it went. So, I have decided to re-write this previous chapter so I can actually make a story out of it. I am very sorry for any inconvenience that any of you may be getting. Also, this is not just some false hope because I WILL be posting a fourth chapter sometime this weekend. Thank you for reading this announcement and now I will be doing my normal rambling I always do, so feel free to skip the rest of the bold if you want. **

**So my first full week of college was a success. I have decided to do updates every weekend, unless I am completely swamped with homework or tests. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorite my story. Once again, I would like to apologize if me changing the chapter annoys anyone. So, enough of my rambling, here's the re-edited version of chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter 3 Re-Edit**

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale."

If I thought she was an angel before, now she must be a goddess. Her voice was absolutely heavenly. I could tell she would be able to make me do things that I normally wouldn't do for other people. My body is starting to develop these feelings that I have never felt before in my life. Something is calling me to her, making me want to protect her from any harm. I would lay my life out on the line, just so she would be safe. I feel like I need to talk to my father about all of this. I was brought out of my thoughts from Devin smacking me on my arm.

"Ah sorry, I must have spaced out there for a second." Devin snorted behind me which caused me to glare at him. "My name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella." I said while taking her hand and shaking it. Once our hands touched, I felt a sudden electrifying tingle run through my finger tips and travel up my whole arm. I gasped softly and noticed she did too. We finally let go and looked at each other's eyes.

She smiled her breathtaking smile at me while saying, "It's very nice to meet you Bella. Are you new here?"

I felt the familiar feelings in my body and smiled at her. "Yes I am. I moved here from the Eastern part of Canada."

"From Canada huh, that was quite a drive I bet." Rosalie said while grinning at me.

I grinned back and looked back into those amazing eyes of hers. "Yeah, it was. Good thing we took a plane huh?"

She laughed some, which was beautiful as well I must say. "So did you move here with any siblings?"

I snorted a little, which caused her to look at me funny. "Sorry, you didn't say anything bad. No, I didn't move here with any siblings, but I moved here with four other people that I pretty much call my family. We all have different last names, but we all live with one another."

"Really, I bet that gets pretty confusing to explain to people. Why do you all have different last names if you live with one another?"

"Well, back in Canada we didn't live with each other, but our parents decided it would be best if we all moved here for some reason." Man I really hope she stops asking all these questions because pretty soon I won't be able to think of a lie to say.

"Ah well, at least you moved here with people you know. I'm guessing the guy sitting next to you is one of those people?" Rosalie asked while motioning to Devin, who turned to smile at her. I felt this sudden urge to growl at him for even making her smile. Whoa, something is definitely wrong with me.

"Hi, I'm Devin Powell. It's nice to meet you Rosalie."

"It's nice to meet you as well Devin."

I saw them shake hands and I couldn't help but let out a little growl. I stopped suddenly and hoped that Rosalie didn't hear it. Unfortunately luck wasn't on my side this time and she heard it, which caused her to look at me weird.

"Um Bella, did you just growl?" Rosalie asked while putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Devin who was looking at me with a worried expression. He will most likely be asking about it later on when we were alone. "Oh...um, no I didn't growl. I was only clearing my uh…throat."

"Oh. Okay good because I thought something was happening to you. I was worried."

When I heard her say that, I could feel myself begin to smile. She was worried about me. "Well, enough about me, what about you? Do you have any siblings?" I asked while smiling at her.

She smiled back at me while saying, "Yes, I have a twin brother named Jasper. You may run into him later on in the day actually, and if you do I feel sorry for you."

I smiled at her while saying; "Now he can't be that bad Rosalie. I mean, if you both are twins then wouldn't that make you just like him?"

"Oh shush you. Just wait until you meet him. He can be overly sweet to girls so don't fall for his charm okay?" Rosalie said while grinning at him.

I started to grin at her statement. Oh how she doesn't even know I'm into men that way. Yes, if you haven't guessed already, I'm a lesbian. I know shocker right? "Oh I don't think that will be a problem for me." She was about to respond to that when the teacher decided to make his appearance to the class. We didn't get to talk for the rest of the class and before I knew it, the bell was ringing. Devin and I were about to walk from our spots when I felt a tingle shoot through my arm.

"Hey Bella, hold on a second."

I stopped and told Devin I would catch up with him later. He left the room but not before giving me a worried glance. I nodded at him while sending him a silent message saying I'll be okay. I turned back to Rosalie while smiling at her.

"Hey, what did you need Rosalie?" I asked.

"Um, I was just wondering if you wanted me to walk you to the rest of your classes."

I could tell she was nervous because I could hear her quickened heartbeat. I wonder if I make her nervous or if it's just the situation we are in? I'm really hoping for the first one. "Oh um, I think I can find my classes pretty easily." This is very true. I am very good at finding things. I could tell she was embarrassed of what she asked.

"Oh okay then. I guess I will just see you around?" Rosalie said while gathering her things and starting to head to the door. I quickly reached for her arm softly.

"I didn't say that I didn't want the company though."

She smiled at me and we walked out of the classroom together.

"So, what class do you have next?"

"Um let's see here." I pulled out my schedule and saw that I had Biology next. "It seems that I have Biology next."

I saw her grin while she said, "Really? Well, lucky for you, so do I."

"Good. At least I will know someone in there." I said with a sigh of relief.

She smiled at me and it slowly went silent in between us. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence thankfully. I could feel my heart beating off the wall, and I'm sure it isn't good for my inner Lycan to be going through this. I really wish I knew the cause of it. I suddenly felt her hand brush mine and I looked down and saw that we were walking pretty close to one another. That sudden pull to her overcame me and I started to reach out to hold her hand. Before I could though, we suddenly stopped walking because someone came up to us.

"Rosalie! How are you?"

I saw Rosalie smile at the random girl who came up to us and I got that sudden jealous urge come over me again. Okay, this is getting really annoying. "Hey Angela, I'm pretty good. I want you to meet someone. Angela, this is Bella Swan, and Bella this is Angela Weber."

I smiled at the girl and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Angela."

"It's nice to meet you too Bella. Did you just move here?"

"Yes, I moved here from Canada."

"Man, that's a far move but I'm sure you have been getting that a lot today." Angela asked while smiling at me.

"Actually you are the second person who has even bothered to talk to me. It seems like everyone who looks at me suddenly wants to run away from me or something. Am I really that intimidating?" I asked while laughing some.

Rosalie and Angela both laughed at that. "Nah, I think they are just jealous by how gorgeous you are." Rosalie said. As soon as she said it though, she got the look like she wish she didn't say it.

I started to smile a lot at that. Rosalie thinks I'm gorgeous. Oh how that's the understatement of the year. She's the angelic one. "Why thank you Rosalie, but I don't think that's the reason. I think they are afraid I will bite them or something." I said while laughing again. I would have sworn I heard one of the others laughing from down the hall. I know they could hear everything we were talking about, even though we are far away from each other.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay here and talk to you girls, I have an AP Algebra class to get to. I'll see you at lunch Rosalie. It was nice meeting you Bella."

I smiled at Angela and watched her walk away from us. We walked into the Biology class room and I watched as Rosalie went to her seat in the back as I went to the teacher's desk. I told him that I was new here and he gave me the things I needed and told me to go find an empty seat. I thanked him and went towards Rosalie's desk and sat down next to her. She gave me a heart melting smile, which I gladly returned. I was about to say something when I was interrupted by a throat clearing. I looked up to see another girl with long blonde hair standing next to me glaring.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked annoyed. I really hate when people are rude to me. That is the first thing to piss me off.

"Yes you can bitch. That's my seat."

I rolled my eyes at the stupid blonde. No, that was not a blonde joke. "Wow, name calling already? Aren't you going to offer me dinner first?"

I saw her roll her eyes at me and scoff. "Whatever. Just move from my seat. I always sit here."

"Yeah well it looks like you aren't today. So I suggest you go take your fake personality somewhere else and get out of my face before you piss me off even more." I said while glaring up at her.

She was about to say something else before Rosalie decided to speak up. "Lauren just go sit somewhere else. You're not only annoying Bella, but you are also annoying me. I want Bella to sit by me from now on whether you like it or not."

"But Rosalie-"

"I don't care what you are about to say Lauren. Just leave."

With that the bitch named Lauren walked away with a grunt and stomped off to another seat. I turned to Rosalie and gave her a small smile.

"You didn't have to do that you know? I could have moved to another seat." I said while looking at her still.

She gave me a smile and looked at me. "Don't worry about it Bella. Lauren gets on my nerves anyway. Besides, I would choose you to be next to me any day. At least then I would have something beautiful to look at." Rosalie said while giving me a wink.

I smiled a lot at what she said. "If I'm not mistaken, I do believe you are flirting with me Miss Hale."

Rosalie shrugged and smiled at me. "Hm, maybe I am and maybe I'm not. Take it as you would like Miss Swan."

I grinned more and soon class started. After a long lecture about atoms, class was ended. We got up from our seats and Rosalie was taking me to my next class, which she sadly didn't have with me. We stopped right in front of my class and before I could walk in, I felt Rosalie's hand being placed lightly on my wrist.

"So I was wondering if maybe you would want to um...if you would want to sit with me at lunch. I would completely understand if you wouldn't want to. I mean, if you would rather sit with your um family…or friends…or whatever they are."

I giggled at Rosalie's nervousness and looked up at her. "Rosalie, relax. Of course I would like to sit with you at lunch. I'll just make sure to tell the others to not wait up for me."

She gave me one of her heart melting smiles and I could tell she was trying not to jump for joy. "Really?! I mean...um that's great. I'll meet you after this class alright?" Rosalie said while trying to hide her excitement.

I grinned at her and nodded my head. I was about to leave when I was pulled into a hug. I was shocked at first and then I slowly wrapped my arms around her small frame. I could smell her scent from how close we were. It was absolutely wonderful and was pulling me closer to me. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries mixed as one. It was absolutely breath taking. The hug only lasted a minute, but it was a minute longer than what a normal friend hug would be. She pulled away and looked at me with a smile. I smiled back at her and slowly walked into my classroom.

A long hour later, class finally ended meaning I would see Rosalie again in a few minutes. I got up with my bag and went out the door. I looked around and saw those piercing eyes looking right back at mine. I smiled and walked towards her. When I got there, I was greeted by a pair of arms wrapping around my shoulders. I grinned even more and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Well hello to you too." I said while still holding her. I haven't even known this girl for twenty four hours yet and she's already making my heart skip a beat. Whatever is going on must be really serious, which means I really need to talk to Charlie when I get home.

Rosalie slowly let go and gave me a big smile. "Hello. How was class without me?"

"Oh it was so boring without you. I didn't have anyone in there at all. And all the guys kept flirting with me." I said while giggling.

I saw her jaw kind of tighten when I said that. "Hm, well they need to back off of you. All of the guys here are complete pigs in one way or another. You don't deserve them at all. Actually you deserve someone who will treat you perfect."

"And who exactly do you have in mind for me then?" I asked teasingly. I would have sworn I heard her say herself, but she played it off like she didn't say anything. "So are we going to be sitting with your friends at lunch?"

"Actually I was thinking that we can sit by ourselves if you would like. That way we would get to talk more to each other without other people to bother us." Rosalie said while looking at me.

I smiled again while saying, "That sounds fine for me. I would rather not have that awkward feeling of not knowing anyone there."

We started walking to the cafeteria together. On the way I saw Carina so I told Rosalie to hold on a minute.

"Hey Carina, can you tell everyone that I won't be sitting with you guys?"

She gave me a weird look. "And who might you be sitting with exactly?"

"Her name is Rosalie. She's actually standing right over there." I said while discretely pointing to her direction. Carina looked over and I could see her checking Rosalie out.

"Damn Bella. She's hot."

I smacked her arm and gave her a look. "She's gorgeous Carina. I really need to talk to Charlie about something."

Carina looked very concerned towards me. "What's wrong Bella? Did she say something to you?"

"No, it's nothing bad...well at least I don't think it is. Something is happening to my body when I'm around her, and I don't know what it is."

"It's called puberty Bella. Sometimes when a person is attracted to another then their body likes to produce-"

I interrupted her by smacking her arm hard. "Carina, this is serious!"

Carina winced from the pain in her arm and looked at me. "Alright, alright, no need to be violent! What does your body do when you are around her?"

"When I see her, I feel my heart melting and I get weak in the knees. Something is pulling me towards her, and it's not just some little crush. It's like a legit pull at my body. It makes me want to go over there and just wrap her in my arms and protect her from any harm. I want her to know that I will always be there for her, that I will never let her down. I haven't even known her for a whole day and I already feel like I have known her my whole life. I have never felt this way towards anyone before. I can tell it's something stronger, more than a crush on someone. It's honestly worrying me and I need to talk to Charlie as soon as I get home today." I said while trying to resist the urge to look at Rosalie. I couldn't control it and turned to look at her anyway. I met her eyes and I started to feel like I could get lost in them. I felt a shove on my arm and I quickly looked away to see Carina looking at me.

"Oh man this is serious. I would definitely talk to Charlie as soon as you can. Good luck at lunch Bella. I'll make sure to tell the others why you aren't there."

"No! Carina, I trust you with this okay? Please don't tell anyone about what I just told you." I pleaded.

"Not even Devin?" She asked while I shook my head no. "You always tell Devin everything. I give you my word I won't tell anyone." Carina said while looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you. I'll see you after school okay?"

"Okay, but before you go run off may I ask why exactly I can't tell anyone else?" Carina asked.

I stopped walking to get closer to her so none of the others could hear me before saying, "I just don't want the others to worry about anything. I want to be able to know what is going on and explain it to them when I actually decide to tell everyone."

"Oh, okay. I promise that I won't tell anyone unless you tell me to." Carina said while pulling me in for a hug, which I gladly returned.

I walked off towards Rosalie. When she saw me, I was greeted with a big smile. "Hey, what were you two talking about? It looked kind of serious."

I smiled back at her while walking with her to the cafeteria again. "Oh it was nothing. She was just telling me how her classes went so far. I'm sorry it took so long."

"Don't worry about it Bella."

We both got our food and went to a table near the back. My tray was filled with food while she only had a salad. We decided to sit across from each other and started eating.

"Man Bella, I'm guessing you were hungry?" Rosalie asked while fixing up her salad.

I looked up while having my mouth full and then back down at my tray and blushed. After I swallowed and took a drink of my water I looked back at her. "A little bit. I just like to make sure I have enough to eat. I run a lot so I have to make up for it."

"So are you going to do track this year?" Rosalie asked while looking at me.

"Nah, I don't like doing competitive stuff."

"What? Why? I bet you would be fantastic at it. You look like you are a fast runner, I'm positive you could help out our team greatly."

"Is the schools track team that bad?" I asked while laughing some.

She laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah they really are. Sadly track and field isn't our expertise at the school."

"Oh yeah, and what exactly is the school's expertise?"

"It would definitely have to be basketball, well girls basketball anyway."

"Really now? Are you just saying that because you're on the team?" I asked while grinning at her.

She smiled while taking a drink of her water. "Actually no I'm not just saying that. I'm saying it because it's true. We won state last year thank you very much. And how did you know I was on the basketball team?"

"Well let's see, the way you talked about the team gave it away, and the way your body is built also gives it away." I finished while smiling at her.

"And how does my body give that fact away about me?" Rosalie asked amused.

"Well, the way your arms have some defined muscles to it shows that you use them a lot, and since you aren't a guy then I'm going to assume it's from a sport. Also you also have some defined muscles all along your body, especially your legs. So since you don't strike me as a runner, I'm going to assume you play basketball." I finished while taking another bite out of my burger.

"Damn, you are very observant. But, how did you know that I didn't play tennis?"

"Considering this is Forks, the rainiest place in the United States, I am going to assume that we don't have a tennis team here."

"Very true." Rosalie said while finishing her salad and taking a drink. "So, did you guys move here with your parents?"

"Actually no we didn't."

"Really? Why not?" Rosalie asked.

"I honestly don't really know why. I guess they thought we all were old enough to move over here by ourselves. I mean, it's not like we will all be by ourselves or anything. We are all living with each other in this huge house."

"Really? Where is this house at? The only house I can really think of is the one about twenty minutes out of town, which was the Cullen house."

"Is it the one with an all glass first floor and surrounded by woods?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. Why? Don't tell me you live there now?" Rosalie asked excited.

"Yeah, that's our new house."

"Oh my gosh! Isn't it absolutely gorgeous? I was friends with one of the Cullen's and I used to go over there all the time when they lived there." Rosalie said while smiling at me.

"Really? What happened to the Cullens? Why did they move from the house? Please don't tell me it wasn't because it was haunted!"

Rosalie laughed some and looked at me. "Relax Bella, the house wasn't haunted or anything. Except for that one scream I heard in the house coming from a little girl..."

"WHAT?" I all but yelled.

Rosalie laughed louder at my outburst. "I was only kidding Bella! I swear to you that there are no ghosts in the house. The Cullens moved because Carlisle, their father, got offered a new job at some hospital in California. They moved during the summer."

"That was so not funny Rosalie! I nearly had a heart attack!" I said while laughing.

"Aw I'm sorry Bella!" Rosalie said while smiling at me and putting her hand on top of mine. I felt those familiar tingles, and I know she felt them too since I heard her gasp quietly. She slowly removed her hand from mine and I could feel my heart speed up. Oh man, I have a bad feeling about this now. Please for the love of god don't tell me that I'm going to shift soon. I gripped onto the table and looked down at my plate. I could feel her eyes on me watching to make sure if I'm okay. "Bella, are you alright?"

I took a deep breath and grabbed onto the table tighter. I could feel it slowly start to crack under my grip. "Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach just hurts. Too much food I guess."

"Bella you're starting to sweat. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to see the nurse?" Rosalie asked. I heard her get up and come sit down next to me. I could feel her hand start to slowly rub along my back. I have to admit it was calming me a little but it was also making the situation worse at the same time.

"No, I don't need the nurse. I um…I need to go get some air. I'll see you in a little bit okay?" I said while getting up and quickly heading out of the cafeteria. I could feel my heart start to beat faster and faster the closer I got to the exit. I bolted out of the front doors and started to run towards the woods that surrounded the school. I needed to get into some cover and fast because I could feel my inner self wanting to come out. I started to run even faster and before I knew it, I could feel my skin burst out and I was now standing at about 9 feet tall. I kept on running for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was probably only about ten minutes. I could feel the pack's concern about my random outburst and I knew I would have to do some explaining to Devin later. I got the sudden instinct that I needed to hunt, so I started to let my inner Lycan come to play. The world around me suddenly got crisper and louder, telling me that my human self is locked away in its cage for the time being. I could hear a group of deer that was grazing in a field not too far away from me. I used my instincts to sneak up on the herd and I ended up killing every last one of them. I still wasn't satisfied afterwards, so I started on a hunt. An hour or so later I was finally satisfied after killing two more herds of deer. I knew school was still going so I decided to go for a run, not wanting to go and face everyone and explain what happened. I put my inner beast back in its cage and freed my human self again. I didn't feel like shifting back just yet so I ran for a few more hours in my Lycan form. I eventually got bored of running so I managed to find an area that has a breathtaking waterfall. This place was almost as perfect as Rosalie. I found a huge mountain-like cliff and climbed. When I got to the very top I decided to shift back into my human form and sit down on the edge. This gave me the best view of the whole area. Everything was so peaceful, calm, and relaxing here. I will definitely have to remember this place for future use. I really wish Charlie was here so he could help explain to me what exactly happened to me at lunch. It's so weird because I have never felt those feelings for another human or even anyone before. I know I just met her, but everything I feel for her is so strong and so assuring.

After a few more hours of sitting up on the cliff and thinking, I decided that it was time for me to come home. I shifted back to my other form and took off towards my new home. I knew I wouldn't have to worry about my car because I assumed that one of the others decided to drive it home for me. The sun was setting by the time I arrived and I could see Devin waiting anxiously for my arrival in the living room. I quickly shifted back and walked into the front door.

"Where in the hell were you Bella?! Do you know how worried I have been all fucking day? If you're going to bolt off like that, at least warn a guy first! Jesus Christ!" Devin yelled as soon as I stepped foot into the living room.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to shift in front of a human Devin! I would rather disappear with no one knowing where I went than shift and possibly harm another human!" I said while yelling back at him.

Devin was about to yell something back at me before he suddenly stopped and closed his mouth. It was a wise choice too because he knows better than to piss me off. "You're right, I'm sorry Bella. What happened at lunch?"

I sighed softly and went to go sit down on the couch, which Devin followed and sat next to me. "It was nothing bad, if that's what you were worried about. Well, at least I hope it wasn't anything bad anyway."

Devin scrunched up his face to show that he was confused. "What do you mean "you hope it isn't bad"?"

"It's nothing Devin. I just need to talk to my father whenever I get the chance. I promise I will tell you everything as soon as I have it all figured out, okay Devin?"

He sighed while saying, "Alright, just promise me that you will be okay Bella. I don't like sitting around in the dark worrying about you."

I smiled at him while placing my hand on his shoulder softly. "There is nothing to worry about here Devin. I promise you that I am perfectly fine. I'm just lost on a few things that I'm sure my father will be able to answer."

He nodded his head at me and got up to go into his room. I sighed softly and went upstairs to my room as well. I looked around and saw that someone brought my school stuff home, which I was thankful for. I sighed quietly and plopped down on my bed, lying on my stomach. Why must everything be so complicated? All I wanted to do was make it through the school year like a normal person for once, but I end up getting these feelings that I have never felt for a person. My mind has been on nothing but Rosalie since I first laid my eyes on her. Before I could think anything else, I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said while turning to lie down on my back instead.

The door opened and Carina came walking in, shutting the door softly behind her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked softly while coming to sit down on the edge of my bed.

I sat up so I could see her better before saying, "Eh, I have been better. I'm so confused about all of this Carina."

"Well, before we get into that, do you want to tell me what exactly happened at lunch and why you went MIA for the rest of the day?" Carina asked.

I sighed softly and looked at her. "I don't know exactly why, but I couldn't control myself at lunch today, she was just too much. Everything was going just fine, but as soon as she placed her hand on top of mine, my body lost control. I tried my best to stop it, and I think I ended up damaging the cafeteria table, but something was making me lose all control of my inner beast. She made it worse when she came over and sat by me. Her smell, her voice, just her presence, that close to me was just captivating."

"Hmm, this sounds really serious Bella. When do you think you will be able to contact your father?" Carina asked concerned.

"I have no clue Rina. I wish I could call him tonight, but I know he won't be able to talk until this weekend. Hopefully I can manage to make it there without harming anyone. I'm really scared Carina."

Carina came closer to me and pulled me in her arms. "Why are you scared Bella? The girl seems nice from what I could tell and I am almost positive she likes you."

"I'm scared because I don't want to hurt her. You know how it's sometimes hard to control ourselves, I'm scared that I won't be able to control myself around her and then I shift and she could be too close and get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever caused harm to her." I said while looking into Carina's eyes. I could see they were filled with understanding and concern at the same time.

"Aw don't worry about it Bella, I know how you are. You are the most controlled out of the whole pack so I know you won't ever lose control around Rosalie. I believe in you Bells."

I smiled and gave her a tighter hug, which she gladly accepted. "Thank you Carina. You always know exactly what to say to cheer me up. I just hope Rosalie isn't freaked out by me too much."

"Actually she's not freaked out at all. After school she found Devin and me and asked about you. She was actually really worried about you Bella. So if anything, you will just have to be prepared to answer a ton of questions." Carina said while looking at me.

I was actually surprised by this. "She was actually worried about me?"

Carina nodded her head and smiled at me. "I actually had to stop her from following you. As soon as you ran out of the cafeteria, I got up to go see if you were okay and I saw Rosalie frantically trying to find you. When she finally saw you going outside, I quickly stopped her because I knew you were going to shift and I felt that she wasn't ready to see that just yet. Of course she was fighting me the whole time, but I just ended up telling her that you weren't feeling too well this morning either."

"Thank you Carina. I just hope she doesn't as too many questions about what happened. I don't think I could lie to her for very long."

"What if...what if you two manage to become a couple, do you think you would ever tell her about what we are?" Carina asked while looking at me.

I stopped and though about it for a minute. Would I ever tell Rosalie that I'm a Lycan? "I…I don't know actually. I don't know how open she is about things like that. I definitely won't be telling her about us any time soon. I want to get to know her first." Carina started to grin a lot while looking at me, which made me confused. "What are you grinning about?"

"Oh I don't know. I just have this feeling that you two will be getting to know each other very well and fast." Carina said while still grinning at me. It was quiet for a few minutes until she got up and gave me another hug. "Well, I better go to my room. I swear I won't tell anyone else what we talked about Bella."

I gave her a hug back and smiled. "Thank you for being there for me Carina. It really means a lot to me."

She smiled and went to the door. "It's no problem Bella. I'm always going to be there for you if you ever need to talk."

She walked out and I was left alone. Whatever this is that's going on with my body, it needs to be fixed and fast.

**Alright so that was the re-done chapter 3 for you guys. Yes, I did use the majority of the beginning of the original chapter. It was mostly the end half that I wasn't happy with. Anyway, I should be updating relatively soon for chapter 4. I would appreciate it greatly if you would all send me a review telling me what you think of the chapter or story all together. If you have any ideas that you would like to see me use, feel free to tell me whether it being through a review or a PM. I may or may not use it, it just depends if I feel like it would go with the story. So, don't forget to review and all that. =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, I made time to write up another chapter for you guys. I probably won't get to update again until next weekend, unless I am not very busy with homework during the week. Once again, I ask that you all be patient with me for the updates. I promise that I will update at least once a week, and if I can't then I will make sure to inform you all. Thank you to all that reviewed, followed, and favorite my story or myself. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Four**

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I tend to get these from time to time, usually it's over stress. My headaches aren't like the ones humans get they are usually ten times worse. I got up with a groan and decided that I should take a shower to try to at least look a little decent today. I welcomed the warmth of the water and I could feel my body start to relax. After a long shower, I finally got out and threw a towel around me and walked in my closet. I decided on wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old band shirt. After brushing out my hair, I decided to just let it air dry today. I slid on my shoes while grabbing my bag and a jacket and went downstairs. I plopped in a chair in the kitchen and groaned.

"Man Bella, you look like shit, no offense or anything." Destiny said while looking at me.

Devin turned to look at me, and I could tell he was concerned. "Everything all right Bella?"

I lifted my head up to look at him. "I'm fine Devin. I just have a really bad headache."

"Do you not want to go to school today?" Devin asked.

"No, I want to. It's bad enough that I already missed the last half of my classes on my first day yesterday." I said while getting up to take some of my pain medicine that I got prescribed to me back in Canada. After getting a glass of water, I swallowed the two pills with ease and took a drink. I heard Carina and Blain come down the stairs and into the kitchen. When I went back to my seat, I could almost hear Carina's concern coming off of her body. I felt her put a hand on my shoulder so I turned to look at her. She was looking at me with an "Are you okay?" face, which I nodded my head yes at her. I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was time to go. "Hey Devin," I started to ask while getting up to grab my things, "Do you think you could maybe drive today? My head is killing me and I don't think I could concentrate enough on the road."

Devin nodded his head at me while saying, "Of course Bella."

I threw on my jacket and we all went out to the garage. We all piled up into his Jeep, which thankfully was one of the bigger ones and we were on our way to the school.

After pulling up at the school, we all went our own way. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at this point, unless it was Rosalie. I went straight to class and went straight to the back row. I laid my head down on my desk and groaned again. After a few minutes I could practically smell Rosalie walk in the class. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see her looking at me with concern.

"Are you feeling okay Bella? You don't look too good."

I sighed softly and rubbed my temple. "I've been better. I woke up with an insane headache and it hasn't gone away."

"Ooh, a migraine?" Rosalie asked.

"You could call it that I suppose." I said while wincing from the pain.

"Well, besides that, are you feeling any better? Your friend…Carina I believe...said that you weren't feeling very well yesterday either."

"Yeah, besides my headache I'm feeling better. I'm sorry for leaving like that at lunch by the way. If I could explain what exactly happened, I would but I don't even know what happened. I just felt…I felt extremely sick and claustrophobic all of a sudden and I had to get some air." I said while looking at Rosalie. I could tell she wanted to question it further but she chose against it.

"It's okay Bella. Just promise me that you won't do that again. You had me so worried. I thought I said or did something to upset you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you like that." I said while looking at her.

Class then started and we didn't get to talk much since the teacher had us read the whole time. Like yesterday, I felt those familiar tingles and butterflies that I get with Rosalie when she is around. Thankfully my body wasn't taking it as bad as it was yesterday, but it could be because of the throbbing pain in my head. I couldn't get myself to read the assignment so I decided to lay my head down and sleep the whole hour, or at least act like I was sleeping. I could feel Rosalie's eyes on me every once in a while and I am almost positive she is worried about me. When the bell rang for the end of class, I could feel my head throb even more. I winced and got up with my things and left the class room. I could hear Devin trying to catch up to me, but I didn't feel like talking to him. I went into the next class and did the exact same thing I did previously, which I continued to do so up until lunch.

I walked into the lunch room by myself today. I didn't really want to sit at a table with my pack, and I wasn't sure if Rosalie was going to choose to sit with her friends today or not. She didn't ask if I wanted to sit with her, so I decided on sitting at a table by myself near the back. I was eating my lunch quietly when I saw her sit down across from me with a smile.

"Hey, you looked like you needed a friend by you so I decided to be that friend. How's your headache feeling?" Rosalie asked while opening her salad.

I smiled at her and took a drink of my water. "Thank you for that Rosalie. My head is feeling a little better, not much though."

"I'm sorry you haven't felt well in the last two days. Have you tried taking something for your head? I know that can sometimes help."

"I took some pain medicine this morning that I had subscribed to me, but for some reason it's not working today." I said while wincing some at my head.

I could see her pouting some from my pain, which her pout is absolutely adorable by the way. "Aw well, hopefully it will feel better tomorrow."

"Yeah, I hope so anyway. So when does your softball season start?" I asked randomly.

She looked surprised at that and said, "Um, it starts in a few weeks. Why? Are you interested in trying out for it?"

I grinned at her after I took a drink of water. "Actually I think I am. I have decided that I should probably try out for a sport if I wanted to get that "full high school experience"."

She smiled at that. "Well, that my dear is a very good athletic choice. I think you would fit right in with the team. Just one question though, how good is your experience in softball?"

"My family and I used to play it every weekend when we used to live back in Canada." My pack actually enjoyed a game of baseball with each other on the weekends. We just haven't had a chance to play a game yet since we were busy moving and all.

"I may just have to see it for myself before you try out. I wouldn't want you to ruin the team's reputation you know?" Rosalie said kiddingly while smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes at her playfully. "Oh please, don't go all miss high and mighty on me. You know what I bet?" I asked while grinning at her.

"Hmm, what is that?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"I bet that your softball team isn't as bad ass as you claim it is." I said while grinning even more.

"Oh please Bella, once you see the team, you won't be able to watch any other sport." Rosalie said jokingly.

I laughed at that, which she joined in right after. Lunch was soon over, much to my disappointment. I was rather enjoying my talk with Rosalie, and I am sure she was thinking just the same. We both got up and it turned out that we actually had every class together after lunch, which I was thankful for. I quickly explained my reason of missing class yesterday to all of my teachers, which thankfully they dismissed and didn't count it against me. It was now the last class of the day, which was P.E. The teacher decided to have us run laps today, which I didn't mind since I absolutely love running. I saw that Rosalie was off talking to her friends and I didn't want to bother her so I took off with a slow jog around the track. Carina soon caught up to me though and we started talking.

"Hey, how's your head Bells?" Carina asked while we were slowly jogging.

"Eh, it's not as painful as it was this morning, but that could be because I'm running."

"How's the whole…you know…Rosalie situation going? Has it gotten any worse or?"

"Actually my body isn't reacting as badly as it had been yesterday. I don't know what that was all about yesterday, but I really hope it doesn't happen again. I can't afford to keep running out like that. It would cause us to move again, which I'm sure Charlie wouldn't be happy about." I said while starting to quicken up the pace some.

Carina quickened up her pace as well to keep up with me. "Speaking of Charlie, have you had the chance to call him yet?"

"No I haven't. When I got in my room last night, I just felt so drained so I couldn't help but pass out afterwards."

"Bella, you really need to call him! I don't think it's normal for your body to react like that, and the fact that you have a huge headache the day after your body went crazy, I just find it a little weird."

"I know Carina. I'm sorry okay? If it makes you feel better, I'll call him tonight."

"Okay good. I don't know if you know this or not Bells, but you being like this stresses out the pack too. It's because your mind is thinking of a million things while your body is feeling a million things as well. So it would really do all of us a huge favor if you would just call your father about this." Carina said while looking at me.

I nodded my head at this and told her that I would talk to her later. I started to run a little bit faster, knowing she couldn't keep up with me any longer.

"Well someone sure does like to run. You weren't kidding when you said you are a good runner Bella."

I looked over and saw that Rosalie was running alongside me. I gave her a smile while saying, "I told you I wasn't lying. Running is just a natural instinct for me."

"A natural instinct? What are you, a super human or something?" Rosalie asked jokingly. If only she knew the whole truth though.

I laughed while saying, "No, I'm normal I promise. I have always just been able to run long distances. It's been that way since I was little."

"Are you sure you have never been on a track team before?"

"Nope, I never have and I never will."

"Well, you should really reconsider it because if our track team had you on it, we would always win." Rosalie said while smiling at me.

"Was that you just giving me a compliment?"

She grinned at me while saying teasingly, "Pssh, you wish Bella."

I grinned and we kept running together quietly. Surprisingly she kept up with me the whole time, even when I decided to run even faster. We eventually both came to a stop and we decided to take a break and sit on the bleachers. I sat down and decided to lean back against the other row behind me, which Rosalie followed after me.

"So, what made you decide to be on the softball team?" I asked while looking at her.

"I don't really know actually. My mother tried to get me to become a cheerleader when I was younger, which that was a complete fail. Of course though, I would always go to the try outs anyway just to please her. She even tried to get me to try gymnastics out for a few years just so I could improve on cheering. One day, she was out working at her job and my father had me for the whole day. He decided that he wanted to teach my brother and me how to play baseball. So we spent all day playing outside, and I was just naturally taken to it. I knew from that day on that I absolutely loved playing the sport, but sadly my mother didn't feel the same. It wasn't until I was in eighth grade that I told my mother that I wanted to try out for the softball team. She threw a huge fit, but thankfully my father persuaded her to just let me try it. When I tried out the coach thought I was absolutely perfect and he took me on the team. I remember the day of my very first softball game. I was absolutely terrified. I remember when I stepped up to the bat, I looked around at the crowd and I only saw my father and Jasper out there cheering me on. Of course my brother had the biggest smile on his face as he cheered my name. It was like that for every game, my brother and my father cheering me on while my mother was anywhere else but there. I eventually got used to her not showing up for my games though. I confronted her one night, asking why she never came to my games."

"What did she say?" I asked now very interested in learning about her past.

She gave a small chuckle while saying, "She said that what I play is a man's sport, and that a lady should be cheering on the sidelines instead of doing the actual game."

I tried to hold in a growl, but I couldn't help but let it slip out. "That's awful! I can't believe she said that to you!"

"It's okay Bella. I was used to her way of thinking by then. My mother has always been ashamed of me, but when it came to my brother," Rosalie started off while glaring softly, "He was her perfect little angel that could do nothing wrong. Even if she caught him breaking a rule or lying, she would always dismiss it. When it came to me though, I would always get punished."

I could feel something tug at my heart, telling me to hold her in my arms. So that's what I did. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, while rubbing her back slowly. "I'm so sorry for how your mother treated you as a little girl. No one should be treated like that."

I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders and hold onto me tightly. "It's okay Bella, really it is. My father has always been on my side though. For the longest time he would try to fight my mother, to defend me. Unfortunately though, he would lose every battle against her and he eventually gave up defending me. Surprisingly they are still together, which I don't get how."

We stayed like this for the rest of the period, which I didn't mind one bit. Unfortunately though, the teacher told us that we had to go back in to change and soon after, it was the end of the day. Rosalie and I decided to walk out together, which I didn't mind one bit either. I walked her to her car, which is where we are at now.

"Thank you for listening to my story in P.E. Bella. It really meant a lot to me." Rosalie said while leaning against her car.

I smiled at her while saying, "It's not a problem Rosalie. I enjoyed listening. I actually want to know as much as I can about you."

She gave me a quizzical look before asking, "Why? I mean, no one has ever been interested in learning about me, not even my friends. I'm really not an interesting person Bella."

I smiled at her again while getting closer to her. "Yeah, well, you are interesting to me. There's just something about you that makes me want to know as much as I can about you. You can say it's almost like a pull towards you." I said while looking at her.

I could see her blush and look down. "Well that is really sweet Bella. I want to get to know you too. Actually, I was wondering if you would want my number, you know, just in case if one of us needs to talk to someone." Rosalie said while grinning at me.

I grinned back at her before pulling out my phone and handing it to her. "Of course, here, take my phone and put your number in it and I'll do the same with yours."

We quickly exchanged numbers and I put my phone back in my bag. "Well, I need to get going. I'm sure the others are wondering what's taking me so long." I said while looking at her.

She pulled me into a hug while leaning up to my ear and whispering softly, "Thank you again Bella for listening. I know this may sound weird, but I feel like I can talk to you about anything."

I smiled at her and pulled her closer to me while saying quietly, "You're welcome Rosalie. I feel the exact same way with you."

We slowly let go of one another. "You know, you can call me Rose if you want to."

"Really, well…thank you…Rose." I said while grinning at her.

She grinned back at me and got into her car and said goodbye. I watched her leave before I went to the others and got in. After supper I decided that I needed to call Charlie. I went upstairs to my room and shut the door while dialing his number. Thankfully, he picked up on the second ring.

"Dad, it's me Bella. I really need to talk to you about something."

**Well that was chapter four for you guys. I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry that it was shorter than the last one. I didn't have as much time to write a really long chapter. But I hope you guys liked it anyway. I would like to remind you that I would really appreciate it if you would send me a review telling me what you think of the story/chapter. I love to hear from my readers, because then it shows me that people are actually reading it. I've already got an idea from a reader that I may possibly play with a little bit in the future. If you have an idea that you would like to see happen in the story, feel free to tell me whether it's in a review or a PM. If I feel like I could fit it in the story somehow, I just may use it. Anyway, it probably won't be until next weekend that I update again. So please be patient with me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ. IT'S A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Alright, so I was wondering if any of my fellow readers happen to know a website that I could post pictures on and link it to my profile. I have wanted to post pictures up about this story so I could show you guys how I picture the characters in my story for a while now. So, if any of you (or even someone you know) happen to know of such a website, please tell me whether in a review or a PM. It would be much appreciated. Also, keep in mind that yes, I am pretty okay with technical things, please make sure it is an easy website to navigate around and use. **

**Now back to my normal ramblings. I know it's in the middle of the week, but I am mostly updating because I wanted to put in that authors note. So keep in mind that this chapter may not be as long as normal and it could have the potential of being just a thriller. Before I forget, I may not get to update this weekend because my friend and I are planning on going up to Indianapolis to visit a close friend up at her college. I promise I will try my best to find time to update this weekend though, and like I said before if I manage to not update I am very sorry. Also, I realized after I posted chapter 4 that I made a mistake in it. I realized instead of saying girls basketball, I said softball instead. I am very sorry for any of the confusion that it gave to you. I decided to keep it at girls basketball, so from now on, just pretty much ignore what I said in the last chapter about baseball. So here is the fifth chapter for you guys. Enjoy. OH and also, the italicized sentences are what Charlie says in the phone conversation. **

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Five**

"Dad, it's me Bella. I really need to talk about something."

"_What is it Bells? Are you okay? Do I need to come over there for something?"_

Leave it to my father to be worried like that, but then again the way I started it out wasn't very assuring. "No, you don't need to come over here father. Something is just going on that I don't quite understand."

"_Well spit it out Bella. You are seriously starting to worry me."_

"I'm sorry father; I don't mean to bother you. My body has been acting completely odd around this girl that I met here at school."

"_I see. Do you mind telling me what exactly your body does around this girl?"_

"Well when I'm around her, I can feel my heart skipping a beat. When our hands accidentally brush against one another, I feel these sparks flare up my whole entire arm. I feel like I have known her for a life time when in reality I have only known her for two days. The weirdest thing is, is that when I either see her or if I'm away from her, I get this abnormally strong tug on my entire soul. It's almost as if an invisible force is literally pulling me towards her. This has been going on since our eyes first met on the first day of school."

"_Oh dear Bella, I figured I wouldn't have to explain any of this to you until you were older. It seems to me that you have found your mate."_

Wait a second…mate? We have one of those? "What do you mean father? My mate?"

I heard him chuckling softly on the other line. _"Yes Bella, your mate. Also called imprint by the werewolves. A mate is your other half, or soul mate is what the humans would like to call it, even though for us it is much more serious. When a Lycan finds their mate, they would do anything for that person, even if it means just being their friend. That pull you feel when you are away is your mate connection. I can almost promise you that Rosalie feels that exact same pull that you feel. I must warn you Bella, finding your mate can be pretty serious. If your mate rejects you, like refusing to be with you as a friend or more than that, that causes serious damage on us. When a Lycan is rejected by its mate, they will be forever alone. They won't be happy with anyone else unless it was their mate. Most Lycans who are rejected don't survive for very much longer afterwards. They tend to go insane and will find ways to get them killed."_

I physically cringed at that ending part. I couldn't even imagine going so insane with loneliness that I would want to die. "How do I know if she wants to accept me or not?"

"_Get close to her, become her friend, let her know that you will always be there for her. Lycans are very good at figuring things out, especially when it comes to our mates. I promise that you will know if she accepts you or not. Does she know about you or your pack?"_

I sighed softly while saying, "Sadly, no she doesn't. There was something else that I forgot to mention to you…"

"_Oh gosh Bella, what did you do?"_

"Yesterday at lunch it was just her and me sitting at a table. Everything was going fine until her hand touched mine. I don't know what happened but my inner beast was screaming to get out of its cage. I tried so hard to control it, to pretty much tell it to hold off until after school. I managed to crack the end of the table and when Rosalie came over to my side and touched my shoulder, I could tell that I wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer. I could feel my heart start to beat faster and faster so I made a run for it. I made it to the woods near by just in time before I phased into my Lycan form. I don't know why that happened father I have always been good at controlling myself."

"_I think it's because your body wasn't used to the feelings that Rosalie was making you feel. Did you notice if any of it was better today?"_

"Actually, yes I did. I still got those tingles and that pull, but it wasn't nearly as strong as it was yesterday. But that could have been because of my killer headache that I lasted all day."

"_You're getting those headaches again Bella? Did you take your pain medicine?"_

"Yeah, but it didn't help me like it used to. Do you think they need re-done?"

"_No, I don't think there is anything wrong with your medication. Hmm, I need to do some further research on this. I should probably go though Bella. Please be careful okay? You never know what could happen."_

Hmm, that's really weird advice. I feel like he knows something that I don't know. "Alright father. You be careful too okay?"

We both said our goodbyes and I hung up my phone. After that conversation I felt completely drained.

I lied on my soft bed and quickly fell asleep.

_I was in a full on sprint, running for my life. I could feel a purpose to it though, like something was being taken from me. In the distance, I suddenly could hear a deep laugh. I turned behind me to see a Lycan chasing after me. He was about as big as me, but there was something about him that gave me a bad feeling. I could tell he wanted to cause harm on me. I pushed myself faster when suddenly I was stopped because of a stream that ran in the woods. I quickly turned around to brace myself for a fight. He stopped several feet away from me. _

"_There's no need to run from me anymore Bella. I took everything away from you. You're friends…your family…I even took that pathetic human of yours. What was her name again? Rosalie?" He said while laughing evilly at me._

_I could feel myself growl menacingly at him. How dare he put Rosalie in harm! He will pay for that! I quickly lunged at him full force. He quickly dodged my attack and laughed again at me, which pissed me off even more._

"_Now, now Bella, you wouldn't want to make that mistake would you? Now, we can go about this the easy way or we can go about this the hard way. The choice is yours."_

_I growled more than ever at him. "You will never control me."_

_The look in his eyes would have been enough to make me piss my pants. I suddenly heard the scariest laugh I have ever heard. "Then you will die just like she did."_

_He lunged at me and suddenly it was pitch black._

I jolted up in my bed in a sweat. I could feel my heart beating so incredibly fast that I knew it wasn't close to being normal. I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was almost the time that my alarm would be going off. I sighed and turned my alarm off and got up to go get ready. That was a really weird dream that I had last night. I have never had a dream like that in my life. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain rise in my head. I groaned loudly and rubbed my temple again. Great, just what I needed was another headache. I decided to take my time in my shower and about a half hour later I was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Do you have another headache Bella?" Carina asked while sitting next to me at the table.

I sighed softly and looked at her. "Yeah, I don't know why I keep having them."

"Who knows? It could be because of all the stress of moving to a new place and a new school?"

I shrugged my shoulders and took some medicine again. "Did you manage to speak to your father last night?" Carina asked while looking at me.

I nodded my head while saying, "Yes I did. I'll explain to you later what he told me."

She nodded her head and before I knew it, we were pulling up to the school. I asked Devin to drive again because of my head. As I was bending down at my locker, I could hear Rosalie walk up behind me. I started to smile because let's face it, being around her makes my day better every time.

"Good morning Bella. How's your head feeling?" Rosalie asked while standing next to me at my locker.

I stood up to look at her and smile. "I woke up with another sharp headache this morning. It's weird because by the time I got home last night, my headache was completely gone."

I saw her pout some at me while pulling out a container from her bag. "Well, for some reason I had a feeling that you weren't going to feel better today. So, I brought you some chicken noodle soup. It's my grandmother's famous chicken noodle soup to be exact. Whenever I got sick or if I wasn't feeling well, my grandmother would always make me this and I would feel better right away." Rosalie said while handing me the container of soup while smiling at me.

I took the container of soup and smiled at her. "Thank you Rosalie. That was incredibly sweet of you to do."

She smiled at me while saying, "You're welcome Bella. I just want you to feel better is all."

I smiled and put the container in my bag while grabbing my books. "I will definitely be eating this for lunch today."

She smiled even more at that. We started to walk to our first hour class. Suddenly, I felt her arm snake around mine, which gave me a sudden strong mixture of tingles and butterflies. I could feel her hand start to rub my arm gently, which was actually helping me with my headache. We sat down in our usual spots and started talking.

"So…I was wondering if you would want to come over to my house this weekend and spend the night?" Rosalie asked nervously.

I smiled at her and acted like I was thinking about it. "Hmm…I don't know Rosalie…I'll have to look at my schedule to see if I can." I said while grinning at her.

"Oh, okay. It's fine if you can't, I would understand." Rosalie said while looking down.

I laughed softly while saying, "Relax Rosalie. I would love to come over this weekend. What did you have in mind to do?"

Rosalie smiled a lot excitedly. "Well, I was thinking we could watch some movies and order pizza. Maybe even play some games or something?"

"That sounds perfect Rosalie. Do you want me to come over this Friday?" I asked while looking at her.

"That sounds fine for me. You could just follow me after school on that day or something."

Soon the teacher walked in and class started. The rest of the day went uneventful for me. Surprisingly her chicken noodle soup that she gave me actually did wonders on my headache. I will definitely have to ask what was in that soup later. I absolutely cannot wait until Friday. I have a feeling that it will be very interesting.

**Well there was chapter five for you guys. I know, it was incredibly short, but like I said before, I was mostly writing this for that announcement I asked about earlier. I didn't want to post a thing up with just an author's note and make you guys excited for a non-existent chapter. So, this was pretty much filler. I will try my best to update sometime this weekend for you guys. Like always, it would be really appreciated if you would send me a review telling me what you feel about the story or chapter. Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell them to me because I may or may not use them later on in the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So as you can see, I didn't go up to see my friend in Indianapolis this weekend. I would like to thank all the readers who subscribed, favorite, followed, or even reviewed my story or myself. It really means a lot to me. Also: ****I am still looking for a website that I could post my pictures on and link it to my profile. It needs to be relatively easy to use or at least easy to figure out. So if you or someone you know knows of such a website, please either tell me about it in a review or a PM. It would really be appreciated. =]**** Before I forget, I most likely won't be updating after this for possibly two weeks. Before you get mad at me, I have a good reason for it. My girlfriend is going to be coming over and staying a week with me this coming weekend. It's going to be for her birthday that is on Wednesday. If I get a chance, I may try to update sometime this week. It may possibly be on Monday since I don't have any school because of Labor Day. But if I don't post for a while, I am really sorry. I promise I am not giving up on this story. I am actually pretty proud of myself for sticking with it this far along. Seeing all the follows or reviews from you guys really encourages me to keep going so thank you so much and keep up the good work as fans. Anyway, enough of my rambling, so here is the next chapter for you guys. **

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Six**

It was the end of the school day on that Friday, and I'm not going to lie, I was actually pretty nervous about the sleep over tonight. It's not that I'm worried about anything happening or anything like that, I'm just nervous on meeting her parents and just being around her all night long. I do believe it is going to be tons of fun though. So far we have some ideas planned like watching movies and ordering pizza. If we play truth or dare though, I don't know what would happen. I wonder if she is a risk taking type of darer or a shy one. Either way, I am still nervous as heck for it. I ended up driving my own car to school today so that way the others would have a ride home. After following Rosalie to her house for about ten minutes, we were finally there, and I should tell you that her house is gorgeous. No, it's not as big as my house or anything, but it's really pretty. It's a two story house with a covered front porch. The whole house itself is covered with white siding. She kind of lived out in the country like I did. I looked around at the scenery and saw that they had a little man-made pond in the distance with a gazebo sitting next to it. I wonder how often they use that thing considering it is almost raining here. I saw a big Alaskan Husky wagging its tail on the porch at our arrival. As we both got out of our cars, the dog came running over to us barking the whole way.

"Whoa, easy there boy it's just Bella." Rosalie said while petting the dog on its head to calm it down.

I laughed some while looking at the dog. "It's alright fella. I promise I won't hurt you. Here, you can even sniff me." I said while kneeling down and sticking my hand out for him to sniff.

The dog cautiously came over to me and thankfully it stopped barking. I could feel its wet nose sniff my hand and then he started to lick it, causing me to giggle. "Aw, I think he likes you Bella."

I smiled at her and then started to pet the dog on its head. "You are just a cute little guy, aren't you? What's his name?"

I looked up at Rosalie to see her smiling at us. Did I ever mention she had a beautiful smile? "His name is Maxi. We adopted him at the pet shelter two years ago. They were going to put him down because no one wanted to adopt him."

I frowned at this. Who wouldn't want to adopt such a gorgeous dog? I have always wanted a husky myself, but sadly I couldn't because of my father. "Really? That's awful! Why would no one adopt him? He's so cute and he seems really sweet." I said while petting Maxi behind the ears, which he seemed to really like.

"It's because he used to bark all the time when they had him. It's funny though because when we got him, it took him months to even bark once. Now, the only time he does bark is when he sees someone he doesn't know come here to the house." Rosalie said while petting Maxi.

"That's really weird. Well, I'm glad that you guys came around to adopt him. I don't think it's right to throw away an animal's life like that just because no one wanted him."

"We should go inside though. It looks like it is going to rain any minute." Rosalie said while walking towards the house.

I followed her inside and looked around. Her house is not only just gorgeous on the outside, but on the inside as well. You could definitely tell that they had at least some money.

"Do you want the grand tour of the house?" Rosalie asked while smirking at me because of my facial expression.

I shook out of my trance from her house and looked at her and smiled. "Why of course. I would love to have the tour."

She smiled while saying, "Great, follow me Madame."

I grinned and followed behind her. We started off the tour in the living room. It was a big enough size that consisted of a couch, love seat, and two recliners. Mounted on the wall was a huge and I mean huge, flat screen TV. On a shelf underneath that were an Xbox 360, a Wii, and a PlayStation 3. Next, she led me into her kitchen, which was quite large as well. After a quick tour of the guest room and her parent's bedroom, we were headed upstairs. She showed me her game room, which had a pool table, air hockey table, pinball machine, and another flat screen with a couch in it. The last room she showed me was her bedroom.

"I'm sorry about the mess. I didn't have enough time to clean up this morning before school." Rosalie said while opening the door and stepping in.

I walked in behind her and looked around. Her walls were a deep purple. She had a smaller flat screen mounted on the wall across from her bed, which had a black and gray comforter on it. She had a book case that was built into the wall furthest away from the door, along with two dressers placed randomly along her room. I looked around some more and saw that there was another huge built in shelf on the wall closest to her door that held tons of DVDs. I will definitely have to look at that later. "Wow Rosalie, your room is amazing."

She smiled at that and I would have sworn I saw a blush rise to her cheeks as well. "Thank you Bella. I actually picked out everything myself."

"Well, you did an excellent job."

She smiled more at that. "You can just put your bag over there by the end of the bed if you would like."

I smiled at her and put it down where she told me to.

"So, are you hungry? I'm sure we can find a snack downstairs if you would like." Rosalie asked while looking at me.

As if on cue, I felt my stomach growl some. "Actually, I am pretty hungry."

"Good, me too. I just didn't want to say anything if you weren't." Rosalie said while laughing.

I laughed too while saying, "Well come on silly, let's go find something to eat."

We walked downstairs, with her walking behind me. I would have sworn I felt a pair of eyes watching me the whole time, but it could have been my imagination tricking me. We walked in the kitchen and sitting at the table was a man that looked to be in about his forties. He looked up from his laptop and smiled at us.

"Who's your friend Rosalie?"

"Dad, this is my friend Bella. She just moved here this week from Canada."

Her dad got up to come over to us. He smiled at me and offered his hand out. I smiled back and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Hale. Your house is very lovely."

He laughed some and smiled. "Oh please call me Theo. Mr. Hale was my father. And thank you Bella. It's nice to meet you as well. What part of Canada are you from may I ask?"

"I'm actually from the Eastern part sir. I moved here with four other people that I guess I could call my brothers and sisters." I said while standing there awkwardly. As you can see, I'm not very good at meeting parents, especially ones where I really like their daughter. It gets kind of awkward for me.

"Ah so step siblings?" He asked.

"Actually they are just really close friends of mine. We have known each other our whole lives and are so close to one another that we consider ourselves as family."

"So kind of like a pack I am guessing?" He asked while laughing some.

I laughed awkwardly back while saying, "Ha, yeah kind of like that I suppose." If I wasn't mistaken, it kind of sounded like he had a double meaning in that statement. I think I am just being paranoid though.

"Well kids, I need to go up to the office for a little bit to do some work. Your mother shouldn't be home tonight and I don't think Jasper is either. Make sure you girls don't get into too much trouble. It was nice to meet you Bella. I hope I will be seeing you around more." Theo said while giving me an all knowing smile. I smiled back and we said bye to him as he left.

"I'm sorry about my dad. He can be kind of nosey at times." Rosalie said while looking at me.

"No, it's okay. I think he is really nice actually. I can see why you like him so much."

She smiled at me and then looked around in her kitchen for some food. We settled on some chips and dip.

"So does your mom ever come home much?" I asked while munching on a chip.

"No not really. She's too busy with her jobs most of the time. If she's not at work then she is locked up in her room avoiding me. The only time I have ever seen her really hanging around the house besides her room is if Jasper is home." Rosalie said sadly.

I frowned some and looked at her. "I'm really sorry that your mom hasn't always been the best for you."

Rosalie looked at me and smiled a little. "It's okay. I've never been close to her anyway. I actually am really close to my grandmother."

"Really? Where does she live?"

"She actually doesn't live very far from here. Mom doesn't allow her at the house though. She never has actually and Mother won't tell me why. She always just complains about how much of a pain she is to have around."

"Does your grandmother happen to be your Dad's mom or something?" I asked curiously.

"You know what's funny? She's her own mom, not Dad's. So you would think that she would treat her own mother with love and respect, but no, she resents her for some reason. I tried asking my grandmother why Mom despises her so much, but she always tells me that she will tell me why when the time comes."

"When the time comes? What's that supposed to mean?"

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and took a drink of her water. "I have no idea. My grandmother can be really weird at times. It's almost as if she is hiding something from me."

"Well, all I know is that your grandmother makes amazing chicken noodle soup. As soon as I ate it, my headache went away instantly. It's almost as if she used some type of magic in it or something." I said while giggling some.

She giggled a little as well while saying, "Yeah, she is known for her fantastic soups. She has a cure for almost anything you could ever get I swear. I tried asking her in the past what all she puts in her soups, but she will never tell me."

"Maybe someday I will get to meet her." I said.

"Maybe you will. You always can if you want. I know she would absolutely love you." Rosalie said while smiling at me.

I grinned at her while saying, "Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"Well, you are really sweet and easy to talk to, and she would think you are absolutely gorgeous."

"Why Miss Hale, are you giving me a compliment?" I asked while grinning even more.

She started blushing again while saying, "Hmm, maybe I am and maybe I'm not."

I smiled a lot at that. "So, what's first on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well, I thought that we could pick out a movie to watch in the living room for starters."

"That sounds fine for me. Can we choose from your big collection in your room?" I asked while smiling at her.

She smiled back at me while saying, "Why of course. And since you're the guest, I'll be nice and let you pick out the movie."

"Aw how sweet of you." I said while smiling at her.

"I know, I have been told I'm sweet."

I laughed and smacked her arm playfully while saying, "Oh shush."

She laughed and walked up the stairs with me to her room. I walked over to her DVD shelf and started looking through her movies. As I was bending over, I could feel her eyes on me. I grabbed a movie and stood back up and turned around to find her eyes quickly look up at me. She blushed, knowing she got caught.

"See something you like?" I asked while grinning.

If possible, she blushed even more. "Maybe…"

I grinned even more and showed her the movie I picked. "How about **21 Jump Street**?"

"Ooh, good choice. Have you seen it before?" Rosalie asked while looking at me. I shook my head no. "Oh my gosh really? It's fantastic! I know you will love it"

I grinned while walking towards her door. "Well come on silly, let's go watch it downstairs."

"Actually let's get changed into our pajamas first. If you want, you can go get dressed in my bathroom. It's just down the hall and to your left."

"I don't mind changing here. That's only if you are fine with it though." I said while looking at her.

"I don't mind."

I smiled and went to my bag to get my pajamas. I changed into my basketball shorts and was starting to take my shirt off when I noticed Rosalie staring at me. I looked at her and smiled while saying, "You know, my eyes are up here."

I saw her shake her head and look up at me. "I'm sorry. You have a really good stomach by the way. How did it get so toned?"

I blushed a little bit while saying, "Why thank you. I go running all the time so I guess that paid off." I pulled my shirt on and saw that she was dressed in a pair of shorts that barely passed her thigh and a tank top on. We went downstairs and I let her start the movie while I found a seat on the couch. She got the movie set up and took a seat next to me on the couch. About halfway through the movie I could feel her slowly move closer to me. I smiled a bunch and acted like I didn't notice. Every few minutes she would get closer until she eventually was just leaning against me. I kind of leaned against her as well and we stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

"Oh my gosh that movie was freaking hilarious!" I said while laughing at the end.

She was laughing as well. "I know right? I told you that this movie is funny!"

She got up and took the movie out and then turned to look at me. "So are you hungry?"

"Starving!"

She laughed while saying, "Good because I am too! How about we order some pizza for delivery?"

"Ooh that sounds amazing! We should have Pizza Hut's!"

"Oh thank god you are a Pizza Hut lover too! My brother and father like that poor excuse of a pizza that they sell at that store in town." Rosalie said while looking at me.

"I haven't had the chance to try it yet. But thank you for warning me about it."

"Consider yourself lucky…" We both laughed at that. "So, what type of pizza would you like?"

"Can we have a cheese pizza? That's my favorite kind."

"Well, it looks like you are in luck once again because that just so happens to be my favorite kind too." Rosalie said while grinning.

I grinned back at her while saying, "Man, we have a lot in common. Good thing we are friends huh?"

She laughed while grabbing her phone and ordering the pizza. "Alright, they said it will be about thirty minutes for the pizza. Do you want to watch another movie while we wait?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Hmm, how about **The Strangers**?"

"Ooh, bringing out the scary movies huh? That sounds fine for me."

She smiled and went to go get the movie. It was scary from the very beginning. Thirty minutes later we heard a loud knock on the door, causing us to scream and freak out since it happened right at a scary part. I looked down to see that I somehow ended up holding Rosalie in my arms while she leaned up against me to hide her face in my chest. I started smiling instantly but quickly let go of her to avoid an awkward situation. She quickly moved away from me while smiling embarrassingly at me. She paused the movie to get up and get the pizza. After a few minutes she returned with the food and put it on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

"Well that was a bit of poor timing wasn't it?" Rosalie asked while giggling.

I laughed some just thinking about the situation. "I know right? I about peed my pants."

She laughed harder while saying, "I was the exact same way!"

We laughed for a little bit longer and then we started to eat while watching the movie. After it was over, Rosalie turned on the lights and got up and grabbed the empty pizza box. All of a sudden there was another knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." I said.

"I have no clue. Do you think you could answer it for me? My hands are sort of full."

"Of course. Just promise that if it's a bad guy that you will tell them who did it okay?" I asked jokingly.

She laughed while saying, "Of course."

I laughed as well and walked towards the door to answer it. There was a short pixie-like girl standing in front of it. She had black hair that was messed up and kind of sticking everywhere and boy she looked confused.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if Rosalie is here. Who are you?"

Right when I was about to answer, I heard Rosalie come up behind me. "Alice? Is that you? Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Rosalie practically squealed in my ear. So this was the Alice Cullen who's house I am living in now. I can definitely say that I was picturing someone completely different.

"I decided to move back here. I couldn't stand being away from Forks or my best friend!" Alice said while giving Rosalie a big hug. I could feel myself growl quietly, which caused Alice to look at me.

"So, who's your friend?" Alice asked while looking me up and down.

"Oh, where are my manners? Alice, this is Bella Swan. She just recently moved here from Canada."

Alice put her hand out for me to shake, which I accepted. "Well Bella, it is _very_ nice to meet you."

I blushed some at her tone and said, "It's nice to meet you too Alice. Rosalie has told me all about you. I am actually living in your old house."

"Oh really now? Well, if you ever need any help with anything at the house, please feel free to give me a call, and I mean _anything_."

"Why don't you come on in Alice? We were just about to play truth or dare." Rosalie asked while stepping aside, which I did as well.

As Alice passed me, she threw me a wink and walked into the living room. Oh boy, this is going to be an interesting night.

**So there was chapter six for you guys. I really hoped you liked this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. And yes, Alice is back! I will try my best to update soon for you guys so you don't have to wait too terribly long to see how this sleep over will end. As always, any review, follow, or favorite would be very much appreciated. It really does encourage me to keep writing when I see how you guys feel about the chapters. If you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story, feel free to tell me whether it be in a review or a PM. If I feel that it could match the story, then I may just possibly use it. So until next time…=D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank you for all the reviews/favorites/followers that I have gotten so far. I don't have much to say this time around so let's go on with the next chapter. Remember that I will not be updating for possibly two weeks because my girlfriend will be here. But I will be thinking up new ideas with her during the break so I will return with good ideas. =D If I have any time this week to update before she gets here, I will try my best to get a post up. They will probably be small filler updates though, keep that in mind. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you. **

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Seven**

"I hope you aren't hungry Alice, Bella and I already ate all the pizza…well more like Bella." Rosalie said jokingly while grinning at me.

"Hey now, I can't help it if I like to eat and that you eat like a little bird." I said while grinning at her.

"Hey! Watch it miss! I do not eat like a bird thank you very much."

"So eating only two pieces of pizza isn't eating like one then?" I asked curiously.

"I was just being nice so you would have enough to eat." Rosalie said while smiling at me.

"Now that we have that settled, I'm not very hungry for pizza." Alice said while glancing at me, causing me to blush. I saw that Rosalie kind of shot Alice a look, which was one that I couldn't recognize.

"Well then Alice, I'm sorry to say but that is all that we have here besides some snacks." Rosalie said while moving to sit on the couch. I went and sat next to her and Alice went to sit on the love seat. "So who's up for some truth or dare?" Rosalie asked while looking at both of us.

"I'm in." I said while smiling.

"I'm definitely in." Alice said while winking at me.

"All right, who goes first?" Rosalie asked.

"How about Bella goes first?" Alice asked while smiling at me.

"Um okay…um…Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Hmm…truth."

"Since it's just the beginning of the game I will start with an easy question. Who was your first kiss?" I asked.

She seemed to think about it for a second and then found the answer. "His name was Emmett McCarty."

I could almost feel my heart tug at that, but I knew that was in the past and she could have easily changed since then. The game went on like this for a while, going back and forth between the three of us either making up silly little dares or truths. That was until it was Alice's turn.

"Bella, truth or dare?" She asked while looking at me.

"Um…dare." I said confidently. How bad could it be? It was only a little dare.

"I dare you to kiss me." Alice said simply.

I stopped and double thought on what she said. Did I hear that correctly? "Um…what?"

"I said, I dare you to kiss me." Alice stated again.

I took a glance over at Rosalie and saw that her jaw was tensed. I could feel my heart tug at this, feeling as if I was cheating on her even though we weren't dating. I'm going to assume that this was the mate connection taking affect. I slowly got up to sit next to Alice and took a breath. Leaning forward, I felt our lips connect and thankfully there was no spark to it. Before I knew it, I felt Alice place her hand on the back of my neck and pull me closer. She was kissing me deeper and I just couldn't get myself to kiss her back, feeling as if I was still betraying Rosalie. She slowly pulled away with a satisfying smirk on her face. I quickly got up and sat down in my previous seat. I looked over at Rosalie to see her practically glaring at Alice.

"Damn Bella, you are an excellent kisser." Alice said while winking at me again.

"Um…thanks…" I said kind of awkwardly. I really wish she would stop doing whatever it was that she is doing. It is making me really rather uncomfortable. "Um Rosalie…it's your turn."

She quickly looked away from Alice and smiled at me. "Truth or dare Bella?" Rosalie asked me with a look in her eye.

"Dare." I said while looking at her.

"I dare you to kiss me." Rosalie said loud and clear.

I was shocked and surprised to say the least. I mean, Rosalie just told me to kiss her. I have been dreaming of her lips for what feels like centuries. I was finally getting the chance to kiss my mate. I slowly got closer to her and laid a hand on her cheek softly. Her skin felt so soft under my fingers, almost like I was touching velvet or silk. I leaned in slowly and ghosted my lips across hers. I could hear her hold her breath, anticipating the kiss. Right when our lips were about to connect, we heard the door open slowly. We quickly pulled away from one another and I looked and saw her blushing. I was pretty sure that I was blushing as well.

"Well, what do we have here? Alice, I thought you moved away?" Came a man's voice by the front door. He had curly blonde hair that stopped at the bottom of his ear. He actually kind of looked a lot like Rosalie, but obviously not nearly as attractive. This must be her brother Jasper that she was talking about.

"Jasper, I would like you to meet my friend Bella Swan. Bella, this is my brother Jasper." Rosalie said introducing us.

I smiled at him while he gave me one back along with a head nod. "Well it is nice to meet you ma'am."

"It's nice to meet you too." I said while still smiling.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt your little slumber party you have here, so I will be in my room if you need anything." Jasper said while going upstairs.

"Actually, I need to be leaving. My parents are probably wondering where I am. I told them that I was just going to be out for a little bit. It was _very_ nice to meet you Bella. I hope to be seeing more of you soon." Alice said while getting up from the couch and smiling at me.

"It was nice meeting you too Alice." I said politely.

"I'll walk you out Alice." Rosalie said with a certain tone of voice like she wanted to talk to Alice alone.

The two walked out and I was very thankful for having advanced hearing. I could tell that they were by Alice's car.

"_What the hell was that Alice?" _I heard Rosalie say angered.

"_Why whatever do you mean Rose?"_

"_Oh don't you Rose me Alice! I was talking about Bella. What the hell was that "I dare you to kiss me"_ _crap."_

I could hear Alice kind of chuckle which I could tell made Rosalie even angrier. _"What, that? Oh that was just me taking what's mine."_

"_What's _yours_? So you all of a sudden think Bella's yours?"_

I heard her chuckle again and heard some shuffling which I was assuming was her getting closer to Rosalie. _"Why of course I do dear Rosalie. I find dear Isabella here very attractive and you and I both know that I _always_ get what I want, and I want Bella for myself."_

I started growling, feeling myself getting angry. How dare she think I was or would ever be hers! I will NEVER be hers because I belong to Rosalie. Sure, she may not know it just yet, but I could never betray her like that. I would have sworn I heard Rosalie make a sound that almost sounded like a growl.

"_Aw is Rosalie getting angry? It's not like you two are dating. For all I know, you don't even like her like that…or do you?"_

It was silent for a few minutes and the only thing I could hear was my heart beating frantically waiting anxiously for the answer. _"Even if I did like her, it's not like she is a lesbian or anything."_

"_You clearly are not very observant. But, it doesn't matter anyway because she is mine. So I highly suggest you back off of her or you will regret it."_

With that I heard Alice's car drive off and I quickly went into the kitchen to act like I was getting a drink. I was just opening the fridge when I heard the door open and I saw a pissed off looking Rosalie. She saw me and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you all right?" I asked curiously.

She looked up at me while saying, "Yeah I am. Alice is just being…well Alice."

"Did she say something to you that made you mad?"

"No, why do you say that?"

"Well, you look angered or bothered about something. You can talk to me if you ever need someone there for you." I said honestly.

Rosalie gave me a smile and looked at me. "Have I told you that you are way too observant for your own good?"

I laughed while walking over to her. "I'm sure you have, but I can't help it. But really Rosalie, are you all right?"

"I think I will be. Can you just promise me something Bella?" Rosalie started to ask softly.

I looked at her and in her violet blue eyes before saying honestly, "Anything you want Rosalie."

"Can you promise me that you won't fall for Alice?" Rosalie asked while looking me in the eye.

I kept looking in her eyes while saying honestly again, "I give you my word I will not fall for Alice. She isn't even close to being my type Rosalie, but why did you ask me for? What did she say to you out there that has you all bothered?" I asked playing it off like I didn't already know the answer.

She paused for a second to look in my eyes and then continued softly. "She said she wants you Bella, like wants you want you. Alice is the type of person that if she sees someone she likes or even closely wants, she _will_ get her way, whether that means hurting other people in the path of the prize. She doesn't deserve you Bella…so please…I'm begging you to please not fall for her Bella." Rosalie said practically begging me.

"Rosalie, like I said, I give you my word that I won't fall for her. She really isn't my type at all."

I could see her relax a little bit after that. "Hey, how about we go upstairs to my room and watch one more movie in my bed?"

I smiled and soon enough we were both lying down in her bed watching some movie. You want to know the ironic part to the whole situation? We were watching some corny movie about Lycans, and let me tell you the way they show how we "supposedly" are is far from being true. Before I could stop myself, I heard myself start to laugh some at the movie, which caused Rosalie to look at me weird.

"What do you think is so funny Ms. Swan?" Rosalie asked while smiling at me.

I tried to control my laughter while looking at her. "It's nothing. This movie is just really corny and the way they show how Lycans are is completely wrong." I said it before I could even realize it. Shit I hope I can get my ass out of this one. I am so not ready to come clean to her.

Rosalie looked at me even weirder before saying, "Well then Bella, how would you describe how a Lycan looks like?"

"Well let's see here, a Lycan would definitely not look like a pathetic wolf like they make them out to be. They would be at least nine feet tall with menacing fangs and teeth and over all scary as hell. Also, they wouldn't have two different eye colors like they said they do. They actually would have only one eye color. So the color that they have in their Lycan form would be the same in their human form. But that is only if they were real." I said confidently. If only she knew that what I said was the actual truth.

"Damn Bella, you really know your facts. Do you look up this stuff when you are bored?" She asked teasingly.

I laughed while saying, "Eh, something like that I suppose."

She laughed and soon she was passed out next to me. Next thing I knew, I was being woken up by a bright light shining in my face. I groaned quietly and tried to turn to my other side when I felt a body curled up against me. I cracked open my eyes to see Rosalie indeed curled up against my side with her head resting on my chest. I smiled at the sight before me and didn't want to move from my spot. But sadly, luck wasn't on my side and I felt her move against me, slowly waking up. She cracked an eye open and when she saw our position she quickly put some space in between us. I wanted to pull her back to me, but thought it wasn't the best thing to do yet.

"I'm sorry about that Bella. I guess somehow in my sleep last night I curled up against you. When I was little, I used to do that with my grandma all the time. I don't know but there was just something about cuddling up next to her that made me feel safe from harm." Rosalie said while looking up at me.

I smiled at her and looked into her eyes. "Well, I can tell you that as long as I am around, you will be safe."

She smiled at me and stretched, which I couldn't help but look at the sight before me. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to teach me how to play some basketball maybe?" I asked softly.

Her face lit up at that. "I would love to! Oh this is going to be fun!"

I laughed and got up to stretch. "What would you suggest I wear?"

She got up as well and went towards her dressers. "Hmm, how about those basketball shorts and a tank top or something."

I smiled at her and looked through my bag for a tank top. Luckily I like to over pack and found one. I quickly changed before she could even turn around. When she did turn around, she looked surprised.

"Wow you changed fast. I didn't even hear you move." Rosalie said while smiling some.

I smiled back at her while saying, "Well, I am a very fast changer I suppose. Either that or you were just oblivious."

She laughed and soon enough we were walking outside and to her small basketball court that she had out in her back yard. Thankfully it wasn't raining so far today so we had almost perfect weather for some outside basketball.

"Okay, first of all, do you know how to shoot a ball?"

I laughed and asked for the ball, which she threw me. I caught it with ease and dribbled the ball to the free throw line and shot the ball, which made an almost swish in the basket.

"Hmm, impressive but you aren't shooting it right." Rosalie said while walking over to me.

"Oh really now, and how exactly do you shoot it?" I asked.

She smiled and walked up behind me. I held my breath, anticipating on what she was planning on doing. I felt her slowly slide her hands down my arms, sending those shocking tingles all over my body. She eventually got to my hands and slid hers over mine. "First, you put your left hand here on the side like this." She said softly in my ear while slowly moving my hand to the side of the ball. "Then you keep your right hand on the back of the ball like this." Then positioned my hand on the back of the ball like she said. "That way, you can use this hand to push it up into the net to make it swish every time." She then used her hands to make my hands shoot the ball, which swished right into the net. Soon enough, I felt the warmth of her body leave mine, which made me miss it even more. I swear she will be the death of me.

After a few minutes of shooting the ball, we soon decided to play a game of HORSE. Sadly, I ended up losing, but I kind of let her win anyway. I didn't want her to notice my advanced senses or any of that. So I just decided to play it safe. After that, we decided to go back inside the house to play some games and watch more movies from her huge movie collection. Sadly, it was soon night time and I had to head home. We were standing by my car talking.

"Do you really have to go home tonight?" Rosalie asked sadly.

I nodded my head a little and looked at her. "Yeah, I need to go home. The house is probably a mess without me there. Knowing Carina and Blain, they probably play wrestled and broke every piece of furniture in the house." I said while laughing some.

She laughed too and before I knew it, I was being pulled in for a hug. I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders, and I quickly wrapped mine around her waist and held her close. The hug was far longer than what people would call your "normal" friend hug, but we didn't mind.

"Well, I will see you on Monday at school okay?" Rosalie asked while looking at my eyes.

"Of course you will silly." I said while smiling and going towards the driver's side door.

"Okay good. Be careful on your way home okay Bella? I don't want you getting hurt or anything."

I smiled and told her that I would and soon enough I was driving home.

It's been about a month and a half now since my first sleep over at her house. I soon began to go over to her house every weekend. She still has yet to come over to mine, mostly because I didn't want to risk anything with her finding out about my pack or myself. Rosalie and I have grown close more than ever over the past month and a half and if I didn't know any better, she returned the same feelings for me that I have for her. I mostly say that because we have had many close calls between us, and by close calls I mean almost kisses. A lot of the time we would be in the middle of talking and as the conversation went on, the closer we would get. Before we knew it our lips would almost be touching and right when I would start to lean in all the way, someone would interrupt us. As for Alice, well she hasn't done much since that night. Yes, she does flirt with me discretely, which would annoy both Rosalie and me. I would catch Rosalie most of the time sending her menacing glares, which would make me smile a bunch. As the weeks and days went on, I could feel my connection with Rosalie grow stronger and stronger. By now, I was almost dying to just kiss her and tell her everything about myself, but sadly I couldn't if I wanted to keep myself and my pack safe. It's not that I am worried about Rosalie hurting any of us or telling anyone, I'm just scared that someone would find out somehow, no matter how secluded we were. Lately, I have been thinking about asking Rosalie out on a date. Maybe take her out to eat, see a movie, and then possibly take her to this one beach I found on one of my nightly runs.

Right now we were sitting in our first period class that we had together. She could tell that I was bothered by something for a few days now but I just couldn't get myself to ask her out on a date. I looked over at Devin and saw that he was giving me the "go on ask her" face. I sighed softly and soon enough the bell rang. As we got up, Rosalie linked her arm with mine, which made me smile and feel a little better. She had to go to her locker before her next class, which I offered to come with. And that is where we currently are now. I sighed softly and decided that it was now or never.

"So…Rosalie…what do you have planned this weekend?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Well, nothing that I know of. Why? Do you have something in mind?"

Come on Bella, you can do this. I took another deep breath and let it out before saying, "Well…I was wondering if um…maybe you would like to go out on a um…a date with me?" I could feel my heart wanting to explode from my chest from the nerves.

I saw her smile a bunch at me with a look of pure excitement in her eyes. "I would love to go out on a date with you Bella. What do you have in mind?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and beamed with excitement. She said yes! Hot dog she said yes! I did a little happy dance in my head before I remembered that I had to answer her question. "Well, it's a surprise. But just dress comfortably, kind of like casually, but not too casually and not too fancy. So I guess somewhere in between?" I said nervously. I can't believe she said yes! AHH I am so excited!

She laughed and gave me a hug. "Bella, relax and breathe. Just tell me what time I need to get ready and when it is."

I gave her a hug back and looked at her and smiled, feeling my heart slowly returning back to normal. "Well, since today is Friday, I say we should have it tonight. I will pick you up at seven?" I asked.

"That sounds perfect Bella. I can't wait. Now, I have to go to class and I suggest you do that as well before you are late." Rosalie said while smiling at me and walking away.

I kept my shit eating grin on my face the whole day. Soon enough, it was after school and I was getting ready for my date with Rosalie. I took another shower since I didn't really want to smell like school or anything. Afterwards, I returned to my room to pick out what I was going to wear. I decided on a pair of nice black skinny jeans with a nice fitting v neck to match it. I slid on my nice pair of Toms and fixed my hair. When I was done, I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 6:30. After spraying some Pure Seduction all over my body, I decided that I better leave. Thirty minutes later, I pulled up at Rosalie's house right on time. I knocked on the door and after a few rustling sounds that sounded like it was coming from upstairs, I saw the door open. My jaw almost dropped by the sight before me. Rosalie was wearing a simple yet stylish black short dress that stopped about mid-thigh with a pair of matching black heals to go with it. Her hair was its usual wavy self which looked absolutely perfect. She looked absolutely perfect, like an angel was in front of me.

"Wow Rosalie, you look beautiful." I said while looking at her in awe still.

She blushed and smiled at me. "Thank you Bella. You don't look too bad yourself."

I smiled and offered her my arm while saying in a horrible British accent, "Your chariot awaits my lady."

She giggled and took my arm and we walked together to my car. I opened her door for her and made sure she was in all the way before I shut it to walk over to my side to get in. I started the car and we were now on our way to the restaurant.

"So, may I ask exactly where are going?" Rosalie asked while looking at me.

I looked over at her and smiled before looking back to the road. "We are actually going to go eat at Olive Garden. I hope that's okay with you. If it isn't, we can easily go someplace else."

I felt her place her hand on top of mine, which was resting on the arm rest, before saying, "That sounds perfect Bella. I happen to love that place."

"Is it really? I love that place too!" I said while smiling a bunch.

She laughed and it was soon a comfortable silence. I realized that her hand was still placed on top of mine, so I slowly laced my fingers with hers. Thankfully, she didn't pull away. I smiled a bunch and held her hand the rest of the drive. We pulled into the parking lot of Olive Garden and surprisingly I got a relatively good parking spot. I turned off the car and got out, walking to her side and opened her door for her. She got out and smiled at me and thanked me. I smiled back at her and we walked into the restaurant.

"Hello, how many will it be tonight?" The host person asked me with a smile.

I smiled at the guy while saying, "There will be two."

"Alright, follow me ladies."

The guy grabbed two menus and led us to a back room with no one in it. We sat down at the table, with both of us sitting across from each other. "Your server will be here with you shortly."

I smiled at him and then turned to look at Rosalie. She looked up at me with a smile then returned to looking at her menu. A few minutes later, our server came up to our table to ask for our drinks. I let Rosalie order first.

"I will take a Coke please."

"Alright, and you miss?"

"I will take the same thing please." I said while smiling at the guy. The guy said he would be back with our orders.

Two five cheese zitis and several bread sticks later, we were both heading out the door completely stuffed. She offered to pay for her meal, but I quickly dismissed it and paid for the whole thing myself. We were now back in the car driving to the next place.

"So, where are we going now?" Rosalie asked while looking at me.

I looked over at her and smiled and kept driving. "You'll have to be patient and find out."

"But maybe I want to know now." Rosalie said while pouting at me.

Oh my god her pout was so amazingly heart melting. But I must not give in. I really wanted to surprise her with this spot. After about thirty minutes or so of driving, we finally pulled into the beach that I found a few weeks ago. We both got out, me opening her door once again, and I led her to the spot I had set up for us.

"Wow this place is beautiful Bella." Rosalie said while looking around.

I smiled and looked at her while saying, "Yeah, it really is."

She looked over at me and smiled and we got to the blanket I had previously laid out for us. We both sat down on it, pretty close to each other I may add.

"How did you find this place Bella?" Rosalie asked while looking at me.

"I found it one day while I was out on a run."

"Man, you must run far. This is like what, at least twenty minutes away right?"

I thought about it for a second and then said, "Yeah, at least twenty minutes or so. I love to run. For some reason it soothes me."

"Kind of like how basketball soothes me, right?" Rosalie asked while still looking at me.

I nodded my head and then looked ahead of me. I watched how the water came in and out of the shore and listened to the soothing sounds of the waves.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked and saw that Rosalie was looking at me curiously. "Do you believe in mythical creatures?" I asked randomly.

"Like vampires and werewolves?" Rosalie asked.

I turned and looked at her. "Not just them. I'm talking about everything. Vampires, werewolves, witches…even lycans…"

"Well…I believe that it could be possible I suppose. How about you? Do you believe in mythical creatures?"

I snorted some and smiled a little. If only she knew. "I definitely believe in them. I mean, the world is full of possibilities right? So why not creatures as well. Do you think they are all evil? You know, kind of like how the movies portray them to be." I asked while looking in her eyes.

She was looking in mine as well while saying, "No, I don't believe that they can all be evil. Actually, I think that everyone is just too closed minded to even think of them any different. I mean, doesn't the movies portray them all to be humans in some way? Just because they are different than your average human doesn't make them evil. Yeah, vampires drink blood and werewolves and lycans both kill humans, but if they were real I believe that they wouldn't want to harm every human being in sight."

"At least you aren't one of those closed minded people then. There's at least some hope for humanity, right?" I asked teasingly.

She laughed and looked at me. "Of course. Why should I judge someone by what they are?"

I looked into her eyes and smiled at her. She really is the most perfect human being I have ever had the privilege of meeting. I could seriously look into her eyes all day if I had to. We soon grew into a silence, which wasn't awkward at all. We were both just staring into each other's eyes. I saw her start to slowly lean in and so did I. I really think this is it. This is finally the time that I get to kiss her. As our lips got closer, I could feel my heart start to explode. Finally, after what felt like centuries of waiting, I felt the softest lips on top of mine.

**Yes, I am that type of person that ended with a cliff hanger. Normally I hate when writers leave with cliff hangers, and I hate that I had to do it but I felt like this was a perfect (well in a sense anyway) spot to end it at. Anyway, keep in mind that I won't be updating probably again for about two weeks because my girlfriend is staying with me this coming weekend/week. But if I get a chance to update before she comes, I will try my best to do that. But keep in mind that they will probably be fillers or something since I usually don't have much time to update during the week. Anyway, like always it would be greatly appreciated if you sent a review telling me how you liked this chapter or the story as a whole. Also, if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story, feel free to tell me them either in a review or a PM. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I actually got to update before my girlfriend comes over, so feel lucky! I'm not sure how long this chapter will be though. But keep in mind that I will not be updating for at least all of this week and weekend. I would like to thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and followers that I have gotten so far. It is greatly appreciated. =] Anyway, let's get on with this shall we? Here's the next chapter for you guys.**

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Eight**

I swear I died and went to heaven by now. I mean, Rosalie Hale is kissing me like legit kissing me! I have been dreaming about this moment since the first day I saw her. I felt myself scoot closer to her and deepen the kiss while slowly wrapping my arms around her waist. After a few minutes, I could feel her slowly pull away from me with a shit eating grin on her face. I grinned back at her and lightly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked softly while looking at her.

She smiled more and kept looking at me. "Oh nothing, just something I have been thinking about in my head."

I tilted my head to the side a little, which I saw her smiling even more at. "Do tell."

She blushed and looked down. "Well…I was just thinking…about how I have wanted to kiss you for the longest time now." Rosalie said almost so quietly that if I didn't have advanced hearing, I know for a fact I wouldn't have been able to hear what she said.

But, since I did have advanced hearing, I heard it and it made me smile like an idiot. "Really?"

She looked up at me and nodded her head slowly while smiling. "Yes really. I have wanted to kiss you since the first day I have seen you."

I blushed and looked into those amazing eyes of hers. "Rosalie, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear those words."

Rosalie got a confused look on her face. Oh shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud. "What do you mean Bella?"

Right before I was about to explain it to her, I could feel my phone start to vibrate. I sighed and pulled it out to see who it was. I saw that it was Devin calling and I sighed even more. "Hold on a second Rosalie. I need to take this, I'm sorry."

She nodded her head like she understood.

"Yes Devin, what do you want? This had better be damn good." I said in annoyance.

"_What the hell are you doing Bella? How stupid can you really be? I mean honestly, a _human_?" _Devin all but yelled at me in my ear.

I winced by the loudness of his voice. "What do you mean? I am really confused right now."

"_Carina told me everything Bella. How in the HELL can you mate with her? Don't you know how fucking dangerous that is!" _

Dammit Carina! I am going to have a talk with her when I get home. "I can't discuss it right now Devin. I'll be home in a few. So I suggest you calm your ass before you piss me off even more." I said angrily and hung up my phone. I gave Rosalie an apologetic look before slowly getting up. "I'm sorry Rosalie, is it okay if we continue this conversation later? There seems to be a family emergency back at the house. I am so sorry."

She slowly got up and smiled at me. "It's completely fine Bella. I understand, really I do. I just hope that everything is fine and no one is hurt."

We walked to my car and I held open her door for her. When she got in, I hurriedly got in on my side and drove her home. I pulled into her driveway and got out to walk her to the door. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Once again, I am so sorry that we had to end the night abruptly. I promise that I will make it up to you if you will let me." I said softly while looking into her eyes.

She looked up at me and smiled a bunch. "Why of course I will Bella. Just text me when you get the chance tonight okay? I want to know that you made it back safe."

I grinned at her. Aw she cares about my safety. "Of course I will. So…I guess I have to leave now. Goodnight Rosalie and sweet dreams." I said while starting to walk off. I felt a hand being placed on my wrist and pulled me back. She leaned in and gave me a soft gentle kiss. I smiled a bunch and returned it with pleasure.

She leaned in and whispered softly in my ear, "Goodnight Bella. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

And with that, she opened the front door and walked inside. I just stared at the spot where she was standing in shock. I quickly shook myself out of it and headed back home.

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you know what's best for you, you will get your ass in here now." I heard Devin yell at me as soon as I pulled up into the driveway. I rolled my eyes and got out and started walking towards the house. Who is he to give _me_ orders? I'm the damn Alpha here! I walked into the house and towards the living room and saw Devin standing there glaring at me. I took a seat on the couch and looked at him.

"So, what put you in this lovely mood tonight Devin?" I asked sarcastically. Yes, I like to piss him off.

He glared at me and got closer to me. "I can't believe you Bella! Don't you know how dangerous this could be? We are meant to KILL humans Bella. Kill them. We don't fucking have relationships with them, let alone _mate_ with them Isabella!"

I was getting angrier and angrier as time went on. I was sending him the full on death glare. "Do you really think I _meant_ for this to happen Devin? Because here's a newsflash for you, I wasn't! It took me by complete surprise! You have no idea how confusing all of this can be! I was experiencing a whole new set of emotions! My body was reacting in ways that it never has done before. I almost changed right in front of her! I would do anything just to make sure she had a normal life Devin! I don't want to hurt her and I'm not planning on hurting her!"

"I'm sorry but I just can't accept this. It is way too dangerous. Not just for you, but for the pack as well. I think it would be in our best interest if we would just up and move away from this place Bella. Nothing good would come of it."

I stood up and glared at him. "You don't trust my control over her? Wow, after all these years and you think I can't handle it? Well here's a newsflash Devin: I'M THE FUCKING ALPHA SO WHAT I SAY GOES. You can't control me or what my pack does. If we upped and moved from here, it would be the worst decision that we would have ever made. Everyone loves it here Devin. Also with Blain about to fully mature and start his phasing process soon, we can't afford to move anywhere else."

He shot me a fierce glare while saying menacingly, "This whole thought of you thinking you are "mated" to this…this…"

"This what Devin? Go on, say it." I practically yelled at him.

He continued to glare while continuing, "The mere thought of you even being mated to this pathetic excuse of a human is a complete sham! There has never once been a Lycan mated to a human being before! It just can't possibly happen. You are wasting your time as well as mine. I demand that you don't pursue this any longer!"

I got up into his face while shaking. This is not a good sign. Where is everyone else when I need them? They are probably out hiding; I would be too if I knew that this was going to go down. "I _demand_ that you treat Rosalie with respect! She _is_ my mate and _nothing_ is going to change that."

With a loud growl, Devin suddenly transformed into his Lycan form and lunged at me. Before he could even get up into the air, I was transformed myself and moved out of the way, causing him to crash into the ground. I lunged at him and managed to grab him by the neck. He was snarling at me while trying to get free. I sent him my fiercest glare and shouted at him in my Alpha voice.

"_I DEMAND YOU TO STAND DOWN DEVIN! YOU CANNOT WIN AGAINST ME AND YOU KNOW IT. I ALSO DEMAND THAT YOU LEAVE ROSALIE ALONE AND LEAVE IT TO ME TO DECIDE WHAT IS RIGHT OR WRONG. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY THEN YOU WILL BE SENTENCED TO EXILE AND NO LONGER WELCOME IN THIS PACK. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_

Now if you didn't know about the Alpha Demand, let me tell you about it. Every Alpha has a certain voice that if used, any pack member it is used on or the pack itself has to obey. If they do not obey, then that will cause them severe punishment, which could lead to being exiled from the pack. That means that every pack connection you have with them will be torn away from you. You will no longer be in the pack and you will be considered an Omega. Omega Lycans, werewolves, or whatever does NOT survive alone. Like I have told you before, we always need our packs because that makes you stronger.

I felt Devin wince at this and felt him try to resist. I turned it on full force and glared him down while snarling. I could hear a whimper and could feel Carina's presence in the living room. I knew she knew better than disturb me. After about twenty minutes, Devin finally caved and he transformed back to his human form. I was still in my Lycan form and holding him up by his neck against the wall. I gradually transformed back and let go. I stepped away from him and went upstairs to my room, not giving even a second glance towards Carina. An hour or so later, I heard a soft knock on my door. I told whoever it was to come in and I saw Carina walking in.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened…but I swear to you I didn't tell him on purpose. He forced it out of me Bella…I'm so sorry…"

I sighed softly and patted the spot next to me. She slowly came over and sat down on the bed. "It's okay Carina. How did he find out exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Well…I accidentally let it slip that you were out on a date with Rosalie. I honestly didn't know that Devin was even listening because I was talking to Destiny about it. I guess he put two and two together and next thing I knew, he was using his power over me and demanding it out of me."

I growled at that. How dare he do that to her! "I will have to punish him for that later. I forgive you though Carina."

She smiled at me and leaned over to give me a hug, which I gladly returned. Suddenly I got hit with this painful feeling in my chest. I winced suddenly and next thing I know, I was hearing a conversation in my head.

"_What do you mean you went out on a date with her? I thought I told you she's mine!"_

"_Oh put a sock in it Alice! You don't even know her! I don't see you trying to become better friends with her or tying to know more about her. All you do is sit there and flirt with her, and if you're not flirting then you are glaring at me. Why don't you just get the point that she will never be yours Alice?"_

"_Oh yeah, and what makes you so sure that she wants you instead?"_

"_Because, dear friend, Bella kissed me during our date. Also, she said that she has been waiting for that for a long time…even though I don't know exactly what that means…"_

"_You fucking bitch! How dare you fucking kiss her!"_

I shook my head and I could see that Carina was looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay Bella? You seemed like you were in a completely different place there for a few minutes."

"I think Rosalie is in trouble. Carina, can you please make sure that everyone stays safe? I need to go see if she is okay." I asked while walking to my door that leads to the outside part of the house.

"Um, sure, but how do you know if she's in trouble or not?"

"I don't know Rina, I am just getting this strong urge to go check on her."

Before Carina could even say anything, I was jumping out of my door and I bolted towards the woods. From what I could tell, they weren't that far from my house actually. It was probably about a few miles out. As I got closer, the pull on my soul got stronger. I was running as fast as my feet would take me. Soon enough, I got closer to them where I could hear the conversation between the two of them. The weirdest thing is that it is the _same_ conversation I heard in my head! It matched it to a T. I could hear Alice's voice getting louder and angrier the closer I got. I suddenly felt the strongest urge that I needed to transform right now. I could see Alice running towards Rosalie about to attack her. Before she could however, I felt myself jump in the air and by the time I landed, I was transformed into my inner beast standing right in front of Rosalie. I was snarling and glaring at Alice who stopped in mid run to stare at me shocked. I can see why she was too. Instead of my usual 9 foot tall Lycan form, I was instead standing at about 10 foot and I could tell that it wasn't just my height that grew, that I also grew in muscle wise as well. Whoa, what the fuck happened to me?

Before I could stop myself, I was soon saying in the most menacing voice I have ever had towards Alice, "_DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! YOU HURT HER AND YOU DIE!_"

I stood in front of Rosalie protectively while Alice smirked at me.

"Well, what do we have here Bella? I think someone has a dirty little secret that they just let out of the bag towards the _wrong_ person. I cannot wait to tell Kevin where you live now. He will be very pleased. Toot-a-loo Bella." With that, Alice left after giving me an evil smirk. I turned around towards Rosalie to see her mouth open and in total shock. I think I broke her.

"What…what are you?" Rosalie finally managed to say after a long pause.

**Yes, I know, I left you with ANOTHER cliff hanger. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. Honestly, when I started writing this chapter out I had no clue where to go with it. But thankfully my lovely girlfriend decided to help me out, so I owe a huge thank you to her for giving me all the ideas for this chapter. Anyway, like you have noticed, this chapter is strictly filler. I will most likely not be updating for about a week since my girlfriend is coming over tomorrow. If you guys would please send me a review it would be **_**greatly**_** appreciated, whether it is big or small! I enjoy hearing from my readers and knowing how they think of the chapter. Also, if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story in the future, feel free to either tell me it in a review or PM. If I feel like it will fit in the story, I just may use it. =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!:  
**

**So I now have a website that you can go to to see what my characters look like in my story. I have the link posted on my profile if you are interested in seeing them. If the link doesn't work then just type it in your browser exactly how I have it typed on my profile and it should bring you to it. Alright so I'll continue with the other announcements now.  
**

**So some people have assumed that Alice is a vampire. Well, I'm sorry to tell you that she is NOT a vampire. She is completely human. As much as I like writing and reading about vampires, I'm tired of the typical Twilight story line and I want to mix it up a bit. So with that being said, there will NOT be any vamps in this story. Everyone is completely human minus a few characters. No, I am not going to be telling you who all is human or not human…I will leave that for you to find out when the time is right. =] Anyway, my girlfriend is still here but she gave me "permission" to go ahead and write on a chapter for you guys. Surprisingly I haven't received many reviews or anything for the last chapter. But for the ones who did review/favorite/follow I would like to say thank you and that it is very much appreciated. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy.**

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Nine**

"What…what are you?" Rosalie managed to say after a long pause.

I slowly walked towards her while saying very softly, _"Please don't be scared of me Rosalie. I am not going to harm you."_

She kept looking at me and surprisingly allowed me to get closer to her. "I'm not scared of you Bella. I mean, you just jumped out of nowhere to save me from Alice. Speaking of, how in the hell did you even know where I was at?"

I let out a sigh of relief. At least I know now that I don't frighten her or anything. I slowly stopped in front of her. I was pretty much a towering tree compared to her little figure. Slowly lifting up my paw-like hand and laying it on her cheek, I said softly, _"I could sense that you were in danger or was going to be. I couldn't risk not seeing you for myself. I was at home talking to Carina when it happened."_

"When what happened exactly?" Rosalie asked curious.

"_I don't exactly know how to explain it, but like I said I was in my room talking to Carina and then out of nowhere I could hear and see you and Alice arguing before it even happened. Something was tugging at me and yelling at me to go and see if you are safe so I bolted. I ran all the way from my house in my human form until I saw Alice run towards you and that is when I was transformed into this form and standing right in front of you."_

"What exactly are you Bella? I mean, you are absolutely gigantic!"

"_Well, if you would like I could tell you all about what I am."_

"I would really appreciate that but Bella, do you think you could transform back into your human self? I think I would feel more comfortable talking to the face I have grown to recognize." Rosalie asked jokingly.

I laughed a little bit and moved far away from her, I wouldn't want to risk hurting her at all. After quickly transforming back, I was really thankful that my clothes are automatically back on my body, or else that would have been embarrassing. I went and sat down on a broken log, and soon enough Rosalie sat down next to me.

"So, where exactly do you want me to start?" I asked while looking at her.

"How about start from the beginning. Like what you are exactly and then work your way from there."

I nodded my head and then sighed. "Okay, well first off, I am a Lycan."

"Like those monsters that we saw in that one movie on our first sleep over together?" Rosalie asked while looking at me.

I winced a little at that. What she said kind of hurt me a little. I mean, I don't consider us monsters. "Yeah like those. First off though, we are not monsters. We are a mythical creature that protects humans, not kill them. Yes, before you ask there are some Lycans out there that will kill other humans but my pack and I don't believe in that."

"Wait, the others that live with you…are they…Lycans too?"

I looked at her and nodded my head yes. "Yes, they are. Devin is actually my Beta, or second hand man is pretty much what you would call it. Everyone is a Lycan except for Blain because he hasn't turned of age yet."

"What exactly is the turning of age mean?"

"When you turn of age, it means you have officially matured enough to finally transform into your inner beast. Everyone that has the Lycan gene in them has an inner beast from the moment they are born, but it doesn't fully come out until you turn the age of sixteen. Blain will be turning that age in November. When you have transformed for the first time though, the alpha of the pack has to train them right away. Since I am the alpha, when Blain finally transforms next month, I will have to take him out hunting right away and teach him our ways. If I would happen to fail at it, he could easily become the type of Lycan that kills humans instead."

"Wait, you're an alpha?" Rosalie asked shocked. I nodded my head yes at her. "So that means you are the leader and the boss pretty much right?"

"Yes, that means I get to make all of the decisions that are good for the pack. I have to set a good example for everyone as well because they look up at me."

"So, do your purple eyes mean anything? Like do they mean you are a Lycan?" Rosalie asked while looking into my eyes.

I blushed from that and kept on talking. "Actually yes they do mean something. My purple eyes means that I am the strongest and that I am the Alpha of the pack, Devin has silver eyes which means that he is second strongest, Destiny and her brother Blain both have blue eyes which is third strongest, and then lastly Carina has golden eyes which is the weakest. Even though Blain hasn't transformed yet he still has blue eyes because of his sister. Siblings usually tend to have the same eye color no matter how strong or weak they are. Carina is only the weakest because she is the second youngest, so I wouldn't suggest picking a fight with her because she can still kick some ass."

She laughed at that while saying, "I wasn't really planning on it. Do your eyes change when you transform? How tall do you get? And also, what is all of your fur colors? Like are they the same colors or different?"

I laughed from all of her questions. She is too cute sometimes. "No, our eyes stay the same even when we transform into our other form. Lycans typically get up to nine feet tall. For some reason though, I can get up to about ten feet tall. It actually just happened earlier and I grew more muscular as well."

"I can see that. Damn Bella, it looks like you lifted weights for twenty-four hours straight."

I laughed and continued on with her answers. "Anyway, not all of our fur looks the same. Mine as you can see is completely white as snow, Devin's is completely gray, Destiny's is almost a reddish-brown color, Blain's is dark brown, and Carina's is almost dirty blonde color. Our fur color doesn't really mean anything about our strength, even though I think it kind of matches our personality or something like that."

"So, can anyone become a Lycan, or do you have to have the gene?" Rosalie asked while looking at me.

"Well a true Lycanthropy is when you have the gene in your DNA, which is what the pack and I have. If you get bitten by one though, you have a good chance of becoming one. They aren't nearly as strong as we are though, and they don't get all of the advanced senses."

"So what exactly did Devin want when you got home by the way? I'm sorry for the sudden subject change."

I laughed and smiled at her. "It's completely fine. He actually was beyond furious about finding out something that I have hidden from him for a month now."

"What was it that you were hiding from him?" Rosalie asked softly.

Oh shit what do I say? I want to tell her about the mate connection and it would be easier to now since she knows about me, but I feel like everything I have told her so far is a lot to take in. Also what if she freaks out if I told her? I can't afford to lose her even if it's just friendship. "Oh um…I was hiding the fact that I um…that I like you…a lot…" I said softly while blushing a bunch.

She started smiling a lot at that. "Why would he get furious at that?"

"Well because since he's my Beta, he thinks I need to tell him everything that is on my mind or any new news that I have heard anywhere. He was furious that I told Carina instead of him. He thinks it's beyond dangerous."

"Why? I'm not going to hurt you or your family. I can give you my word about that Bella."

I smiled a bunch while saying, "I trust that you won't Rosalie. It's just…Devin thinks it's incredibly dangerous for any Lycan to interact with a human in any way possible unless it's to protect them. He actually tried to forbid me in being friends with you, which didn't end well for him. I threatened to exile him if he didn't stand down."

Rosalie looked extremely confused at that. "What exactly does exiling mean?"

I smiled and continued. "When you exile a pack member, it's pretty much tearing every connection they had with you or your pack out of their soul and it's incredibly painful not only for the pack member who is getting it done but also for the rest of the pack as well. When a Lycan is exiled they become an Omega, which is pretty much a loner. Omegas are rarely known to survive more than a week by themselves. Lycans need to travel and live in packs in order to survive. Having a pack, no matter how big or small it is, it strengthens you and that helps to surviving."

"So now that I know the truth about you, what was the real reason why you moved here all the way from Canada?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Well…first of all, we needed better coverage for ourselves and in the area that we lived in it wasn't very tree covered. Also, since Blain is going to be transforming soon, we needed an area with a wide variety of animals to feed off of and places that were more private than back home so no one would suspect anything. A few of us have gotten caught and my father said that people were starting to raise questions. So he decided that it was best if he sent us here while my mother and he stayed up there. He did say though that if we ever needed him that he would come down here right away."

Rosalie soon got up and stretched her legs. "Not to rush off or anything, but I need to be heading over to my grandmother's house. I was actually on my way there when I ran into Alice and then that whole thing went down."

I nodded my head and got up as well. "Would you like for me to walk you there? I want to make sure you made it there safely."

She smiled at me and offered me her hand, which I gladly took. "Of course, I wouldn't mind the company."

I grinned and we started to walk towards her grandmother's house, which thankfully wasn't too far from here. After about twenty minutes or so of walking, we finally arrived to her house. It was a cute little house that looked to only have one bedroom, a kitchen, bathroom, and a sitting room. The outside kind of looked like a log cabin, which made it even cuter. We walked up to the door and I was about to tell her goodbye when Rosalie tugged on my hand to tell me to stay.

"You should come in for a little bit. I want you to meet my grandmother. She will absolutely adore you." Rosalie said while smiling at me.

I smiled at her while saying, "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Of course I'm sure silly. Now come on, you're going to love her."

With that Rosalie knocked on the door a few times and then opened the door to lead me inside. This whole time we were still holding hands by the way.

"Grandmother, I'm here! I hope you don't mind that I brought some company as well." Rosalie said while bringing me with her to the sitting room.

When we got into the room, I looked and saw an elderly woman sitting in a chair knitting what seems to look like a scarf. She had short gray hair that curled some and the same colored eyes as Rosalie. Well now I know where she got her eyes from. The woman looked up and as soon as she saw me she smiled lovingly and got up.

"Well who might this be that you brought Rosalie? She is absolutely beautiful!" The woman said while smiling and making me blush.

Rosalie smiled while saying, "Grandma, this is my friend Bella that I have told you about. Bella, this is my grandmother."

"Hello it is very nice to meet you." I said while smiling.

She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, which I returned. "Just call me Aigua sweetheart. I have heard all about you."

"All good things I hope." I said while laughing some.

She smiled and laughed while saying, "Of course they were all good things. You have made quite an impact on my dear Rosalie's life. I can see how close you two are just by looking at the both of you."

"Grandmother! You're embarrassing me!" Rosalie said while blushing a deep red on her cheeks.

I smiled and squeezed her hand to help ease the embarrassment from her. "What? It's the truth! You know how observant I can be Rosalie."

"I really like your house Aigua. It's very well decorated." I said while looking around her sitting room.

Aigua smiled at me and patted my shoulder softly. "Why thank you Bella, that was very nice of you. I like her Rosalie. You should keep her around."

Now it was my turn to blush a deep shade of red. I turned to Rosalie and saw that she was smiling a bunch, which made me start smiling as well.

"I was planning on it Grannie." Rosalie said while squeezing my hand and smiling.

"So Bella, would you mind staying for dinner? I would love to get to know the girl who has my Rosalie all flustered." Aigua asked while looking at me.

"Oh no thanks, I don't want to intrude on anything. I was just coming by to make sure Rosalie got here safe." I said while starting to stand up from my seat.

I felt Aigua's hand on my shoulder while she said, "Oh heavens no dear, you aren't intruding at all. I insist, please stay for dinner."

I looked at Rosalie who was giving me the look to just agree with her and smiled at her, which she returned. "Alright, I will stay for dinner. What are we having?" I asked teasingly.

Rosalie's grandmother smiled at me while saying, "We will be having steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Will you two girls like to help me?"

I smiled and nodded my head yes at her. "I would love to help. It's the least I can do since you offered me to stay."

"I'll help too Grannie. I just need to go to the restroom first. I will be right back. Grannie, try not to ask too many questions."

Rosalie got up and went to the other parts of the house while I followed Aigua to the kitchen. She brought out the steaks and asked me to help season them.

"So Bella, you have quite a unique color of eyes. Is that common in your family?" Aigua asked while looking at me.

It's almost as if she can see right through me. Like she can decipher who I really am and I can't tell if that is a bad thing or good thing at this point. "Oh um…it's kind of common I suppose. Only a few of my family members has the eye color."

"Did you know that the color purple means strength and leadership in certain cultures?"

I stopped seasoning the steaks for a minute or two and tried my best to not falter. It's bad enough that Rosalie knows about me, I can't let other people know. But how in the world does she know this information? There has to be reasoning behind all of this. I actually knew what the color purple stands for, but I need to play it off so I don't draw suspicion. "Actually, no I didn't know that. That's really odd too because that totally doesn't match my personality at all." I said jokingly and laughed a little bit.

She laughed some too and kept looking at me. "I have a strong feeling it does match your personality. You seem like a leader Bella, not a follower. Something about you tells me that you want to do what is right not what will benefit for you. You would be a strong leader."

"You really think so? Maybe I should get into shape then huh?" I said while laughing nervously again.

"You already seem like you're in good enough shape as is sweetheart. Do you play any sports? Any running perhaps?" Aigua asked curiously.

Oh come on please stop asking me these questions. Where is Rosalie? Shouldn't she be back by now? "No I don't play any sports. I'm not much of a team player anyway. I do like to run though. I usually take a run about once a day."

Aigua nodded her head and walked over to me slowly. When she reached me, she slowly reached out her hand to place it on my cheek. She then started to look at me and I mean really look at me. It looked as if she was examining something. After a few minutes of this, she finally started to break out into a small smile that gradually got bigger and bigger. It was at this moment that I realized she knew exactly what I was. I started to freak out in my mind, which only made her smile more.

She then leaned in and said softly, "Relax Bella dear. I promise I'm not going to cause harm on you. You have no idea how happy this makes me to know that Rosalie has you in her life. I'm trusting that you will keep her safe from harm, am I correct?"

I nodded my head yes and looked her directly in the eyes. "I give you my word that she will be forever safe."

Aigua smiled more and looked me in the eye, her smile was now long gone. "Bella, you need to stay safe as well. I feel that there is great trouble that is heading your way and you need to be prepared for it. Do whatever it takes to keep you, Rosalie, and your family safe."

I got really confused from that. What did she mean by great trouble heading my way? "I do not quite understand what you mean by that Aigua. What do you mean by great trouble is heading my way?"

She was about to respond when she suddenly pulled away from me and started to work on supper again. I then realized why she suddenly moved away when I saw Rosalie walking back into the room. She saw me and gave me a smile while walking over to us.

"What are you two ladies up to?" Rosalie asked while starting to help with supper as well.

Supper went by a little fast. Rosalie's grandmother asked me a few questions here and there, but it was nothing like it was earlier. Rosalie asked me to take her home, which I was glad to accept.

"Now Rosalie, you will have to bring Bella back here more often okay?" Aigua asked while pulling me in for a hug.

I smiled and gave her a hug back. "I will Grannie. I'll see you later okay?" Rosalie asked while giving her a hug.

We said our goodbyes and now we were walking to her house, which thankfully wasn't very far from here. As we were walking, I could feel Rosalie slowly slide her hand into mine, which made me smile a bunch. After a few minutes of walking, we finally arrived at her house. While still holding hands, we walked up to her porch and smiled at each other.

"Thank you for walking me home Bella. That was very sweet of you." Rosalie said while still smiling at me.

I gave her a smile back and kissed her hand softly. "It was my pleasure Ms. Hale. I needed to make sure you stayed safe."

"So…I was wondering something…" Rosalie started off quietly. I looked at her and gave her another smile while squeezing her hand softly, letting her know she can continue. "…well…I was wondering if maybe um…if you would want to be my girlfriend?" Rosalie finally asked.

I could feel my heart beating frantically. Did she just really ask me to be her girlfriend? I feel like I have died and gone to heaven. I think she took my silence as a bad thing since she started to look down some. "Rosalie, relax. I was just having a thinking moment. But of course I would love to be your girlfriend. It would be an honor. But are you sure you want to be with me though Rosalie?"

"Of course I'm sure Bella. Why wouldn't I want to be with you? I mean, I like you a lot, you're incredibly sweet, and I know you can keep me safe from harm." Rosalie said while giving my hand a squeeze now.

I smiled like an idiot. "Well because of what I am. I can tell you right now that it's not going to be a walk in a park to be with me Rosalie. Something could happen at any moment and I don't want you to feel like you have to go through that."

Rosalie let go of my hand to place both of her hands on my cheeks. She looked me in the eyes while saying seriously, "Bella, like I have told you before, I like you so much. There's something about you that makes me drawn to you and I can't deny it any longer. I want us to have a relationship that isn't just based off of friendship, but also off of trust and honesty. I want to be able to tell everyone that you are my girlfriend. I don't want any other girl to have you Bella. I don't care if you are a Lycan or even if you were an alien. I like you for you and that is all that matters."

I smiled so much and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss started off slow at first but then it gradually got more heated. I slowly pulled away and placed my hands on her waist. "As much as I loved where that was going, I want us to go slow with this relationship okay? I think it is better to take things as they come rather than taking it too fast. I hope that's all right with you." I said softly while looking at her.

She smiled at me and gave me a soft kiss. "Of course it is fine with me Bella. I don't want to rush things with you either. Just promise me that you will be completely open and honest with me and I will promise I will be the same."

"Of course Rosalie, I would never lie or hide things from you. But you do need to go inside before you catch a cold or something." I said while smiling at her.

She smiled and pulled me into a hug and then slowly letting go. "Alright, just promise me you will be safe okay? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Do you really think I will get easily hurt out there? I mean come on, I'm a Lycan. A ten foot one none the less." I said while grinning.

I felt her slap my arm playfully. "You know what I mean smart ass." Rosalie said while giggling a little.

I smiled and gave her a soft kiss and told her my goodbyes. After I walked off of her porch, I started to run towards the woods. When I knew I was safely covered, I transformed into my other form and started to sprint towards my house on all fours. I couldn't stop thinking about Rosalie the whole way there. I can't believe I am finally dating my mate. After everything that I have told her tonight, she still wanted to be with me. I have to admit, I have gotten extremely lucky to have Rosalie as a mate. She handled everything so well too. If I was in her place and she told me that she transforms into a ten foot Lycan, then I would have probably passed out from the shock. I wonder what her grandmother meant though by "great trouble is heading my way?" Whatever it is, I really hope it's not something that will harm either Rosalie or my pack. I can't handle losing either of them.

I finally reached the outskirts of my house, so I decided to transform back to my human form. When I got in eye sight of the house, I could see Devin standing outside pacing back and forth in the front yard. When he saw me merging out of the woods he stopped and sent me a glare.

"How could you! How could you fucking tell her! You had NO right Bella!" Devin said angrily when I got in front of him.

"What do you mean how could I tell her? What exactly did I tell to who Devin?" I asked confused.

"Oh don't you play dumb with me Swan! I heard what you did tonight! You told Rosalie about us! How could you? Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

How in the world did he even know that? I know I didn't tell anyone…oh shit I know how now. He must have heard me talk about it in my head on my way home. I forgot to say that we can only hear each other's thoughts when we are in our Lycan form. Devin must have been out hunting and he overheard my thoughts. I have a feeling this won't end up good.

"Yes Devin I know how dangerous that is. I had to tell her though Devin. She saw me transform." I said while looking at him. I know he's pissed right now, but he needs to just understand my reasoning.

"And how in the fuck did she see you transform Bella? Did you do it on purpose? I swear to god if you did Bella…" Devin said getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

Now I was getting angry as well. He needs to stop being so damn judgmental and let me explain things before he assumes. "No I didn't do it on fucking purpose! She was in danger Devin! I know you don't have a mate, but I do and when your mate is in danger, you will do anything to protect them. I saw her getting ready to be attacked by Alice and the next thing I knew I was transforming in mid-air and landing right in front of Rosalie. After that, I had to explain everything Devin. She took it well and she won't tell anyone. I give you my word on that."

"How exactly do you know that she won't accidentally tell Bella? I don't trust her and I never will. She's just a pathetic human that isn't worthy of anything." Devin said angrily.

Before I could stop myself, I felt myself transforming into my inner beast. I started to snarl menacingly while getting closer to him. _"Don't you EVER call her pathetic! She is my MATE and you WILL respect that Devin. That is an order."_

Devin transformed into his gray Lycan and snarled back at me. _"I don't think you have any right to tell me what to do Bella. You don't deserve to be Alpha of this pack. You are a poor excuse of one and you don't care for the safety of this pack! It's bad enough that a human knows of our secret but you are also mated with her. Lycans don't mate with humans and you know that Bella! It's dangerous not only for the pack but also for the human! You are only going to bring her harm!"_

I snarled even more menacingly and lunged at him. We started to attack one another, each of us trying to have the upper hand. I finally got him pinned down by his throat. I got as close as I could to his face and said menacingly, _"I am a better Alpha than you EVER would be! Don't you dare talk to me like that because I DO make decisions that are based on the safety of this pack! YOU are the one that puts us in danger Devin! I can't control who I am mated to, but if you EVER threaten her or try to cause harm to her, I WILL be forced to end you! If you don't like how I make decisions then leave. But remember, once you leave this pack, you are never allowed to return back."_

I heard him snarl and try to snap at my face. _"Fine, I don't have to listen to you Bella! I will leave and find my own pack. I will lead it and be a better Alpha than you ever will be. I hope your little pathetic thing you call a mate is worth the damage that will be done in the future!"_ Devin said while pushing me off of him and starting to walk away.

I was about to jump after him and attack him for the words he said about Rosalie when I felt a strong pair of arms holding me back. I turned to look and saw that it was Carina and Destiny holding me back in their Lycan forms as well.

"_Let the little shit go Bella. He is not worth fighting for. He will get what is coming to him soon enough." _Carina said while trying to hold me back.

It took me awhile to calm down, but soon enough I did and they finally let me go. The three of us transformed back and walked inside the house.

"Would you like to tell us what the hell happened out there Bella?" Carina asked while having us all sit down on the couch.

"Yeah, that is so not like you two to fight like that. Is everything okay?" Destiny asked as well while sitting down next to me.

I sighed softly and decided that I needed to let my pack in on what is going on. "Des, do you think you could get your brother in here as well? I need to tell everyone what is going on."

"Of course Bella, just let me go get him from his room." Destiny said while getting up.

A few minutes later we were all sitting in the room, well minus Devin. I stood up to face them all. "Alright, I have been hiding something from all of you for a month now. But keep in mind that I was only hiding it because I wasn't sure anything was going to come from it. But now that it has, I need to tell you the whole thing."

Carina rolled her eyes while Destiny looked at me. "Come on Swan, just tell us already."

"So I should start from the beginning. On the first day of school I found my mate. I could tell it instantly because I felt drawn to them." I knew Carina already knew about this but the others didn't.

"That's great Bella! Who is it?" Blain asked excitedly.

"Her name is Rosalie Hale."

"You mean _the_ Rosalie Hale? You do know she is known as the school's Ice Queen right?" Destiny said while looking at me in shock.

Hmm, the school considered her as a bitch? That's surprising. "She's an Ice Queen? That's really surprising because she has always being a complete sweetheart towards me. Anyway, we gradually became friends and it's been a month since then. The other day I asked her out on a date, and that was where I was at today. When I got home, Devin found out about me being mated to a human, which is why we fought the first time. Afterwards, I was up in my room when I got a feeling Rosalie was going to get hurt and next thing I knew I was running towards her. I got such a big urge to protect her that I phased in front of her, therefor exposing who we are in front of her. I had to explain everything to her and thankfully she fully understood and she promised she wouldn't tell a single soul about our secret."

"Is that why Devin was attacking you earlier? I remember hearing him mumbling about how angry he was at you for betraying us or something like that. But don't worry Bella we are all on your side." Destiny said while smiling.

"Yeah, don't listen to that dumb ass. He doesn't know what he is talking about because he is too busy with his head stuck up in his ass." Blain said while also smiling at me.

"You know that I will always be behind you one-hundred percent Bella." Carina said while pulling me in for a hug.

I smiled at everyone while hugging Carina back. "So you guys don't mind if I'm mated to a human?"

"Of course not! We are all family here! Just because Devin is too stuck up on himself doesn't mean we all think the same as him. We just want you happy Bella." Carina said while speaking for everyone else, which they all nodded their head in agreement.

"So, when will you and Rosalie be dating? Have you told her how you felt yet?" Blain asked excitedly. He can be so cute sometimes how he gets excited about things.

I smiled at him while saying, "Actually…we just started dating today…she asked me when I was dropping her off at her house after visiting her grandmother's."

I heard a loud squeal and then felt myself being thrown into a huge hug. "OH MY GOSH! This is fantastic Bella! When will we be meeting her officially?" Carina asked while still hugging me.

I laughed while saying, "Not any time soon. I mean we _did_ just start dating today. I have to give it some time."

We spent the next hour or so talking about Rosalie and how Devin acted tonight. I finally managed to go up to my room and lie down. I have had a long day today. I still can't believe that I was finally dating Rosalie. I just hope what her grandmother said today doesn't happen anytime soon.

**Well there was the next chapter for you. I don't know if I will be able to give you another chapter until next weekend or not yet. My girlfriend is leaving tomorrow sadly. =[ She did help me think of more ideas for this story so I would like to give her a big thank you. =] Anyway, I would like to see more reviews this time round. I don't know if my readers out there just don't want to review or if my story just isn't interesting anymore. So I would really, really appreciate it if you would send me a review on how you thought of the chapter or story. I like to hear my reader's inputs on what they think because it helps me to know if I should continue a certain idea or make up something else. Anyway, I will try to update as soon as I can. =] Also, remember that I have a website now for you to see all of my characters from this story and how I imagine them. If you are interested in looking, just go to the link that is on my profile. Like I said up at the top, if the link doesn't work just type it into your browser exactly how I have it typed and it should work. =]  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I haven't been having as much work to do for school this week so I decided that I should go ahead and write another chapter for this story. You should feel proud of me guys. This is my first story in a very long time that I have actually kept with. I promised you that I wouldn't give up on it, so I am going to stick with this promise. I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed so far. I am still not getting as many reviews as I used to get though. So come on readers, send a review and tell me how you like the chapters. I really do love hearing from my readers, it keeps me motivated to keep writing. So if I don't get any reviews, then I gradually stop getting motivated. Also, I would like to remind you that I now have a website up and running that shows you what I visualize my characters as. I would like to give a huge thank you to Hollowgo for helping me with this. So thank you. It was very much appreciated. =] Keep an eye on the website as well because as I add characters or anything new in this story, I will be updating the website as well. I may be switching back and forth between Bella's and Rosalie's point of views throughout this story. As of right now, it is all Bella's point of view. I will make sure to tell you when it switches back and forth. Anyway, here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy. =]**

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Ten**

It has been a few weeks since Rosalie and I have started dating. I must say, it has gone quite well, which I was very happy about. We spend almost every day with each other and if we aren't together then we are texting on the phone. I have also gotten closer to her grandmother and her father as well. I guess you could say that I practically live at her house during the weeks. Rosalie has still yet to come over to my house because I just wasn't quite ready for her to officially meet my "family" yet. Devin hasn't been back to the house since that day, which was a big disappointment not only for me, but for my pack as well. Even though I don't agree with his thinking, he was still like family to me and I do miss him around the house. I have yet to tell Rosalie the truth about the whole mating thing. It's not that I am scared she would reject me, because I know she wouldn't, it's just that I am scared I would scare her away. Unlike other couples, we haven't gone all the way. I'm not saying we have been close to, because we have on many occasions. But before anything could happen, one of us pulls away. We have both decided to wait until we were both ready. I have never been intimate with another woman before and I want it to be special.

As of right now Blain, Carina, and I are all sitting in the living room talking about party plans. Destiny's birthday is next Friday and she is turning the big one eight. We have all three decided to throw her a birthday party that has all of our close friends and family there. And I mean all of our family will be there. We originally wanted to plan her a surprise party, but we eventually agreed that it would be way too hard to keep it from her. But what she doesn't know is that her parents will be here as well as the rest of ours. I know she has been missing her family back home lately. We all have been as well. It has been incredibly hard for all of us to be away from home and our family, but it was something we had to do for our safety.

"So who all are we going to invite to this thing besides our family?" Carina asked while looking at me with her pen and paper in hand.

"I'm sure you want to invite Rosalie, am I right Bella?" Blain asked excitedly.

I felt my heart flutter at the sound of her name, just like it always does. I really did want to invite her, but she hasn't even stepped foot in my house yet. Heck, she hasn't even met my family or pack yet. "Well…"

"Oh come on Bells! Don't tell me you are seriously not going to invite your _mate_ to this party! You do know we will have to meet her eventually right? This party would be the perfect opportunity!" Carina said while sending me one of her looks.

"Yeah Bella! I want to meet Rosalie! That way I could have someone else's butt to kick in video games!" Blain said with a grin.

I smiled at him. I swear he could be a kid at times. "I know guys, but what if something went down at the party and she got hurt? I wouldn't be able to handle that."

They both rolled their eyes at me. "Seriously Bella? You know damn well that Rosalie will be safe at this party. I mean, it's going to be filled with Lycans!"

I sighed defeated. "Fine, I'll invite her when I see her later."

I heard a little squeal coming from Blain, which made all of us laugh. Like I said earlier, he's like a little kid sometimes.

"Now that that's out of the way, who else are we inviting?" Blain asked curiously.

"Well, I would like her friends to be there. Do you think the people we invite should be able to invite one person if they want to?" Carina asked while looking up at me after writing down some things.

I thought about it and then nodded my head yes. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. But we need to make sure we at least know the person they are inviting. I don't feel comfortable with people we don't know in our house."

Carina wrote some more things down. She then looked back up at me and it seemed like she was hesitant on asking the next thing. "What is it Carina? You don't have to be scared to ask me."

"Oh um…I was wondering if you would maybe want to invite…Devin? I mean, he is part of our family still. I know you have your differences with one another but he deserves to at least be invited." Carina asked while looking at him.

I sighed softly and thought about it for a minute or two. I looked at the both of them and I could tell that they both really miss Devin around. And I admit that I miss him as well. "Alright, we can invite him. But he has to give me his word that he will behave at the party. If he disagrees with this, then he isn't allowed to come."

I could see a small smile come on both of their faces as I said this. After a few minutes of discussing this, we finally got everything set for the party. Now it was time to start inviting people from school and emailing our parents and telling them about the party. I got up and went to my room to call Charlie about the plans. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone while dialing his number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"_Hey Bells! How are you doing?"_

"Hey Dad, I'm doing alright. How are things going at home?"

"_Everything is alright over here. We sure do miss you guys though Bells. How are you and Rosalie doing? She still your knight and shining armor and all that jazz?"_

I laughed at that while lying back on my bed. "Yes she still is Dad. We are doing pretty fantastic actually. I still haven't told her about the whole mate thing yet, but I am planning on telling her soon. I just have to find a way of explaining it to her. How's Mom doing? We miss everyone up there a lot."

"_Your mother is doing pretty well. She has been talking about going down there and visiting you guys soon."_

"That was actually what I called you about. Next Friday we are planning on throwing Destiny a party here at the house for her birthday. All she knows is that friends of ours are going to be there. We would really like to surprise her by having all of our family coming down here for the party. Do you think you and Mom could make it? Don't worry about telling the others. Carina and Blain are planning on contacting everyone else."

"_We would love to come Bella. Why isn't Devin inviting his parents?"_

I forgot to mention that I haven't told Charlie about the whole Devin incident. Well, I guess it's now or never. "Actually, Devin left the pack a few weeks ago…"

"_He WHAT? Why in the hell has he left your pack? What happened Bella?"_

"Well he found out that I had a human as a mate and that I was hiding it from him. But in my defense, I was only hid it from him because I didn't know what to make of it yet at the time. We both fought and argued about it and it eventually calmed down. Then a few hours later, I accidentally showed myself to Rosalie…"

"_Oh dear Bella…I'm not mad that you revealed who you are to Rosalie…but may I ask why you did? Like, what was the exact cause of this?"_

"Well, I was upstairs talking to Carina after the argument happened and the next thing I knew I was getting this vision like thing in my head! I could actually see and hear a conversation her and her friend were having. I felt this pull on my chest telling me that she was in danger so I bolted out of my room and ran towards her. When I got to where she was at, I heard the _exact_ same conversation I heard in my head just minutes before. I saw that her friend was about to attack her, so I jumped out in front of her and when I landed, I was transformed to my other form. The weird thing is though; I was even _taller_ than I normally am! I now stand at about ten feet tall and I feel and look more muscular. I don't understand this at all father. Do you know what is happening?"

"_Actually, I may have a theory on what is happening. But first, please tell me the rest of the story on why Devin left."_

I sighed softly. Of course he would want to know the whole story first before he explained it. "Well her friend was startled and right before she left she said something about "just wait until Kevin finds out where you live" or something like that. It was incredibly weird. After she left I had to explain everything to Rosalie, which I did. When I came back home, Devin was outside looking down right angry at me. I guess he found out about everything when I ran home in my other form. He blew up on me, saying how wrong I was on telling her who we were and mating with her. He then continued on being rude about Rosalie and I eventually grew tired of it. We ended up both transforming into our inner beasts and fighting with one another. Eventually I gave him the option of either staying and dealing with it or leaving the pack. Well…he chose the latter."

"_Well that was pretty disrespectful of him I must say. I am very shocked that he abandoned his pack like that. I'm sure he will learn his wrong in all of this and apologize in the future you just have to give him time. Now as for the other things, I can give you the answers you want. Just ask away Bells."_

"Well, what exactly do you think is happening? Why did I have that vision-like thing happen to me a few weeks ago? And why did I grow even bigger than I already was."

"_Well to answer your first question, what you have going on has to do with the mate connection you have with Rosalie. In a really strong mate connection, we can get these visions that only occur with our mate. Any time the bond feels or expects danger to come to the mate, we will get these visions and see the action anywhere from a minute, an hour, or even a day or so before it actually happens. Our inner beast will fight to stay in control as we get closer and closer to our mates, which explains why you lost control when you got closer to Rosalie. As for you growing bigger, there is something I have to explain to you when I feel you are ready for the information."_

Is he serious right now? Why can't he tell me now? "Why can't you explain it to me now father?"

I heard him laugh at the sound of my voice. _"Because sweetheart, you aren't ready to know this information yet. You are still young and you need to mature more before I tell you. Let's just say it's a little family secret that has been passed down from generation to generation."_

"Ugh Dad, that's not fair! You can't just tease me with this information!"

I heard him laugh some more and then he slowly became silent. _"Well, I think I hear your mother coming home. So I better get off of here. We all know that she could talk your ear off."_

I laughed because that was so true. There was one thing you had to know about my mother, she LOVES to talk. If you gave her the chance, she could probably talk her whole life without stopping…okay that's a lie but you get what I'm trying to say right? "Well I will see you and Mom here next Friday. If you want, I can come and pick you up at the airport."

"_That would be wonderful Bella! Do you think you could bring Rosalie with you as well? We would love to meet her."_

"I don't know Dad. I'll try but I'm not going to promise anything."

He made a few comments that I couldn't understand and then we said our goodbyes. As soon as I hung up, I felt my phone vibrate. I started smiling when I saw that it was Rosalie texting me.

**Hey sweetheart! Do you want to come over this evening?**

I grinned some more before responding back, "Hey darling! Of course I would love to come over! Does about ten minutes sound good? =]"

A few minutes I got a response back.

**Yes! That sounds perfect! I'll see you in a few! Be safe coming over here, and make sure you actually drive this time okay? I'm just teasing you. 3"**

I laughed when I read her text. In my defense, I didn't see the point in driving to her house because it's way easier running there than driving. After giving her a quick response back, I ran in the bathroom to take a quick shower. After throwing on a pair of basketball shorts and a tight fitting tee, I threw on a pair of shoes, grabbed my keys, and went downstairs.

"Ooh, are you going to see your lady?" Blain asked with a smile on his face from the couch. I could see that he was playing his video games on the Xbox 360 like normal.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do Bella!" Carina said from the other couch and throwing me a wink.

I rolled my eyes and said bye to them while walking out of the house and to my car. A short drive later and I was pulling into the driveway that I have grown to be familiar with. As soon as I turned off the car I could see Rosalie running out of the house and towards me. When I got out, I could feel her pulling me into her arms while I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you on this fine day?" I asked while smiling and pulling her close to me.

I felt her snuggling closer to me and rest her head on the crook of my neck. "I'm better now that you're here. Do you think you could stay tonight?"

"Why of course I can Rosalie. Let's get inside though; I don't want you to get sick." I said while slowly letting go of her and sliding my hand in hers.

"How many times do I have to tell you Bella? You can call me Rose if you would like." Rosalie said while looking at me and smiling as we walked into her house.

When we walked inside, I was quickly greeted by Maxi. I laughed as he licked all over my hand, wagging his tail frantically. I rubbed the back of his ears and soon enough Rosalie was pulling me away from him.

"Hey now Maxi, don't be trying to steal my Bella away from me now. She did come here for me." Rosalie said while wrapping an arm around my waist and dragging me towards the stairs.

I laughed and followed her towards the stairs while saying, "Hey don't take it out on poor Maxi. He can't help it that he likes me more than you."

I felt her smack my arm playfully, making me laugh a bunch. We went upstairs and when we got to her room, I walked towards her bed and sat down on it.

"So, what do you want to do today Miss Rosalie?" I asked while looking at her.

"Hmm…well whatever you would like to do Bella." Rosalie said while walking over and standing right in front of me.

I looked up at her and grinned as I slowly slid my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me. I could feel her breath hitch as she got closer to me. I slowly stood up and at this point she was only centimeters away from me. I saw her eyes glance from my lips to my eyes, which made me smile a little. I slowly leaned in and soon enough I could feel her soft lips on mine. The kiss quickly deepened and I could feel myself wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me. As the minutes went by I could feel the kiss getting more heated. Soon enough, I felt her pushing me onto the bed and getting on top of me slowly. After a few more minutes of making out, I slowly pulled away and as I did, I could hear her groaning in protest.

I giggled softly while looking at her. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you know where this would have led to if we continued."

I heard her sigh softly and slowly roll off of me. "I know…"

I looked at her and lifted her head up gently so she could look at me. "Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me sweetheart."

"It's just…I know we both agreed on waiting until we are ready but…never mind, just forget it…it's stupid." Rosalie said while trying to pull out of my grip.

I got closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist while still looking in her eyes. "No, don't do this to me Rosalie. Remember what we promised? We will be truthful and honest to one another. So come on, you can tell me Rose. Please?"

She looked up at me and sighed softly. "It's just…whenever you stop us from going any further…I just feel like you are rejecting me or something. I know…it's stupid."

I pulled her closer to me and made her keep looking in my eyes. "Rosalie, don't you EVER think I would reject you, okay? I would never and could never do that to you. You don't know how much you mean to me. I know we haven't been together for very long, but there's something there. I wish I could just explain it…but I can't…"

"What do you mean Bella? Is it something bad?" Rosalie asked while looking at me concerned.

"No…it's just…it's something to do with me…and who I am. Gah I just wish I could explain it!"

"Well, have you at least tried to? I'm sure I can handle it Bella." Rosalie said while rubbing my arm slowly.

I sighed softly and moved around some where I could look at her better. "Okay well first off, have you ever felt a strong connection between us almost as if it is pulling on your very soul to get closer to me?"

Rosalie looked in my eyes and nodded her head yes. "Yes, I have noticed that since the first day I saw you. It actually got stronger the closer we got. And then when we started dating it was unbelievably strong. What is it Bella? Does it have to do with you being a Lycan?"

"In a way it does. As a Lycan, at some point in our lives we will find that one person who completely changes our world. They will make us want to be and do anything for them. We look at them as if they are our world, which is because they are our world….which is what I feel for you…Rosalie…you are my mate." I finished and looked in her eyes.

She looked in my eyes and I honestly have no clue what she is feeling about this. A few minutes has gone by and by this point I am freaking out. "Um Rosalie…can you please say something? I am kind of freaking out here."

All of a sudden I felt myself being pulled in for a kiss. I kissed her back softly and felt her pull away slowly with a smile. "Isabella Swan, I am one very lucky girl to have someone like you as my girlfriend. I am honored to be your mate. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life."

I grinned like an idiot and pulled her into a hug. "You have no idea how much of a relief it is to hear you say this to me Rosalie. I have been waiting for you to say that since day one."

"When I saw you in the hallway on the very first day of school, I could feel this sudden urge to be close to you. The further away I was from you, the stronger the urge became. I found it extremely hard to resist the urge to go chase you down in the school just so I could be near you." Rosalie said while running her fingers through my hair slowly.

"Well now we don't have to worry about that. I promise I am not going anywhere. I will be whatever you want me to be Rosalie." I said while looking up at her.

She smiled and leaned in to give me one simple kiss. "I want you Isabella Swan. I want you to be mine and only mine. Just the thought of someone else having you, it hurts me."

I smiled and kissed her softly. We ended up cuddling in her bed for a few hours before I finally remembered to ask her about the party next Friday.

"So what do you have planned next Friday?" I asked while looking at her.

She looked over at me while saying, "I have absolutely no idea, why?"

"Well Destiny's birthday is next Friday and Carina, Blain, and I are planning on throwing her a party at the house for our family and friends from school. She only knows about the friends coming over. We figured we could surprise her with the family coming down. Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you would be interested in going with me."

"I would love to go with you Bella." Rosalie said while giving me a smile.

"I was actually thinking about inviting your grandmother as well. Do you think she would come?"

"Of course she would! She absolutely loves you Bella! If you want, I can mention it to her when I see her tomorrow?" Rosalie asked while looking at me.

I gave her a smile while saying, "Thank you very much sweetheart. Also, your brother is invited. If he wants, he can bring a friend with him but it has to be someone we know. We don't want a stranger in the house."

"That is completely understandable. I'll make sure he knows about it as well."

**Rosalie's POV**

It's been a few days since Bella has told me about the mate connection we share. To be honest, when she told me I wasn't even freaked out at all. I don't know why it didn't scare me. Maybe it's because after the whole her being a Lycan thing, nothing else would freak me out. When I saw her on the first day of school, I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest. I don't know what it was about her, but I just couldn't stop looking at her. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. There was just something about her that pulled me to her. Now that I think about it, it was probably the whole mate connection thing we have. I am honestly incredibly lucky that I have Bella in my life. I know we haven't been dating for very long, but I do feel a lot of feelings for her.

I was sitting in my room when I got the sudden urge to go swimming in the little lake that is in my backyard. I don't know why, but for some reason I find comfort in swimming at night. It has been going on for about a month now. So as I settled into the water I felt as if I was being watched. I slowly turned my head and what I saw startled me. I saw it for only a second, but I would have sworn it was there. Over by the woods near my house, I saw a large black figure standing there watching me. What stood out the most to me were its bright green eyes. As soon as I turned to actually see what it was, it was suddenly gone. Hmm, that was incredibly odd. I wonder if I should tell Bella about that.

**Bella's POV**

It was now the big night, Destiny's party. I had asked Rosalie to come with me to pick up my parents at the airport, but sadly she couldn't come with me because she had to go help her grandma get ready for the party. The others already had gone to pick up their families yesterday. So far Destiny doesn't have a single clue what we are up to, which is really good. After picking up my parents, who I was really glad to see again by the way, we all sent Destiny out to go run some "errands" for us so we could get everything ready. We had spent the whole day decorating the whole house for her party, which they actually turned out pretty decent thanks to my dad's help. We cleared out our huge living room so it could be a dance floor. We made sure to move all the valuable objects in one of our rooms so no one could destroy them. Deciding that it was best to just have some snacks instead of actual food, we chose to have chips and little finger foods along with some punch. We are going to try to make it an alcohol free environment but I have no clue how that is going to go. Rosalie will be heading over to my house with her grandma in about two hours, meaning that I have to start getting ready. I absolutely cannot wait until this party starts.

**Well there was a new chapter for you guys. I may be updating this weekend, but I may be a little busy as well. I have to practice my speech for my speech class at school, which is totally about surviving a zombie apocalypse by the way thanks to my girlfriend. Anyway, it would be **_**very**_** much appreciated if I could get some input on my readers on this story. I really do like hearing from you guys and how you think this is moving along. Also, I would like to keep reminding everyone that I now have a website up on my profile that has all the characters from this story and what they look like. If the link doesn't work, just type it exactly how it says and it should work. Also, I know that some people don't like it when authors switches the point of views in the story, I know I'm one of them, and I promise it won't happen very much. I am just going to warn you now though that there are some parts of this story that will have to be told from Rosalie's point of view. So I'm going to apologize for that for the future and all that. I will try to update this weekend for you guys. And if I don't get the chance to, I am deeply sorry and I promise to update as soon as I can. =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I have been MIA for about a month now. I have been going through some personal issues in my life lately and my schooling has been getting harder and harder. But I promise that I am going to still continue this story, even if that means not as many updates like there used to be. I would like to thank all of my readers out there for being so patient with me, and if you have given up on me then I am really sorry about that. But hopefully I haven't lost that many of my readers. I would also like to thank all my newer readers for sending reviews throughout my disappearance. A few of them really made me smile when I read them. So I would like to just give all of you a HUGE thank you! =D Anyway, enough of the cheesiness. I am just going to warn you that yes, I am a girl but I am not girly at all so I don't know how to describe the more girly clothes that will be in this chapter, so most of you will have to just use your imagination. =] So here's the next chapter for you guys. =] Enjoy.**

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Eleven**

The guests were slowly starting to arrive at the house. We made sure that Destiny was going to be the last to arrive because we wanted the family coming here to be a surprise for her. I decided to wear a slim-fitting black dress that stopped at mid-thigh. It was strapless and it looked very flattering on me. I also decided on a pair of black heels that matches perfectly with my dress. My hair had loose curls that spread throughout my hair. After getting all dressed up and ready for the party, I went downstairs so I could greet Rosalie and her grandmother when they arrived. I greeted some of the guests and went into the living room to talk to Carina. I could tell she was a little worried about something. I walked up to her and laid my hand on her shoulder softly.

"What's wrong Carina? You look worried." I asked while looking at her.

She looked at me and tried to fix her facial expression to try and hide it, but she failed miserably at it. "Worried? I'm not worried. What would I have to be worried about?"

I wanted to laugh when I heard her talk. She is a horrible liar, which scares me sometimes. "Carina…I know you're worried about something. Your forehead is so squished up that I'm almost worried it will freeze permanently like that. So, what has you so worried? You can tell me."

She hesitated for a minute or so before she said softly, "Well…I um…I kind of invited…um…Devin….Now before you get mad at me let me explain!"

"Why in the hell did you invite him for Carina? You do know that the reason why he left in the first place is because of Rosalie right? Rosalie and her grandmother is going to be here any minute!" I all but yelled at her.

She winced at the sound of my voice and she knew she messed up. "I said to let me explain first Bella!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Then you better get to explaining or I'm going to scream."

She winced again and quickly started to explain. "I figured he should be invited since he is still family towards us. I know he doesn't like the fact that you're with Rosalie, but I don't think he will try to do anything with all these guests here. I thought it was only fair. I'm really sorry Bella. I could always un-invite him really fast if you wanted?"

I was about to say something when I looked up and saw Devin walk in the front door and sighed again. "Well it's too damn late for that now. He just walked in the door."

"I'm so sorry again Bella. I really am." Carina started to say as I walked off.

I walked towards where the front door is to go greet Devin…well it was more like to warn him. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw he wasn't alone. He had another male with him who had dark black hair. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't alone that made me stop walking towards him, it was the color of this man's eyes. They were a piercing green and it was like I have seen them before. I continued my mission and walked towards Devin again. When I finally reached him, he turned around and gave me the fakest smile I have ever seen him give.

"Bella! It's nice to see you again!" Devin said as he was pulling me in for a hug.

I went stiff for a second and then returned the hug while saying in my fakest voice I have, "It's nice to see you too Devin."

He pulled away and smiled again at me. "I would like you to meet one of my friends. Bella, this is Kevin Hanley. Kevin, this is Bella Swan."

The guy that is apparently named Kevin turned to me and gave me a breathtaking smile. His piercing green eyes looked like they were staring straight through me, which actually made me a little nervous. "It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Devin here has told me all about you."

I gave him another fake smile while saying, "Good things I hope." We all three laughed awkwardly.

"Oh they were, I can promise you that."

Okay, I haven't even known this guy for a minute and he is already giving me that creepy vibe. "Um Devin? Could I maybe talk to you somewhere more private please?"

Devin turned to me and said, "Oh I'm sure whatever it is that you have to say can be said here."

I tried not to roll my eyes at him or hit him, but I got very close to it. "No I don't think it can be. So can I _please_ _talk to you in a more private room_?" I said while gritting my teeth.

He sighed and excused himself as we started to walk upstairs where the guests weren't allowed. When we got in a safer area to talk in, he sighed again.

"Okay what is it that you oh so desperately needed to talk to me about Bella?" Devin said while giving me a little glare.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him back. "Okay, the only reason why you are even here right now is because Carina invited me without my knowledge, so I highly suggest that you are on your best behavior because this is still my house and you know damn well that I can make you leave."

He rolled his eyes at me while saying, "Oh stop with the dramatics Bella. You know that I'm not in your stupid little pack anymore so you can't make me do anything. And I'm only here for Destiny, so I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"That means you can't be a smart ass towards Rosalie and her grandmother. If I even here one asshole comment coming from your mouth, I _will_ kick your pathetic ass out. Do you understand?" I said while trying not to lose my cool with him.

"Yeah, yeah I won't say anything to your pathetic human."

I pushed him up against a wall and snarled at him and giving him my most menacing glare that I could muster while saying, "_I said not to make asshole comments! I suggest you watch your mouth or I will rip it off of you so you can't talk._"

I could hear him whimper quietly, which made me smirk some. He is just a big giant chicken. "Fine, I won't even be near her."

I loosened my grip on him and got my anger more under control. I still was glaring at him menacingly just to scare him shitless. "That means you better watch your friend Kevin as well. You're lucky I'm even letting you two in this house or even on the property."

He was still cowering against the wall, terrified that I will hurt him. I rolled my eyes at him while saying, "Now get out of my sight you fucking chicken." With that, he bolted down the stairs so fast that I would have sworn I saw his outline where he was standing. I grinned knowing I could scare him like that and started walking downstairs. When I reached the main room where the party was going to be at, I could see that a lot more guests have arrived, including Destiny and Blain's parents. I walked up to them and gave them a big smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carmody! It's so nice to see you both again! How was your flight here?" I said while giving them both a hug.

"Bella dear! It's so good to see you again! The flight was okay, it was pretty long though. How have you been? I hope Blain hasn't been giving you too much trouble." Mrs. Carmody said while grinning at me.

I gave her a smile while saying, "No he hasn't been bad…yet. Let's just hope it stays like that." We all laughed and continued to talk for a while. I heard a car pull up in the drive way and I knew that it was Rosalie finally arriving. I excused myself and went towards the door and outside to greet them. When I walked outside, they were almost to the front door. I started to smile a bunch and went to go greet Rosalie's grandmother.

"This is such a pretty home you have dear. I brought you some of my home made steaks that I have prepared already. All you will have to do is just throw them on the grill and cook them." Aigua said while handing me a plate of steaks.

I smiled at her and took them. I don't know why, but Rosalie's grandmother always gives me home made steaks when she sees me. Just because my family and I are Lycans does not mean we always want meat. But I always accept them anyway and thank her. "Thank you Aigua. I love your steaks." I said while giving her a hug, which she returned with a smile. "There are food and drinks in the living room and most of the guests have arrived except for the birthday girl."

Aigua smiled and thanked me and went inside to give Rosalie and I more privacy, which I was very thankful for. When she was gone I turned to Rose and gave her a big smile.

"Well hello beautiful." I said while wrapping my arms around her waist.

I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders and lay her head on it as well. "Hello gorgeous. How are you?"

"Hmm, I'm better now that you are here." I said while grinning and pulling her closer to me. She snuggled up in my neck and I could feel her place a few kisses there, which gave me major goose bumps. I could almost feel how nervous she was about meeting my parents, which almost made me want to laugh. "Rose, you don't need to be so nervous about tonight."

She pulled away some so she could look at my face. "How did you know I was nervous?"

I laughed and kissed her lightly on the nose once while saying, "You seem to be forgetting that I can sense these things when it comes to you. Also that I can hear your heart beating faster than it normally does when I'm around."

She blushed a bunch when I said that, which made me smile a lot. "I can't help it. I mean, it's your parents Bella. I'm not very good with meeting parents, even if they are just my friends' parents."

I rolled my eyes at her and kissed her cheek softly. "Rosalie, I can promise you that my parents aren't that scary. Well…Charlie will try to be, but don't let him fool you. He is a big softy. Rene will just want to ask you a million questions and try to have girl to girl talks with you." I said while laughing some, which thankfully it made her laugh a little bit as well. "Come on sweetheart, we might as well get the awkward part done and over with. After that, it will be nothing but fun I promise. And you will even be staying the night here tonight." A few days ago Rosalie asked if it would be okay if she spent the night at my house after Destiny's party ended. Of course I told her she could.

She gave me a big smile and pulled away from me slowly. I slowly slid my fingers into hers and we walked inside together. We mingled with a few other guests and now we are talking to Jasper, who I actually haven't gotten to talk to much yet.

"I hope that it was all right that I brought a friend here with me tonight Bella." Jasper said while looking at me.

I gave him a smile while saying, "It's completely fine Jasper. Just as long as your friend doesn't try to trash the place or anything."

I heard a laugh coming from behind Jasper. A few seconds after, a guy with huge muscles came walking up to us. "I'm not into the whole trashing people's houses. But if you're into that sort of thing I could."

I laughed and gave him smile. "Nah, I'm not into that either. I'm Bella Swan, and this is my girlfriend Rosalie, which is Jasper's sister."

He smiled at both of us while saying, "I have already met Rosalie a few days ago. My name is Emmett McCarty. It's nice to meet you Bella." Emmett offered me his hand, which I took it.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I hope you will have fun tonight. Destiny hasn't arrived yet but she should be very soon." After I said that I heard Blain call loudly so I could hear that Destiny just pulled up into the drive way. We turned off the music and I walked Rosalie and I towards the front door, where Blain, Carina, and even Devin were standing. Thankfully, there was no sign of his friend Kevin. Devin didn't even acknowledge the fact that Rosalie was even in the same room. We saw the front door open and when Destiny walked in we all yelled as loud as we could, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" There was a lot of cheering and clapping while Destiny smiled and thanked everyone. We then moved out of the way so her parents could walk over to her. When she saw them, her jaw dropped and she ran over to her mother and father. We all smiled and watched as they gave each other hugs. Destiny then turned to me and gave me a smile.

"How in the hell did you hide this from me Bella?" Destiny asked with shock.

I laughed and said, "Actually it was Carina's idea, but I got everyone to agree. We thought it would be a nice present to invite all of our parents out here for your birthday. So…surprise!"

She laughed and gave me a big hug. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

I smiled a bunch and gave her a hug back. The party gradually started back up again and Rosalie and I have danced to some songs. We went to go take a break when I saw my parents talking to Carina's mom and dad. I looked at Rosalie and smiled.

"You ready to go meet my parents?" I asked while looking at her.

I felt her tense around me and I rubbed her back softly. "No, not really."

I laughed and tugged on her hand lightly. "Well, we might as well go do it anyway. Come on sweetheart. I promise they won't hurt you."

She sighed and followed behind me anyway. When we reached my parents, they turned and smiled at us.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you both to officially meet my girlfriend Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my mother and father, the reason why I am here today." I said while smiling at all of them.

My mother was the first to greet her, which she did by giving her a big hug. That is how my mother greets anyone new is by hugging them. "It is very nice to finally meet you Rosalie! Bella hasn't stopped talking about you since the day you two met."

"Mom!" I all but yelled as I started to blush insanely.

"What? It's true!" My mother started to say, but thankfully Charlie stepped in. Remind me to thank him later.

"Now Rene, stop embarrassing our daughter. It's nice to meet you Rosalie." Charlie said while shaking her hand. My dad doesn't like to show too much affection with anyone, even his own wife. It's actually very strange that my parents got together in the first place because they are so different.

"It's nice to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Swan." Rosalie said while smiling at them both.

"Oh please! Call me Rene and you can call him Charlie. We don't like to feel old! Besides, you're practically family already!" Rene said while smiling a bunch.

I blushed again from that and that was how the next two hours or so went. Charlie would ask her questions while Rene would end up embarrassing me over and over again. By the end of the night, the party slowly came to a close. The only guests that were still left were our parents. Rosalie and I were sitting over on the chair we had placed near the corner of the living room. We had our faces very close to one another while she was sitting in my lap. I had my hands lying on her lower back and I have been tracing random designs along her back for the past hour. Once the party started to slow down, we decided to just go and sit down. We were both very worn out since I had to mingle with all the party guests, minus Devin and his friend. Since I wouldn't let go of her hand the whole time, she was forced to come along with me the whole night. Actually, I would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do. I even offered that she could go talk to other people if she wanted to, but she would always refuse to let go of my hand, which made me very happy.

"So did you have fun tonight sweetheart?" I asked softly while looking up in her eyes.

She gave me a smile and looked back in my eyes as well. "I had a blast. Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course I would invite you silly! I think it would be pretty selfish of me if I didn't." I said while giggling.

She laughed some and kissed my cheek softly, which caused me to blush.

"Will you two lovebirds stop being so cute? You're making me want to go skip in a field of flowers."

I turned to look and see Blain standing there looking at us with his usual goofy smile he has. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. "Well if you don't like it so much, then you could just leave the room, even though I would love to see you skipping in a field of flowers. Do you think you could wear a girly pink dress as well?"

I heard Blain laugh and then I saw Destiny walk up and sit down on the couch across the room from us. "Oh god no, I don't want to see my brother in a dress! It would be nothing but hair under there."

"Ew why are you talking about his hair for Destiny?" Carina said as she walked into the room as well and sat down in the chair near us.

Destiny rolled her eyes at her while saying in a disgusted tone, "I was talking about his LEG hair Carina. Is your head always in the gutter?"

"It's Carina so what do you think Des?" I said while laughing.

Carina looked over at me and flipped me off and then gave me a smile. "Well I can't help but not think of it differently. When someone says it would be nothing but hair under their, you are going to assume they are talking about their junk or something."

"Ew! I was talking about my brother for God's sake!" Destiny said loudly.

We all cracked up at that and Carina just smiled at her. "I didn't know that! I thought you were talking about some guy you liked or something! I did notice you kept eying that Emmett fellow that came with Jasper all night."

Destiny started blushing and trying to hide her face. "Ooh you were? Do I sense a little crush going on here?" I said while grinning.

"No! He's just really cute that's all!" Destiny said while still blushing.

"Yuck! I don't want to sit around and hear who my sister thinks is cute or not. I'll be outside talking to Charlie if you need me." Blain said as he quickly left the room.

We all laughed and continued to talk about it.

"I met Emmett a few weeks ago when my brother brought him over to the house. He is actually very sweet and is a total gentleman." Rosalie said.

"I think you should give it a try Destiny. It seems like you find him attractive enough. And it also seemed like he couldn't keep his eyes off of you the whole night either." Carina said while looking at her.

"I'm scared though. Bella, what do I do? I mean, I remember you telling us when you first started liking Rosalie. What did you do to even get things moving?" Destiny asked while looking at me.

I felt Rosalie look at me with a smile while saying, "Yeah Bella, what did you do to get us moving?"

I blushed a deep red and looked down for a second or two. "Well…I first tried to talk to her…you know get to be friends with her. Then once that happened I started to get to know her more and then I eventually asked her out on a date."

"It took you long enough too. I mean, I started flirting with you pretty much on the first day." Rosalie said while poking at my side some, which I rolled my eyes at her.

"Thank you Bella. Is it okay if I come to you if I need any advice about it?" Destiny asked.

I smiled at her and said, "Of course you can. All of you know that you can come to me and talk about anything." I heard Rosalie yawn quietly. I could tell she was trying to hide it. I started to smile more and looked at her. "Let's go to bed sleepy head."

"I'm not tired Bella. We can still stay down here if you want to keep talking to everyone."

"Don't be silly. I can tell you're exhausted and even I'm getting exhausted as well. We all had a long and tiring day. So let's go upstairs and go lay down before you pass out in the chair." I said while slowly picking her up bridal style. We told everyone goodnight and I carried her upstairs and into our bedroom. I slowly sat her on my bed and said, "Did you pack a bag for tonight?"

"Actually I completely forgot to pack one. Do you think I could borrow some clothes?" Rosalie asked while blushing a little bit.

I smiled and went over to my dresser that has my sleeping clothes in it and looked around for something she could wear. I grabbed a pair of one of my shorter shorts that I have and an old band t shirt. "Will this work for you? I'm sorry if they don't fit. They are a little bit older clothes that I used to wear all the time."

She got up and took the clothes from my hands and gave me a small kiss. I grinned at her and kissed her again before she pulled away from me with a smile. "Thank you, these will be perfect Bella. Can I change in your bathroom?"

I gave her my pout. "You could always change in here you know? I won't look I promise."

"You promise?" She asked and held her pinky out towards me.

I grinned and wrapped mine around hers. "I promise."

I flopped on my bed so I was lying on my stomach with my face buried in the pillows. Another thing about Rosalie is that she's very shy when it comes to changing in front of me. Me on the other hand, I could care less if I change in front of her. A few minutes later, I felt the bed dip a little bit. Next thing I felt was warm, soft lips gliding across the back of my neck. I felt goose bumps starting to crawl along my skin.

"I'm guessing it's safe to look now, right?" I asked softly while my head was still buried in the pillows.

"Yes, it's safe to look now." Rosalie said while rubbing my back softly.

I slowly turned so I was facing her and I saw that the only thing she is wearing is my band shirt and her underwear, which were the short boy underwear by the way. They were black and gray and looked absolutely adorable on her. "Look who decided to not wear pants to bed." I said while grinning at her and trying my best not to stare at her butt, but sadly I was failing miserably.

She was smiling a bunch when I finally got myself to look up at her face and not her butt. "Look who can't keep her eyes up at the north pole instead of the south pole."

I blushed and got underneath my blankets. She got underneath as well and curled up against me. I wrapped my arms around her tight and rubbed her back softly and slowly. I could tell she was almost asleep. "Goodnight sweetheart. Have sweet dreams and I will be right here when you wake up in the morning." I heard her mumble something quietly and within a few seconds she was sound asleep. Its nights like this that I absolutely love with her. I love just being able to lay here and hold her as she sleeps in my arms. The sound of her slow and even breaths soothes me beyond compare. I know it all may sound sappy or something, but it is completely true. And if being sappy is what I have to do, then so be it. After an hour of just listening to her sleeping, I gradually felt myself fall into a deep sleep as well.

**It took about a month for me to finally post something for you guys, but there you go! I really hope you liked it! Once again I would like to apologize greatly for my lack of updating. I promise I will try to update a little bit more. It probably won't be nearly as much as I have been in the beginning because of school and everything, but please don't give up hope on this. Anyway, I would greatly appreciate it if you would please send a review telling me how you felt about this chapter. Seeing your reviews, even if it's something as simple as "great job!" or something like that, greatly helps motivate me a lot. Also I have been sick for the past week so they will help me feel better reading them! =D Thank you to all of my readers who do review or has favorite/followed my story or myself or even both! It is greatly appreciated and if I could, I would hug all of you. =] I'll try not to make you guys wait that long for an update. =]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I managed to get enough time throughout the week to get another chapter written and posted for you guys. I have been writing on this for about three days and I actually like it. This will be an extra-long chapter for you guys because you waited oh so patiently for me to update during the time I was gone. I would like to thank all of my readers for reviewing/following/favoriting this story or myself. It is greatly appreciated. =] Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It is mostly told in Rosalie's point of view, but once again I will tell you when it switches point of views. Enjoy. =]**

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Twelve**

_I was running along a river trying to find something, or someplace that I could hide for safety. I looked back behind me and saw those piercing green eyes again. I felt shivers go down my back and just like every night, I found myself trapped with nowhere to go. Whimpering, I looked around frantically when suddenly I saw a tall black lycan with those piercing green eyes standing over me. Looking down, I knew I was in my lycan form as well and I snarled menacingly at the figure, making sure to show my elongated canines. The lycan laughed before talking._

"_Now Bella, wouldn't you be tired of this by now? You should know that in the end, I ALWAYS win what I want. And what I want is you. So unless you want more people to get hurt, then just give up."_

_I snarled at him again while saying, "This isn't real. This is all a dream and when I wake up, you will be gone."_

_He laughed again and got closer to me. "You see Bella, this is where you're wrong. I am indeed real and very much alive. I have been keeping my eyes on you for a long time now Bella. I like what I see and I know you are very powerful. If you don't surrender to me, then I will be forced to make you."_

"_You can't make me do anything you piece of shit." I snapped back at him and glared._

_He laughed again while saying, "That's where you are wrong once again Bella. I can get you to surrender, even if that means taking away what means most to you. I'm sure you wouldn't want your dear Rosalie to disappear for good…now would you?"_

_I let out the most menacing sound I have ever produced. "Don't you dare touch her!" I said between my teeth. _

"_Oh, did I touch a nerve?" He asked as he laughed and got even closer. He lightly placed his gigantic paw underneath my shaking chin. I was so furious at him that I was shaking. I wanted to tear him from limb to limb, but something was preventing me from doing so. "Listen, I'm feeling nice and I decided to give you a little bit longer. Just keep in mind, I am watching and I am very impatient so this won't happen again. Toot-a-loo Bella."_

I sat up quickly in my bed with beads of sweat rolling all over my body. I frantically looked around my surroundings and saw that nothing was out of place. I was breathing heavily and I could feel my heart beat racing.

"Are you all right Bella? You were talking in your sleep and moving around." Rosalie said as she sat up and looked at me.

I looked at her and pulled her close to me. "I'm fine sweetheart. It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry for waking you."

She curled up into me again and I held her tightly against my body. She quickly fell back asleep as I held her. I couldn't go back to sleep, too scared that I would have that nightmare again. I spent my night looking at her as she slept. She looked so peaceful as she dreamt. Her face would turn into a smile every so often and I could feel her leg jerk throughout the night. Rubbing her back slowly, I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead softly.

"I will never, ever let anyone or anything harm you. I will forever keep you safe for as long as you live, and even longer than that. I can't lose you…you are my world and my everything. I will get to the bottom of whatever those dreams are even if it is the last thing I do. I won't let him hurt you." I whispered oh so quietly as I held her closer. As the night went on, the harder it was for me to get that dream out of my head. I looked down and saw that Rosalie was sound asleep, so I very quietly slipped out of her arms. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a note saying that I went on a walk and that I will be back when she wakes up in the morning. I placed it on my pillow and then I walked out of the room. I walked downstairs and by the sound of all the snoring, I knew that no one was awake. I slid my shoes on and walked outside.

**Rosalie's POV**

I had been sound asleep when I heard Bella starting to whimper in her sleep. I opened my eyes to look at my girlfriend and I could tell she was having a bad dream. Her body was gradually getting soaked with sweat and I could see her canines start to elongate in her sleep. Minutes went by and she suddenly sat up and looked around the room while panting.

"Are you all right Bella? You were talking in your sleep and moving around." I said as I sat up from my spot on the bed.

I felt her wrap her arms back around me and pull me close to her while she said, "I'm fine sweetheart. It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry for waking you."

I nodded my head and curled back up against her and fell back asleep. I woke up to hearing her whisper in my ear as she held me.

"I will never, ever let anyone or anything harm you. I will forever keep you safe for as long as you live, and even longer than that. I can't lose you…you are my world and my everything. I will get to the bottom of whatever those dreams are even if it is the last thing I do. I won't let him hurt you."

I fell back asleep for the rest of the night. Waking up when the sun hit my face, I opened my eyes and saw that Bella was nowhere to be found. I found a note lying on her pillow and I picked it up and read it.

_Rosalie,_

_Don't worry, I didn't leave you. I just needed to go walk in the fresh air for a few hours. I shouldn't be gone too long. Be safe and I will see you when you wake up in the morning._

_-Bella_

I put the note on the nightstand and sat up. While I was stretching, I heard my stomach growled so I decided to get up and head downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw that Carina and Blain were in there as well munching on some waffles. They must have heard me because they both said hi to me without even looking.

"I made some waffles if you want some Rosalie. I promise I'm not that bad of a cook." Carina said while smirking at me.

I smiled and grabbed a plate and started putting waffles on it. "Thank you. These look delicious and I can guarantee you that they are probably better than what I could have made."

I heard Blain giggle at that while he said, "I don't know Rosalie…your grandmother is very good at cooking and since you are so close to her, I bet you're a pretty good cook..." He then placed his hand over his mouth and moved to where I'm supposed to be the only one that sees. He then pointed to Carina while saying, "And it is probably than what that one over there can cook."

I heard Carina gasp and then I heard a smack on the arm along with an ow. I chuckled at the two and started eating my waffles at the table.

"So where's your knight and shining armor at during this lovely morning?" Carina asked while smiling at me.

I looked up from my plate while saying, "You mean Bella? Well I woke up with a note from her lying on the bed saying she went out for a walk or something. I think she will be back soon."

"She must have had another one of those nightmares again last night." Blain said casually.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh she didn't tell you? Yeah, Bella has been having these reoccurring nightmares about-" Blain started saying before Carina quickly smacked him upside the head. He winced while asking, "Jesus Carina! What did I do?"

She just rolled her eyes at him and said, "You dumb ass, you were supposed to keep your mouth shut about that! No wonder no one tells you anything. You would just run your big mouth."

I was majorly confused by all of this. I mean, I don't think Bella would hide anything from me would she? "Okay…I'm lost here…would someone mind telling me on what is going on?" I asked while looking at the both of them.

"Okay…it's not my place to tell so I'm not going to tell you the whole thing. If you really want to know then you need to ask Bella about it so you can hear it from her. But she has been having these nightmares at night that usually revolve around the same thing almost every night. It's nothing serious or anything…so we think anyway…but Bella just mentioned it a few weeks ago. Now before you get mad at her, she didn't want to mention it to you because she didn't want to worry you or anything. I'm sure she was planning on telling you sooner or later, and probably when she had them all figured out. But I guess that's out of the question since dumb ass over there decided to open his big mouth." Carina said while glaring at Blain, who whimpered under the stare.

I nodded my head and just sat there finishing my breakfast. I heard the front door shut, so I knew Bella was home.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. I'm really sorry about earlier Rosalie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything by it." Blain said as he got up to leave the kitchen.

"It's okay Blain. I know you didn't mean it." I said and then he gave me a small smile and left the room. A few seconds after that, I heard Bella walk into the room.

"Mm, what smells good in here?"

I got off my chair and smiled at my beautiful girlfriend, who quickly returned it. She wrapped her arms around me tight and gave me a small kiss while whispering softly into my ear, "I missed you. How did you sleep sweetheart?" I felt her give me a soft kiss right under my ear, which gave me major butterflies in my stomach.

I smiled and held onto her tighter. "I slept all right. It would have been better if you were there though."

She looked at me with an apologetic look. "I know sweetie, and I'm really sorry about that. It's just…after that nightmare, I couldn't go back to sleep so I just decided to go take a run in the fresh air to help relax me."

I looked at her concerned and rubbed her shoulder blades casually. "Is everything all right? You can talk to me about it."

She smiled and lightly brushed a piece of wavy hair out of my face. "I know I can, and I promise you that everything is just fine. Now, did you have breakfast yet?"

It is now in the middle of the afternoon and Bella and I have been outside for the whole day so far. After breakfast, she insisted on us spending the day outside and walking the trails that she has found throughout the months that she lives here, and some of them have been mine as well that I have found. So, we both took quick showers and changed into more appropriate clothing and we haven't been inside since. She has shown me all these gorgeous trails and I decided that I should finally show her my favorite one that I walk a lot when I need to relax or time to myself. When we arrived, I saw her eyes move what seemed to be a hundred miles per hour. She was taking in everything and every detail that surrounded her. We were by a big lake that spreads out for miles and miles. All around it were tall trees, making it almost invisible from the other areas. I have always found peace when I come here for some reason.

"Wow Rosalie, this place is gorgeous. How did you find it?" Bella asked as her deep violet eyes scan the area.

I smiled and went and sat down on a stone that is big enough for two people to sit on. I always sit here when I come because it faces the water and helps relax me even more. "I have no clue really. I was just out walking around one day and I happen to come across it. It was almost as if the water or something was pulling me here. Whenever I need some place to relax or just be by myself, I come here. It was the only place that could relax me for the longest time. Now I have something else to help me relax."

"Really? What is it?" Bella asked as she looked at me curiously.

I looked over at her and smiled while saying, "You silly."

I saw her blush and she came over and sat next to me. I felt her slide her hand into mine and I squeezed her hand softly. We stayed like this for what seemed to be hours. I suddenly remembered the conversation I had earlier this morning with Carina and Blain.

I looked over at Bella and saw that she was almost in a trance staring at the water as it moved. "Can I ask you a question Bella?"

She looked over at me concerned. I saw that her violet eyes were staring into my blue-violet ones intently, almost searching for something wrong. When she couldn't find the answer she was looking for she sighed softly and nodded her head. "Sure sweetheart. Are you okay?"

I almost smiled at how concerned she is when it comes to me. It's very cute and I love it. I then kept looking into her eyes while saying, "I'm fine. But this morning as I was talking to Blain and Carina, Blain mentioned something with you having these reoccurring nightmares that revolve around the same thing. Well, I was wondering what exactly these nightmares are?"

Bella's face froze after I said that. Apparently she didn't like that I found out, but I could tell she was trying to control herself. The one downfall of being mated with a Lycan is that they are very well known for their short tempers. They can get angry at the littlest things you say. Now, I know Bella wouldn't get mad at me on purpose, it's just she can't control it sometimes, but I must say that she is doing very well at controlling it this time.

"How did you find out about that?" Was all she asked as she looking at me.

"Well they asked where you were this morning so I said that I woke up with a note saying you went out for a walk and that you would be back early in the morning. Then Blain accidentally let it slip about the nightmares you have. But, he didn't mean to say it at all Bella so please don't get mad at him okay? He already feels terrible enough." I said as I looked at her with pleading eyes.

She closed her eyes and sighed softly. It was quiet for a few minutes before she finally spoke again. "They started about a month ago…around the time me and you started dating. But almost every night I have this reoccurring nightmare where I am getting chased in the woods. When I look back, all I see are these pair of bright green eyes. They are so bright that they are almost glowing. Anyway, as I run they are getting closer and closer to me. I finally get to a point where I am trapped and have nowhere to go. And then this deep voice comes out of nowhere and he is pretty much threatening me and trying to persuade me to join him. I normally don't see what the person looks like because it's usually just a tall dark figure with the bright green eyes. But last night's nightmare was different. I got to see who it was and saw that it was a tall, huge, black lycan. He was almost as tall as I was, maybe just an inch or two shorter. I proceeded to tell him that this was all a dream and that he isn't real and then he laughed in my face and said that he is indeed real and that it's not a dream. What really made me pissed off though is that he threatened you. After that, he kept on laughing as he walked away and that was when I woke up. I'm really sorry for keeping all of this from you. I was planning on talking to you about it, but I just wanted to figure what it all was about first because I didn't want to worry you or anything."

As she finished, I saw that her eyes looked absolutely terrified. I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her tight. I could feel her start to relax in my arms and cuddle into me more. "Well, no matter what this person said in your dream, it was all just a nightmare. I promise you are completely safe from any harm Bella. And don't worry about me because I won't let them hurt me or you, and I definitely won't let anyone take me away from you. But I do wish you would have gone to me first instead of the others. I understand that they are your pack mates and your family, but I'm your girlfriend and I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me these things."

She nodded her head and pulled away just enough so she can look into my eyes. She smiled her big cheesy smile and kissed my cheek softly. "I know, and I'm really sorry for hiding this from you Rosalie. I promise that from now on I will come to you first when something like this happens, but I expect you to do the same as well okay?"

I grinned and gave her a big hug. "I promise I will Bella. Now, let's get back to your house because I have to head home soon."

It's been a week since Bella has told me about her nightmares and things have been getting very strange lately. What I mean is that my body has been getting these weird feelings where I feel almost as if a huge shield has been placed around me. Also when I'm around Bella, I feel the strangest need to protect her from some type of force of some kind. More and more at night, I find myself walking to the pond that is in my back yard. For some reason, I have always found comfort when I am by the water. Also as I have been awake more at night, I have noticed the same glowing bright green eyes that I have seen before staring up into my window. As the days goes on, the stronger all of this becomes. I have been getting this strange urge that I need to talk to my grandmother about all of this. So that leads me to where I am now. I have been at my grandmother's house all day and I knew she could tell something has been up. She came back into the living room with two teas in her hands. She handed one of them to me and sat down on the love seat next to me.

"So sweetheart, how are you and Bella doing?"

I looked up at her after taking a drink of my tea and said, "We're doing fantastic. It's been almost two months and I absolutely love it."

She smiled at that and said, "I'm so happy that you found a girl that will treat you right sweetheart. Now, as much as I would love to talk about your relationship, I know that isn't why you are here. So, would you mind telling me what is on your mind Rose? I don't think I have seen you this tense in a long time."

I sighed softly and looked at my grandmother. The thing you need to know about her is that she is very observant and she always knows when I need to tell her something. "Well, lately I have been feeling very weird…"

"How so?"

"I've been feeling like…kind of like a shield has been placed around me almost as if I can protect myself or Bella. I have been waking up more and more late at night and finding myself sitting outside by the pond that is in the back yard."

I heard her sigh softly and look at me. "I knew this was going to happen soon…"

I scrunched my face together in confusion and looked at her. "What do you mean Grandma?"

I heard her sigh again and she sat up more and faced me. "I told your mother that this was going to happen sooner or later, but she refused to acknowledge the fact that you are an Aloja whether she wants to accept it or not."

The heck is that? Now I am really confused. "Um…what exactly is this…uh…loja thing you are talking about Grandma?"

She laughed and smiled at me. "It's A-loja sweetheart. An Aloja is a woman who gives good fortune to others and we also have a power to protect the ones that we love dearly. We find comfort in the water and being around water and when we aren't near it, we are at our weakest. I do believe the reason why you are feeling all of this is because there is something that is threatening someone you love dearly and when an Aloja feels threatened, her powers get stronger."

"Wait…what do you mean by when you say 'we'?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Honey, I do believe it's time that you hear the truth on why your mom is how she is. Back when I gave birth to your mom and your Aunt Natasha only one of them was born with the Aloja gene. When your mom found out it wasn't her, she grew angry at her sister and I. It got to the point where she got it in her head that her sister and her mother was nothing but evil. As they both grew up, she grew apart from her sister and tried to grow apart from me, but I wouldn't let her since she was pregnant with your brother and then with you a year afterwards. I'm actually surprised that she allowed you two to see me throughout the years, but somehow I got to see you. I tried convincing your mother how we are not evil at all. Well, that was a mistake because then she moved you out here, but what she didn't know was that I moved out here as well. I had to keep an eye on you because no matter what your mother told me, I knew you had the gene and that it was going to happen soon."

"So are you saying that my mother tried to keep me away from you just because you're different than her? I didn't know that was why I never got to see my Aunt Natasha!" I said kind of angrily.

"Now sweetheart, no matter how angry your mother is, please don't hate her. She is your mother and I'm sure that soon she will grow to understand more." Grandma said while patting my leg softly.

I sighed and looked down. I can't believe that I'm not really as human as I thought I was. I have no clue how to explain this to Bella. Would she still want to be with me even though I'm different?

"Rose, stop worrying so much sweetheart. You'll get worry lines that way."

I smiled and looked up. "I'm sorry…I'm just scared…"

"What are you scared about sweetheart? It's not like you're bad, if anything you're good." Grandma said as she looked at me.

"I'm scared on what Bella is going to think about me. What if she doesn't like me for what I am?" I asked worriedly.

I heard her laugh as I said that. "She's a Lycan dear, do you really think she isn't going to like you for being an Aloja?"

"Yeah, that's true." Then it dawned on me. She just said that Bella was a Lycan, which means she knows what Bella is. What the hell? "Wait, how did you know that she was a Lycan?"

She laughed again and looked at me while smiling. "Rosalie dear, it's like you don't even know your grandmother at all. You should know that I am very observant sweetheart. When you came here and told me that Bella had that killer headache, I knew from the get go that she wasn't human. She gets headaches due to something that is in her gene that she is going to find out very soon in the near future. I knew that if I made her my special chicken noodle soup that it would dull out the pain and make it seem like it left. When I met her for the first time, she confirmed my suspicion on her being different. I knew she was a Lycan as soon as I saw her eyes. The violet eyes that she has means that she's a leader, aka her being an alpha, and the color purple means strong and very, very powerful. She may not know it just yet, but your Bella is going to be a very strong alpha and it will come in handy very soon. I already warned her about this, but I'm going to warn you as well. There is something horrible that is coming your way for both of you and you need to be at your strongest when it does because whatever is coming is going to be very powerful. Now tell me, does Bella have other members of her pack? And if so, how many does she have and how strong?"

I thought about it for a while and then finally I answered. "Well she has Carina, Destiny, and her brother Blain. She did have a…um…I think she called it a Beta…but he disagreed with who she is dating and so he left. I don't know how strong they are though. Why?"

She shook her head at me and looked away. "No reason dear. I was just curious."

**Bella's POV**

As Rosalie spent the day at her grandma's, I decided to spend it with my parents since I never get to see them. My mother and I went shopping in Seattle for the day and when we got back, I then went on a walk with Charlie. We caught up on how my relationship with Rosalie is doing and I told him about the whole Devin incident. He was very upset with how he reacted and treated what was supposed to be his family. I then thought about my nightmares I have been having, and I figured I should probably talk to him about it.

"Hey Dad, can I talk to you about something?" I asked softly as I stopped walking to look at Charlie.

He stopped as well and we sat on a broken down tree stump. "Sure Bells. What's on your mind?"

"Well…um…if you were to have the same reoccurring dream almost every night for a month, what does it mean?" I asked as I looked at him still.

He seemed to contemplate his answer before he spoke. "Well…depends on what exactly that dream consists of. Do you mind telling me sweetheart?"

I then began to tell him about the nightmare that I have been having. By the time I finished, he looked incredibly worried.

"Well…all I can say is that I think it's your inner beast giving you a warning on what may be happening in the future. I say to just keep your eyes open and be aware of your surroundings. I would especially make sure that Rosalie is safe." Charlie said as he looked at me.

I nodded my head and as I was about to say something, I felt my phone vibrate indicating that I had a text. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was from Rosalie. I started smiling like an idiot.

**Hey sweetheart. I'm just now leaving my grandma's. Do you want to stay over tonight? You can keep me company. =)**

I smiled and responded back. **Hey sweetie! Of course I would love to keep you company. Let me just tell my parents goodbye and then I'll be heading over. Be careful on your way home.**

I looked up at my dad and I saw him smirking. "I'm going to assume that was Rosalie. Let's head back to the house because I know you're going to be heading over there."

We both laughed at that and went back towards the house. I quickly changed clothes and packed an overnight back and I was on my way to her house. As I pulled up, I saw her dog Maxi come running up to my car. I smiled and got out, grabbing my bag.

"Hey Maxi! Did they lock you outside?" I asked the dog as I started petting its head. I went and opened the door for Maxi and followed her inside. Since I have been over so much now, I got told that I can just walk in whenever I want. As soon as I walked inside, I saw Rosalie come running towards me with a smile. I quickly dropped my bag so I can catch my lovely girlfriend as she jumped towards me. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I giggled and wrapped my arms around her tight.

"Hey baby. Did you miss me?" I asked as I looked at her and immediately began to smile more.

She grinned and held onto me tighter. "Yes! How was your day with your parents?"

"It was pretty fun. My mom and I went to Seattle to go shopping and then afterwards Charlie and I went on a nice walk and just caught up with everything."

She looked into my eyes and smiled again. I saw her lean in and so I did as well and our lips met halfway. The kiss started off slow and sweet, but it soon grew and became heated. I gripped onto her as I started to carry her upstairs as we kissed. I managed to make it to her room without tripping over anything and I laid her down on her bed slowly. As I got on top of her, she looked up at me and into my eyes and smiled. I blushed and looked down at her.

"What are you thinking?" I asked softly.

"That you are so beautiful." Rosalie said as she leaned up to kiss me softly.

I kissed her back and rolled off of her to wrap my arms around her tightly. As I held her close, I could tell something was up with her. I looked down at her as I rubbed her sides slowly.

"What's wrong Rose? I can hear your brain going a million miles an hour." I said teasingly.

She looked up at me with a worried expression on her face. "Um…can I tell you something and you not freak out?"

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her cheek softly. "Of course you can Rosalie. You can tell me anything, you know that right? What's wrong?"

She sighed and stayed quiet for a minute or two. "You know how you said you've been having nightmares about something big and black with bright green eyes chasing you?"

I tensed as she said this and kept looking at her. "Yeah…please don't tell me you're dreaming about this too…"

She shook her head no as she said, "No…but…um…every night I have seen these bright green eyes looking up into my bedroom window. It's usually by the woods."

I sat up and looked at her. I could feel my blood start to boil as I thought of the threat the lycan gave me in my dream. "I'm going to fucking kill whoever it is!"

Rosalie sat up and wrapped her arms around me. "Bella calm down sweetheart. I'm probably just imagining things. I'm sure it's nothing."

I shook my head and looked at her. "You don't get it Rosalie. In my dream, whoever it was that was in it…he threatened you…he said something about keeping an eye on both of us and that he'll be waiting. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt or me losing you."

"Bella, I'm going to be fine. We're both going to just fine." Rosalie said as she tried to calm me down.

I got up and walked to the window and looked around outside. I couldn't find anything wrong or suspicious and I looked back towards her. "I'm not going to risk it Rosalie. I'm going to stay here every night and watch over you. If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Bella, you don't have to-" Rosalie started to say, but I cut her off.

"I don't care Rose! I'm not risking it! I don't know what's going on, but I'm not getting a good feeling with this."

She sighed and got up to walk over to me. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist which made me wrap mine around her. She kissed my neck softly and pulled me towards the bed with her. We both laid down and I wrapped my arms around her. We told each other goodnight and I watched her sleep for most of the night.

**Well there was the next chapter for you guys. Once again it was extra-long for all of my readers out there as a thank you for being so patient with me. Like always, it would be greatly appreciated if you would send a review telling me what you think of the chapter or the story all together. So for the whole Aloja information, yes, it is a real mythical type creature. I wanted Rosalie to be something that you don't typically see in stories. Now when I read about this type of creature, I didn't quite like exactly what they were so I kind of spiced it up a little bit. So yes, some of the things that I described as the Aloja is real, but some of it isn't. So please don't be mad that I didn't use necessarily all of the information. Anyway, other than that, that should be all about this chapter. So once again, I would absolutely love it if you would send a review telling me how you feel about this story or chapter. Reading them helps inspire me to write more, and the less I get, the less I don't want to write. I'll try to update as soon as I can. If it takes me awhile, I am really sorry. I promise I will stick with this story though. So don't give up hope. =]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I know I've been updating a lot lately and I'm sorry if any of you get behind on any of it. I've just had a lot of spare time this week and my mind has been almost exploding with all of these new ideas that I have gotten for this story, so I couldn't control myself with writing. So this chapter is definitely longer than the previous one and it will have a lot of information in it. For those of you who have been curious of Bella's history and how she became a Lycan, well this is the chapter for you. I would like to give my readers a big thank you for all of the support you have shown with this story. It really means a lot to me. This will be my second story that I have ever written and actually completed ever. The last time I have stuck to the same story was back when I was in junior high, and I am now in college so this is a great achievement for me. But have no fear! This story is NOT far from being over by any means. =] I do believe there are still several more chapters in stored for you guys. Also! I have updated the website that has the pictures of the characters in this story. I added Kevin's picture on there and I updated Aigua Hale and Rosalie Hale's page. So if you are interested, you can just go to the link that I have on my profile and if it doesn't work when you click it, just type in your search bar exactly how it looks and it should work. =] Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Here is the next installment of Hidden Soul. I hope you enjoy. =]**

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I held onto Rosalie for most of the night. I say most of the night because for half of it I spent it looking out the window. I didn't want to take any chances of anyone or anything hurting her. I would rather risk my life than have her lose hers. I know, it's so romantic right? Well during my watch around midnight, everything seemed fine until out of the corner of my eyes I saw a huge dark figure standing near the out skirts of the woods that surrounds her house. I used my vision to zoom in on it more and gradually I started to see bright green eyes staring right back at me. I felt my anger boil up inside me as the angrier I got.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I whispered loudly, trying not to wake Rosalie up. I turned around to slide my shoes on when I heard Rosalie call out my name.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Rosalie asked as she sat up. I could tell she was still out of it, but I didn't want to worry her.

I smiled at her and said softly, "Don't worry Rose, I'm just going to go outside and take a look around. Just please do me a favor and stay here in your bed okay? If there is any trouble, yell for me as loud as you can and I will be here in a heartbeat."

She nodded her head as I walked out of her room and shut her door as well. I quickly went outside and took a look around to see if I could find those eyes again. I decided that it was useless looking for anything in my human form so I quickly took my shoes off and transformed into my other form. Towering at about ten feet tall, I looked around and used my extra strong vision to look into the night. Since I am pretty much part wolf, I have extremely good vision, especially in the night. This comes in handy on plenty of occasions, especially when hunting. I walked on my back two feet and made sure to stay in the shadows just in case someone were to look out of the window. During my second time around the house, I looked over in time to see a dark form with those green eyes staring right at me. I snarled and started to quickly go after it. Seeing me run towards it, it quickly took off and into the woods. Me being the stubborn ass that I am quickly ran in after it. I know, it probably wasn't that best of an idea, but I was getting tired of being watched. Quickly dodging branches and trees left and right, I was right on its trail. By this time I was quickly getting angered. Out of nowhere something reached out and tripped me, making me fall to the ground with a loud boom. By the time I got up and looked for where it went, I saw that it was nowhere to be found. I growled angrily and looked around for a few more minutes before I heard Rosalie calling out my name. My ears perked up at the sound of her cries and I quickly bolted towards her house faster than I have ever ran on all four legs in my life. I quickly reached her house and didn't even bother transforming back and I climbed up the side of her house using a tree and I quickly jumped inside of her room just in time to see a smaller figure standing in her room. I looked and saw that they also had the bright green eyes. I growled as menacingly as I could and quickly ran over to Rosalie and threw the figure as far as I could away from her.

"_Get the fuck away from her!"_ I snarled loudly as I snapped my teeth at their neck. They quickly dodged it and laughed at me. We started a stare down with one another as I stood protectively in front of Rosalie. I continued to snarl menacingly at the figure, which I could tell that they were having a hard time hiding the effect I was having on them. After a few minutes of staring the figure finally spoke up before they ran out the window.

"I would be careful if I were you Bella. You might want to keep a closer eye on your girl. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her…would you?"

I snarled and ran towards the figure, but they jumped out the window before I got to them. It took everything I had to stop myself from running after them, but somehow I managed to stay put. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, I finally transformed back into my human form and quickly walked over to Rosalie and held her in my arms.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you in anyway?" I asked as I looked over her body for any cuts or bruises or for any harm that could have been done to her.

She cuddled into me tighter as she said, "No, they didn't get the chance to. You came here right before they had the chance to try and touch me."

"Could you tell who it was? I know by how small the figure was that it wasn't a lycan of any kind." I said as I continued to hold her close as my heart tried to start beating normal.

Rosalie shook her head no and looked up at me. "No, I couldn't tell. But I do know that it was a woman of some kind. I feel like I have heard the voice before but I can't think of where I have."

"God, when I heard you scream my name, I thought I wouldn't have made it in time…I thought I lost you…" I said quietly as I looked at her beautiful eyes.

She smiled up at me and kissed my nose softly. "Well you did make it in time. You're my knight in shining armor." She kissed me softly and held onto me tighter.

"I am never leaving you alone again. Not until I figure out what is going on. It's not safe anymore. In fact, I was wondering if you would want to maybe just stay at my house for a while. You can even bring Maxi with you if you would like." I said as I kept on looking at her.

She smiled even more as she said, "Really? You would really do that Bella? But what about the others? I don't want to be a burden on them."

"I don't know if you have noticed but…we have a huge house with plenty of space. And besides, you would be sleeping in my room…I mean…only if you would want to that is."

"Why Bella, I would love to stay in your room." Rosalie said as she smiled at me. I smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"So what did you see while you were out there anyway? I know you must have seen something to make you go outside."

"While I was watching out your window, I saw those green eyes you have been seeing at night. I got angry and went outside to look around and see if I could tell who it was or even what it was. By the time I got out there, it was gone, so I decided to transform and then continue the search from there. Well, during my second round around the house, I saw it again in the outline of the woods, so I chased it. Well that was where I messed up. There are definitely two of them whatever they are that is watching us. Because the figure I was chasing was definitely another lycan of some kind. It was too dark to tell how big it was or what it even looked like exactly, but I can tell from anywhere when there is another lycan. So when I chased it in the woods, something reached out and tripped me. By the time I got up and looked for the lycan, it was nowhere to be seen. That was when I heard you scream my name so I quickly forgot whatever I was doing and bolted as fast as I could back to your house. I climbed up the tree that is next to your window and jumped inside and that is where it starts where you saw. It's pissing me off so much that I don't know who it is. Normally I can smell a scent on them, but they both are very good at masking it and I hate it. I can't trust them to leave you alone anymore so I am not leaving your side, unless it's to go and visit your grandmother, then I will wait close enough to where I can keep an eye on you." I said as I rubbed my thumb softly along her cheek.

She closed her eyes and cuddled against me as close as she could. "Mm, I definitely don't mind that at all. I feel safe with you and I know you will keep me safe from harm. So yes, I will stay with you and I am bringing Maxi with us. So if the others don't like it, then they will have to get over it."

I laughed at that and held her as she slowly drifted off to sleep again. I was too amped up to even try and go to sleep, so I ended up staying up for the rest of the night. Soon enough the sun came up and she was still out like a light so I decided to get up and go make her some breakfast. I kissed the top of her head softly and I slowly disentangled myself from her limbs and quietly left the room. I kept my ears at the ready so I could hear any noise that goes on in the house. If a feather were to drop, I would even be able to hear that, that's how excellent my hearing is at the moment. I decided on making her pancakes and scrambled eggs since I knew that was her favorite breakfast food. After making them, I put them all on a plate and poured her a glass of chocolate milk. Putting everything on a tray, I made my way back up the stairs, thankfully not spilling anything in the process. I guess that is a plus side to heightened senses, I can sense where everything is at and avoid collisions. I opened her door and quietly entered, shutting the door in the process. I laid the tray on her night stand and I quietly slipped back into bed and wrapped her back in my arms. It was a few minutes after that when I finally heard her move around. She stretched a little and then looked up at me and smiled hugely.

"Well good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" I asked as I kissed the top of her head softly.

She blushed and curled up against my side and rested her hand on my lower stomach, giving me butterflies. "I slept amazing. How did you sleep?"

I contemplated on if I should tell her the truth or not, and I decided that I shouldn't lie to her. "Well I couldn't sleep after that whole incident last night."

She frowned and looked at me. "Why not?"

"I couldn't risk closing my eyes and them coming back to hurt you. And I was way too amped up to even try to sleep."

She gave me a questioning look while she asked, "Amped up? What does that mean exactly?"

I smiled at her and held her closer. "When lycans get angered, their body produces more adrenaline than a normal human does when they get angry or scared. The only difference is that the angrier we get, the more adrenaline our body produces. If we produce too much we get what humans would call "hyper" and we can't do anything but be on watch. Seeing whoever they were last night got my blood to boil so much that my body produced too much adrenaline and I got what we like to call "amped up." Before you ask, no it doesn't affect my body in any way, shape, or form. In fact, I feel completely energized and ready to take on the day." I said confidently as I looked down at her. I could see her nostrils flare up at the sudden smell of food that reached her. She looked over and saw the tray with the plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and a glass of chocolate milk that I have placed on the nightstand.

She suddenly started smiling like an idiot, which I found completely adorable. "Aw! Did you make me breakfast Bella?"

I smiled and reached over and slid the tray on her lap. "Yes I did. I saw you sleeping so soundly and I wanted to make you breakfast. So I got up earlier this morning and made you some. Don't worry, my cooking isn't bad. It's not nearly as good as your grandmothers, but I can cook I promise."

She laughed and kissed my lips softly. "Thank you so much Bella. I love yo…I mean…I love that you did this for me." Rosalie said while smiling at me.

I started to watch her eat her breakfast. Wait a minute…was she about to tell me that she loves me? I think she was…oh my god I really hope she loves me. I know she's my mate and everything and I'm supposed to have a strong love connection with her, but I do feel very strong feelings for her and I know that they would still be there even if I wasn't mated to her. I know that I love her and I have felt that way for a while now. I keep on waiting for her to tell me because, yes even though she is my girlfriend, I'm so scared of getting rejected. I have never had these strong of feelings for someone in my life and feeling all of this for the first time scares me to pieces. So the last thing I want to have done is getting rejected, especially from Rosalie. I was brought out of my thoughts by her hand waving in my face.

"Bella? Earth to Bella! Hello? You in there?" Rosalie asked as she waved her hand in my face still.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. "Huh?"

She giggled at me and I looked and saw that she was done eating. Man, either she ate fast or I was lost in thought longer than I thought. "I was asking what you wanted to do today but it seems to me that you are kind of out of it. Are you okay? You sure you don't need any sleep?"

I smiled at her and moved the tray off of her lap to place it back onto the night stand. "I'm fine Rosalie. I guess I was just lost in my own thoughts. But, I don't care what we do. As long as I'm with you then I am happy."

She blushed and scooted closer to me. "Well, do you want to help me pack a few things and then take Maxi and head over to your house? We can think of what to do then."

I slowly got up and helped her up as well. I saw that she opted for pants this time instead of sleeping in her underwear. "Alright, that sounds fine for me. I'll go downstairs and clean up these plates and you can start packing. I'll be right back to come help you okay?"

She smiled and kissed me softly. She then smacked my butt playfully and pushed me towards the door. I giggled at her and took the tray downstairs and cleaned the dishes. When I came back up into her room, I saw that she had most of her things packed, which impressed me. After a few more things thrown into her bag, we grabbed Maxi and hopped into my car and we drove back to my house. Last night I texted Carina to have one of them go out and buy a food and water bowl for Maxi, since I had already planned on Rosalie staying with me right after the incident happened. So we didn't worry about the food or anything at her house, which saved us a lot of time. We decided to play games with everyone. We played Scrabble, Sorry, Twister, and then eventually Blain got Rosalie to play with him on the Xbox, which is what they are doing right now. Carina came and sat down next to me on the couch and smiled at me.

She then leaned over to talk to me so only I could hear, which wasn't hard since Destiny was too busy looking through her magazines, and Blain and Rosalie were distracted by the game. "So, is everything okay?"

After Rosalie went to sleep last night, I called Carina up and told her what happened. She then insisted that we should plan something in case that were to happen again, but I told her we would talk about it as a group later. I nodded my head at her and said, "As of right now, yes everything is fine. Thank god I got to her in time. I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't fast enough."

I felt her put her hand on my shoulder softly. "Well don't think that Bella. Don't put any more stress on you than you already have okay? Just keep reminding yourself that you did make it in time and that she's alive and safe. I will give you my word that she will be safe here with us. I mean at her house there was only one lycan against those bastards. Now they would be messing with three lycans and a coming of age one, along with your parents and ours as well. I'm pretty sure we have them out numbered and they won't try anything here. And if they do then they are just plain stupid."

I laugh some at that and pull Carina into a hug. "Thank you Carina. Thank you for always knowing just what to say to cheer me up."

She grinned at me and returned the hug. "Why you're welcome Bells. What are best friends for huh? And you're my Alpha and we are supposed to look out for one another. That's what you have always told us, right?"

I smiled and nodded my head yes. "I suppose that is right. I'm glad you actually listened to something I have said for once." I say teasingly.

She sticks her tongue out at me and smiles. "Hey, I told you I don't block you out most of the time."

I smacked her arm teasingly which caused us to laugh. I suddenly felt a body come straddle my lap and I looked to see that Rosalie was on my lap looking at me while smiling. I gave her a big smile back and kissed her softly. "So who won?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Your girlfriend did. If I wasn't mistaken, she lied to me when she said she has never played Call of Duty before." Blain said as he stood up to turn the Xbox off.

I laughed at his mopey face but then quickly wiped it off when he sent me a glare. "Aw did poor Blain get his ass kicked by a girl?"

"No! She just cheated that's all!" Blain said accusingly.

I heard Rosalie laugh and say, "How in the hell can you cheat in Call of Duty? All you do is walk around and shoot at people. I can't help that you have crappy aim."

"I do not! My gun was defective! It wouldn't aim right! I demand a rematch!"

"And get your ass kicked again for the twentieth time?" Rosalie asked as she grinned at him. I couldn't help but to crack up and soon Carina and Destiny were laughing as well.

"I would give it up little bro. I think Rosalie has beaten your ass way too many times. I would just walk away while you still have some dignity left." Destiny said teasingly.

Blain just glared at all of us before saying, "Oh yeah? Well just wait Rosalie! I'll find a game that I know I can kick your ass in! Then we will see who is laughing now!"

"I think it will still be us Blain." Carina said while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Shut up! I'm going up to my room!"

Once he left we all cracked up again. After a few more minutes it all died down and soon enough it was just Rosalie and I left in the living room. We looked at each other and grinned.

"I find it extremely hilarious that you kicked Blain's ass in his favorite game." I said as I looked at her.

She laughed at that and smiled at me. "I guess it helps that I have played Call of Duty so many times with Jasper huh? Remind me to thank him later."

We laughed for a few more minutes until it died down. We both just stared at one another and I found myself leaning in slowly. She leaned in as well and right before I felt her lips on mine, she pulled away just enough to say quietly, "Bella, I need to tell you something. Can we go somewhere more private?"

I felt my heart start to race. What does she need to tell me? I hope it isn't anything bad. "Sure sweetheart. We can go in my room if you want."

She shook her head no softly and looked at me. "By private, I mean somewhere where we can talk without any wondering ears."

I nodded my head softly and slowly took her hand and walked out the door. She was starting to walk towards my car when I stopped her. She looked at me confused and I moved far away from her so I wouldn't hurt her and transformed into my other form. She looked surprised for a minute before walking up towards me. Since I was standing at ten feet tall, I had to get on all four legs so she could see my face. I felt her hand lay on my snout and I nuzzled into it lightly so I wouldn't hurt her. I then moved my face a little and said so she can hear me, _"Get on my back. We can get to a more private place faster if we go like this. But make sure you hold onto me tightly okay?"_ She nodded her head and I leaned down so she could climb on. Once she was safely on and holding tight, I then started to run towards a spot where we can talk. It took me only twenty minutes to get there, but if we would have driven it would have taken us two hours. I stopped at a meadow I have found during my run the other night and leaned down so she could get off. Once she was safely off, I moved away from her and transformed back into my human form. We went and laid down on the ground in the middle of the meadow. I turned my head so I could see her.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me Rosalie?" I asked nervously.

She looked at me and sighed softly. "For the last few weeks…I um…I have been feeling different…"

Oh god…please don't tell me she's breaking up with me. She must have seen the panic on my face and she quickly placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Bella, this has nothing to do with us okay?" I nodded my head and she proceeded to talk. "Anyway, the last few weeks I have been feeling different…almost as if I have this huge shield that has been placed over me. I have wanted to do nothing but protect you or anyone else from everything. For the last few weeks I have been waking up late at night to go relax by the water that is in the pond by my house. For some reason, when I'm by any water whether it be a pond, lake, or even a river or stream, I have felt so peaceful and relaxed…almost as if no one could harm me. I've been so confused with all of this and I needed answers so I went to my grandmother the other day. She proceeded to tell me that I'm an Aloja." Rosalie said while looking at me.

An Aloja? I think I have heard of them before, but I wasn't quite sure what they were. I do know that it was only women who became them. "What is an Aloja? My father has told me some stories about them, but I'm still not quite sure what exactly they are."

"An Aloja is someone who brings good fortune to others. They are protectors and will protect anyone who they care or love deeply. If they feel threatened, they have this power where they can throw a shield over themselves or someone else and anyone who is underneath that shield won't have any harm caused to them. My grandmother told me that is the reason why my mother is the way she is today. When her and my aunt was born, my aunt was born with the gene instead of my mother as well. As she got older, she started to realize this and she somehow put it in her head that we are terrible monsters. All of that is a lie and we are not terrible at all. Grandma told me that the reason why my gene is just now becoming active is because serious danger is coming our way, making my gene awaken inside my body and soul. She told me to protect you and anybody else that we both care and love for because whatever is coming, it is pure evil. I'm really sorry for keeping all of this from you Bella, and I know it is a lot to take in so I would understand if you didn't want to talk to me for a few days."

I turned to my side to wrap my arms around her and pull her close. "Rosalie, I told you I would never leave you, and I am keeping to that promise. Yes, all of this is a lot to take in, but I can handle it. I know you could never be anything bad because you are too much of a sweetheart to be otherwise. I know how it feels to be different from everyone else out there. I mean hell, I'm a freaking ten foot tall lycan for heaven's sake! I'm far from being normal Rosalie. I'm honored that you told me what you really are and I swear to you that I will never tell anyone unless you told me otherwise. Your secret is safe with me sweetheart." I said as I kissed her cheek softly.

She smiled a bunch and pulled me closer to her. We stayed like this for the longest time until we started asking random questions…well it was more like her asking me the questions.

"So, what was it like when you found out you were a lycan? I mean, I am assuming that you were the first out of everyone." Rosalie asked as she laid her head on my chest.

I continued to rub her back softly and slowly. "Well I found out I was a lycan when I turned 16, which as you know is the coming of age for a lycan. Since I was the first one, I was so lost and I felt like I was alone in the world. Back then I wasn't the closest to my parents, you know with the whole teen rebellion stage and all that. My father kept telling me that change was soon going to happen and that it was going to completely change my ways of how I view life, myself, or even my friends. Back then I didn't know Destiny, Blain, or even Carina. Devin was my best friend back in high school. I remember he would always have my back when someone tried to pick fights with me. Of course, I would always win because even before I turned I was still pretty strong. It could have been the Alpha in my blood, or it could have been pure strength I'm not for sure either way. On my 16th birthday was when I started noticing changes in my body. I found myself getting angrier more often, even at the smallest of things. I remember one day at school a boy looked at me what I thought at the time was the wrong way. I just remember going ape shit on the kid and I ended up breaking several of his bones. Devin was there by my side the whole time and he was the reason why I stopped kicking the kid's ass in the first place. I came home and told my parents about what was happening to me and that was when they sat me down and told me everything that was about to happen. Charlie made me start training with him while my mother helped me with controlling my anger. A few months after that, Devin turned 16 and he started going through the same changes as well. At the time we were both under the leadership of my dad because I wasn't experienced enough to be alpha yet. Devin and I both had our share of fights due from our anger problems, even though mine was the worst. It was then on my 17th birthday that I realized my power of being Alpha. Devin was being his usual asshole self towards me and I finally had enough of it. I kept telling him to back off and he wouldn't so the more he kept bothering me, the angrier I became. It got to the point where I couldn't hold it back any longer and I felt this strong feeling of power rushing through my veins. It was then that I used that power to force him to stop and he stopped suddenly. The more he kept trying to fight it, the more pain he was in. After that I went running to Charlie telling him about this odd sense of power that was still rushing throughout my whole body. He told me that I was now old enough to become an Alpha. Well since there was only two of us at the time, I didn't need a Beta so Devin was forced to follow everything I said. Weeks after that, Destiny soon joined my pack and then a year after that Carina joined. Charlie then told me that whenever Blain turns 16 that he will be joining as well and that it was my duty to watch over him and train him in our ways and how we live. We all grew very close, including Blain. I took him in like he was my little brother, even though he has yet to join the pack. He even follows orders from me because he sees me as a parent figure since his parents wasn't around for him like they were for his sister. Now I am stronger than ever and I wouldn't change it for anything." I finally finished off my story. During the whole time I was talking, she was listening intently and I knew she was actually paying attention too.

"So you and Devin were pretty close huh?" Rosalie asked while looking at me.

I nodded my head and smiled sadly. "Yeah, we were. He was like my brother and my best friend at the same time. I couldn't have asked for a better Beta than him. I felt so betrayed when he decided to leave the pack."

She looked at me confused before asking, "Why did he leave the pack?"

Shit I didn't mean to let that slip. Rosalie knew he left, but she didn't know the reason why. I sighed softly. I guess now is the time that I should tell her. "Well after I met you on the first day, Devin started to act strange towards myself and the pack and he slowly started to distance himself from everyone. I told Carina first about me being mated to you and how I really liked you and I guess when I was in my lycan form when I ran to you when Alice was about to attack you, I suppose Devin read my mind and saw that I was mated to you. When I got home that night, he went complete ape shit on me. Of course we dueled it out and I won by pinning him down and threatening to exile him."

"Exile? What does that mean to exile someone?" Rosalie asked.

"For Lycan packs, wolf packs, or even werewolves, to exile someone is to basically kick them out of the group. When that happens, all ties that they once had with the pack are completely destroyed and they will never be allowed back in. A key part in survival for us is to travel and live in groups, otherwise if we are by ourselves then we are called Omegas. An Omega rarely lives on their own. They are usually hunted down by either hunters or other packs and usually tortured and killed immediately. That is because a lone wolf, lycan, or werewolf is extremely weak and vulnerable. We are at our strongest when we are surrounded by others of our kind." I said as I looked at her. She nodded her head like she understood so I continued on. "Anyway, after threatening him, he finally backed down for the night and let it go. After our date and after you asked me out, I made the same mistake of going back into my other form and letting my mind wonder and that was how he found out me and you were dating. When I got home, he went absolutely ballistic and started threatening you. There is one thing you never want to do and that is threaten our mates. That is almost like asking for the death sentence for us. So of course after he threatened you, I completely started to attack him. It was then that I was about to exile someone but he decided to leave the pack. I don't know what he is up to or if he is even in a pack, but considering he came to Destiny's party, he is still alive. I just hope he will learn the error of his ways and come back. He was really a strong fighter and excellent to have as Beta."

Rosalie looked apologetic at me. "I'm so sorry Bella. I feel like this is all my fault."

I quickly stopped her and slid my hands onto her cheeks. "No, it's not your fault Rosalie. Don't you ever think it's your fault. If anything, it's his fault because he is so narrow minded. He'll soon learn that he was wrong and I'll be here to let him back in."

"But how can he come back into your pack if he walked out on it?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, I never did exile him, so that means all connections with the pack are broken for the time being. Once he walks back in, he can then communicate with us just as before."

"Man…all of this lycan pack stuff gets confusing. How do you keep up with it?" Rosalie asked as she looked at me and grinned.

I giggled and kissed her cheek softly.

"So are both of your parents Lycans?"

"Well yes and no at the same time." I said.

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean by that?"

I laughed while saying, "Well Charlie is a full blooded Lycan and Rene is only half Lycan."

"Half Lycan? How can you become half Lycan?"

"When my mother and father met they were pretty much banned from seeing one another because Charlie's parents didn't approve of their relationship. My mother at the time was only human and my father was a Lycan, which back in wasn't acceptable and in some Lycan families it still isn't acceptable. His parents wanted him to meet another female Lycan so that way the blood line would stay pure and not be ruined by "a weak human." But my parents didn't care what they said and so they continued to see one another, but in secret. It eventually got leaked out about their relationship and that was when Charlie's parents gave him a choice to either forget about Rene and leave the area immediately, or stay with her and be exiled from the pack and disinherited. Well my father loved Rene so much that he risked being killed from being exiled. That was when he found out about his power of being an Alpha and that was what saved him from all the other packs. They both got married during college and that was when Charlie bit Rene so she would become half Lycan. I guess it is known that if a Lycan wants either more numbers in their pack or if they love someone so much who isn't a Lycan as well, then they can bite the other person and they will become a Lycan...well in a way. They won't get to transform into one, but they do have the heightened senses and their eyes changes colors. I have never met my grandparents on my father's side, but I have met them on Rene's side."

"So I'm going to assume that her parents know about you guys?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes they know. After my parents got married and Rene was pregnant with me, they decided that it would be best in the long run if they told them." I said as I looked at Rosalie.

She looked up into my eyes and smiled more. "How did they take it?"

"From what Charlie told me, he said they took it very well. They were just really glad that their daughter was going to be well protected. So not that I don't mind you asking me all of these questions, but why are you?" I asked as I looked at her.

She shrugged her shoulders a little and began to say, "I don't know really. I just feel like I don't fully know your background history or anything like that. I just want to know every little piece of information, you know?"

I smiled and looked at her and in her eyes. I have a feeling that things were about to get very serious very fast. "You know…we have the rest of our lives to learn each other from front to back...I mean…if you wanted to."

She looked at me and I saw her pause for a second or two. I can see that she knows where this is leading to. "I want to."

I looked in her eyes when she said that. "Really? I mean…I don't want you to feel like you're being pressured into feeling anything."

She laughed quietly and put her hand on my cheek softly. "Bella, I want to be with you and I am planning on being with you for a very long time. I know we have this whole mate connection, but even if we didn't…I know I would still feel the same about you that I do now. Bella…I…I love you. I love you so much and this past almost two months has been the best two months of my life. I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now and I was planning on telling you this morning but I froze and got scared."

I looked at her and I put both of my hands on her cheeks lightly and ran my thumbs across them while looking in her eyes and saying, "Rosalie, you should never be scared of telling me your feelings. Ever okay? I'm in love with you Rosalie Hale. I'm so in love with you that it worries me because I'm scared I'm going to scare you away because of who I am or that something is going to happen to you. And if it does then I will be damned to let it happen, especially before I got to tell you how I feel about you. I knew from day one that I was going to love you, that our relationship will be unlike any other. There was something about you that grabbed onto me and I couldn't stop myself from being pulled in. Hell, I didn't want to be stopped from being pulled in. I want to be the one that protects you. I want to be the one that you come to when you need to talk. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you with anyone else. I've felt this way for you since the first day of school and I can't hold it in any longer. Now I'm going to kiss you and if you don't want me to, then I will give you ten seconds starting right now to move away." I finished saying as I looked at her. I saw that she wasn't moving so I quickly leaned in and pulled her in for a deep, loving kiss.

I felt her kissing me back and soon enough the kiss became heated. I felt her hands slide down my sides slowly as I laid my hands on her hips lightly. I moved us so I was on top of her. I started kissing along her jaw line and then traveled down to her neck. I felt her slowly slide her hands under my shirt and up my abs. I slowly pulled away enough and looked down at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you're not comfortable enough." I asked as I ran my fingers up and down her sides slowly.

She looked up at me and smiled a bunch. "Bella, I've never been more sure than right now. I have wanted this to happen for a few weeks now, I just didn't want to seem like we were rushing. Just promise me that you'll be gentle."

I leaned down and kissed her softly. "I give you my word that I won't hurt you. I love you." I said quietly.

She smiled up at me as she said, "I love you too."

I felt her lift up my shirt so I let her take it off of me. Pretty soon we were both in nothing but our bras and underwear. As I was kissing her, I felt her hands slowly slide up along my back and reach my bra clasp. She pulled away and gave me the look asking if it was okay, which I nodded at her and smiled. I felt her unclasp it and soon enough my bra fell to the ground. I saw her look at my chest, which made me smile. I gave her the approval to give attention to them. Pretty soon we were both panting and trying to fix our need by grinding on one another. We managed to somehow take each other's underwear off and that was when it all became a blur. All I remember was the many I love you's and several orgasms that came from both of us. We were both lying down next to each other, both at peace. I looked up and saw that the moon was shining and that it was almost a full moon.

"That was…wow…" Rosalie said as she tried to catch her breath.

I smiled and looked at her. "That was better than I ever thought it would be. You ready for another round?" I asked while grinning at her.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she straddled my lap and leaned down to kiss me softly. "I love you Isabella Swan."

I leaned up and kissed her deeply. "And I love you Rosalie Hale."

**And there you guys go. That was my lame attempt at trying to write a sex scene. As you can probably tell, I'm not very good at writing that. I don't know what it is about those types of scenes but it's very awkward for me to write so I am very sorry if I disappointed any of you. I will let you know that this isn't a smutty fan fiction so there probably won't be a whole lot of sex scenes in this story. I'm sorry for those of you who expected there to be one, but I feel like this story should have more of a plot line instead of all smut. Like always, I encourage you guys to please send a review telling me how you like the story or chapter. It really does help me stay motivated and it lets me know that there are people out there that actually like my story. Any questions you may have or ideas for the story are more than welcome. I will try to answer them as soon as I can for you. Once again I would like to give a big thank you to all of you wonderful people who has favorite/followed/reviewed this story or myself. It really means a lot to me. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. I will be getting kind of busy with school soon because I will have a few big papers that will be assigned to me at the same time. So please be patient with me and I will update as soon as I can. =]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Thank you all so much for the reviews you have sent me. I really appreciate them a lot. So I decided to write another chapter for you lovely readers since you have been so patient with me. I actually wrote a lot of this during my break in between classes and I am proud of how this chapter turned out. Also! I do have a twitter account if you guys would like to follow me. My username is dani_c_18 so feel free to follow me, I will always follow back. =] Anyway, here is the next chapter for you guys. **

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next day I woke up to a cold spot next to me. Opening my eyes, I saw that Bella was nowhere to be found. She may have had another one of those nightmares that she has been getting. For the past few months she has been getting these nightmares about the same person chasing after her. Every one of them has been the same, she gets chased until she gets trapped and then she wakes up. A few nights ago she told me that I was mentioned in the dream this time, which is completely different than her other ones. I'm getting worried about her. Since I have talked to my grandmother and found out who I really am, there seems to be more and more danger that is coming into our lives. I knew that Bella said she has everything under control and won't let anything harm me, but since that attack I have been terrified about what may be out there. I can't stop thinking about those haunting green eyes that have been watching me from outside. When I finally told Bella about it, she nearly went ballistic. She wasn't mad about me. I think she was just mad about the mystery of it all. You see, Bella is the type of person that has to know everything and if she doesn't, it drives her absolutely insane. I have been hiding something from her though. It is about the night we both got attacked. I told her that I didn't know about who was in my room, but I really did. I started to think back on the memory…

_Flashback _

_Bella just went outside to go check the surroundings. I honestly think she is over reacting about the whole situation. I mean, who would want to cause any harm to Bella and I? Some power hungry mythical creature? So I stayed lying on my bed as my girlfriend went outside. After a few minutes of waiting, I felt myself slowly begin to drift off to sleep. Before I could however, I heard movement in my room. I kept my eyes shut, thinking it was just Bella._

"_Well that was fast. Everything look fine out there?" I asked as I kept my eyes closed._

_A few minutes went by and I still didn't hear a reply. Hmm…that is weird. I slowly cracked my eyes open and expecting to see Bella, but instead I was greeted with a pair of piercing green eyes. I felt my heart quicken its pace._

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked the dark figure, who was now standing in a dark corner from my room. I heard a higher pitched giggle and I saw as the figure slowly moved out of the shadows. I gasped at who I saw._

"_Now Rosalie dear…I do believe you know what I want from you." The figure said as they grinned at me._

"_Alice? What are you doing here? And since when were your eyes green?" I asked still completely shocked._

_She just continued to grin at me while she slowly walked towards my bed. "I'm here to take you with me. There's something that you don't know about your dear ol' Isabella Swan. You see…everything you have ever known about her is a complete and total lie."_

_I glared at her and started to scoot as far as I could away from her. "You're lying! Bella would never hide anything from me. Don't try that with me Alice because it won't work."_

_She laughed sadistically and continued to get closer to me. "You really think that I would lie to you? Rosalie…it's like you don't know me at all. I am your best friend. If anything, I'm helping you from getting hurt in the future." Alice said while smiling at me. By this point she was in arm's length._

_I continued my glare at her. "I don't believe you. You are not the person I was best friends with in the past. I'm not sure if you are really Alice anymore. Because the Alice I know wouldn't be doing whatever you are doing now."_

_She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh stop with the dramatics Rosalie. Just come with me and I will show you the truth."_

_She started reaching for me and that was when I started yelling Bella's name, hoping and praying that she could hear me. I heard Alice laughing as she reached for me._

"_You really think that she is going to save you? She is so far away she won't be able to hear your pathetic calls for help."_

_Right when she was about to grab me, I heard a loud thump and saw a ten foot tall lycan that was snow white with piercing violet eyes. Next thing I knew, Alice was being thrown across the room. _

"Get the fuck away from her!"_ I heard the lycan fiercely say._

_I felt shivers go up and down my spine from the sound of her voice. Just from the sound of it, I could tell Bella was trying hard not to kill Alice instantly. She quickly leaped in front of me and tried to snap at Alice's neck when she tried coming towards me. Alice just laughed and dodged it easily. They soon both started a stare down with one another, Bella sending menacing glares and snarling her sharp canines while Alice just stared right back at her with a smirk playing on her face. I could see that Bella can't tell who Alice is since she decided to go back into the shadows. After a few more minutes of the stare down, Alice quickly leaped towards the window in one swift move and before she left she said, "I would be careful if I were you Bella. You might want to keep a closer eye on your girl. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her…would you?"_

_Bella tried to snap at her, but Alice was quicker than Bella and quickly leaped out of the window before she could get to her._

**End of Flashback**

That night was one of the scariest nights I have ever encountered. I have never been more thankful for Bella reaching me in time than I was that night. If she didn't, I honestly don't know what would have happened. I am almost positive that Alice hasn't been the one watching me at night, because her figure is way too small and from what Bella has said, there was another person in the woods that night besides her. Could Alice really be a lycan as well? If that was the case, wouldn't Bella have recognized her scent or something? Finally gathering up my thoughts, I looked around at my surroundings and saw that we were still in the meadow that Bella took us at last night. We must have fallen asleep after last night's activities. Man, last night was absolutely fantastic. It wasn't even about the fact that Bella and I made love for the first time, it was how connected we were afterwards. Everything felt absolutely right and I loved every second of every moment that happened. We finally said our I love you's to one another. I have been dying to tell her that I love her for a few weeks now, I was just terrified on how she was going to take it. I knew we have our mate connection, but I feel like it is way more than just that when it comes to Bella's and I's relationship. I truly feel connected with her now, almost as if I can read her thoughts. I honestly don't know what I would do if it wasn't for Bella. Finding about my true family heritage and what I am, it was so hard to accept it. It's not that I think being an Aloja is bad or anything, it's just the thought of it all. All my life I have been told that I am normal, just a simple human with extraordinary beauty. So to wake up one morning to find out who you really are? That is just hard to fully accept it, but Bella has helped me, more than she will ever know.

"Well good morning beautiful. How long have you been awake?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts to feel a body come and sit close next to me. I felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around my frame, sending butterflies in my stomach. I looked up to see Bella smiling down at me, which made me smile like crazy. "I haven't been awake for very long."

She smiled and kissed me softly and slowly. We sat there kissing for a few minutes and I felt her pulling me closer while rubbing my sides slowly. She slowly pulled away and leaned her forehead against mine as she looked in my eyes. "You are so beautiful." I heard her say softly as she ran her thumb across my cheek lightly. I felt myself blush and I hid my face along the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I needed to go for a walk for a little bit. I made sure I wasn't far though, I promise." Bella said as she slowly rubbed my back.

I looked up from my position and looked at her concerned. "Please don't tell me you had another nightmare again…"

She sighed softly and said, "Don't worry about it sweetheart. I promise it wasn't too bad. Everything is fine, I give you my word."

"Bella…have you talked to your father about this? Or even anyone else besides myself?" I asked as I looked at her still.

She nodded her head as she looked at me with her piercing violet eyes. "Yes, I told Charlie about it. He said that something doesn't sound right with it but he doesn't quite know what it is."

"Hmm…maybe my grandmother would know? She seems to know the weirdest things."

She giggled some at that and pulled me closer to her. "Hmm…maybe. We should probably head out though. Everyone is probably wondering where we went off to."

**Bella's POV**

When we arrived back at the house we were both questioned to where we went off to. Of course I didn't want to tell anyone else what Rosalie is, so we made up some excuse about how we went to her house for the night. Today was my parent's last day here before they left to head back to Canada so I decided that I should spend more time with my parents since I felt like I haven't much since they have been here. I asked Carina, Blain, and Destiny if they would keep an eye on Rosalie and make sure nothing happens to her while I was out, which they quickly agreed to do. I'm sure Blain and Rosalie will spend most of the day playing video games. I swear those two are like little children most of the time. Rumor has it that Emmett is coming over to hang out with Destiny for the day. I really hope something develops between those two. I think they would be the perfect match for one another. Right now I was on a beach with Rene and Charlie. We have been walking up and down the shore line for most of the day just talking.

"So, have you been having those nightmares you have told me about still?" Charlie asked as he looked at me.

I nodded my head yes and sighed softly. I guess it was time to tell him about what happened a few nights ago. "Actually…I have something to tell you about…" And so I proceeded to tell him what happened. By the time I got done, he looked enraged, so did my mother.

"Bella, we need to figure out who is doing this and fast. I don't want you or Rosalie to get hurt! I swear if that bastard tries to cause harm to you girls, I'll hunt them down myself and slaughter them!" Rene said as she pulled me into her arms protectively. That is the thing that I love about my mother, she is very protective of her family. I looked over at my father and saw that he was hiding something.

"Father…what is it?" I asked as I looked at him.

He looked over at me and tried to mask his emotion. "What do you mean Bella? Everything is fine."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked him directly in the eyes. "Dad, I know that you are hiding something from me. So please, just tell me instead of beating around the bush like you always do."

He sighed softly and motioned for me to sit on some rocks that were piled up. I followed him and sat down, along with my mother. They both looked at each other and my mother nodded her head while saying, "You need to tell her Charlie. She deserves to know."

"I deserve to know what? What is it that you are hiding from me?" I asked slowly growing impatient.

"Bella, there is something that we haven't been truthful to you about. You know how a few months ago you came to me saying how you were discovering these feelings towards Rosalie and how you grew bigger in appearance?" He asked while looking at me. I nodded my head to show him that I knew what he was talking to me about so he continued. "Well…there is something that I haven't told you quite yet. I figured at the time you weren't ready to know about it, but now that you've been telling me about these nightmares you've been having and these attacks on you and Rosalie, I think now is the time you learn the truth. Just please promise me you won't interrupt until I am done. I need to tell you the whole thing first before I answer any questions."

I sighed again and looked at my father. "Okay Dad, I promise I won't interrupt. Now can you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Watch your language Isabella!" My mother said while looking at me.

"Sorry Mom…"

Charlie sighed again and looked at me while starting to say, "Well to start off…Bella…you're…you're adopted. Now before you get mad, please just let me explain okay? Everything that I have told you about your childhood and about your mother and I is still one-hundred percent true. It's just…when your mother and I met, we both had a longtime friend named Nathan Pearce. He was a lycan just like me, but he was a different kind. Nathan was what you would call an Aradia lycan, which is basically lycan royalty. Him and his wife were about to have a little girl, but sadly they couldn't keep it. This was during the darker times for our kind. There were other lycans and lycan hunters who were trying to kill off the Aradia's and sadly they were getting killed in numbers. So Nathan and his wife had to go into hiding but since she was pregnant, they wanted to find a family who would protect their daughter. That was when Nathan came to us one day. He knew that your mother and I wanted a baby girl so he asked if we would take care of his child and make sure she was safe. We both agreed right away and we were there when Nathan's wife was giving birth. Bella…Nathan is your biological father. I am so sorry for keeping this from you for so long, I just didn't want anything to happen to you. You should know that your mother and I both love you dearly like you were our actual daughter. I hope you don't hate us for what we have done." Charlie finally finished saying.

I stayed quiet after the story, just trying to digest everything. I'm so beyond lost and confused that I don't even know where to start with the questions.

"Bella…please say something dear." Rene said as she looked at me with worry written all over her face.

I looked at the people who I have called my parents my whole life. "So…I'm lycan royalty?" Charlie nodded his head and continued to look at me. "I don't understand why this would cause me or Rosalie to get attacked. I mean…unless there is someone out there that wants me dead."

"I don't think they want you dead. I think…I think someone out there is a little too power happy and they want to use your power to get them what they want." Rene said as she looked at me.

"But how do I have any control in what they want? I'm only 18 years old and even if I have the so called "lycan royalty" blood line in me I still hold no power over anyone."

"Bella that leads us to something else that you need to know…your true father was the leader of the Aradia. He was what humans call it…he was their king. Since you are his daughter, when he dies you will become the queen of the Aradia, meaning you have the ultimate power of all lycans. This explains why you suddenly grew to ten feet tall and got more muscular. This is why you have the violet eye color. You do know what violet stands for right?" Charlie asked as he looked at me.

Of course I do, it means strength and leadership. "Yes, the color violet stands for having strength and leadership, which can be very powerful."

Charlie nodded his head as he continued. "Exactly so if whoever is doing these attacks gets ahold of you, then he or she can be powerful as well."

"But how would they make me agree to their wishes? I'm not one to just simply back down from things." I said as I looked at them both. I saw my mother smile at me. She of all people should know this fact about me.

"They would take something from you, something that you wouldn't be able to stand losing." Charlie said.

I gasped suddenly now that everything clicked in my mind. "Rosalie…Dad, I need to tell you something very important about her. I don't know if it would help and I don't know if whoever is doing this knows about her, but it could be useful. You just have to swear to me…both of you…that you won't tell a single soul."

"Bella, you know your mother and I won't tell anyone."

I nodded my head and sighed. "Well…last night, Rosalie confessed something to me. She isn't exactly what you would call human. She's an Aloja."

"An Aloja? What exactly is that?" Rene asked softly.

I proceeded to tell them what Rosalie was. After I was done, they both looked to be in thought. Finally, my father spoke.

"So you said they may not know what Rosalie is?"

"No, I don't know if they do or not. But the way that the figure was acting in her room, it seemed as if they thought Rosalie was really and truly vulnerable. I'm just scared that something is going to happen to her."

"Bella dear, you are the strongest lycan out there besides your father! I highly doubt someone will hurt you or Rosalie. We better head back to the house though. Just remember, if you need anything, and I mean anything at all, your mother and I are just a phone call away and we will be here for you. We love you sweetheart, more than anything."

We decided to have a last meal with my parents that evening. We all sat and talked about this and that. Afterwards, Rosalie and I decided to head up to my room to get some rest. I probably need to tell her what I learned about myself today…but I don't think she needs to know just yet.

"So today was eventful." Rosalie said as she cuddled up into my side.

I smiled at her and rubbed her back slowly. "Very eventful. What did you do today?"

I felt her start to rub my stomach with her fingers lightly, sending butterflies in my stomach. "Well Carina and I had a nice talk during the afternoon and then Blain challenged me for another round of his Call of Duty game, which I won again by the way."

I laughed at that and stretched out more as her fingers continued to dance across my abs. "So what did you two girlies talk about?"

"She actually was telling me about how she changed into a lycan and how she felt about it. It was actually very interesting. Then she proceeded to ask me about our relationship. She is very happy for us."

I smiled a lot at that. "Yeah, Carina is one of my best friends. She has been there for me for everything."

I heard her yawn and I looked down at her and pulled her close to me. "You need to go to sleep sweetheart."

I felt her get comfortable against me and I leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you Rosalie."

She smiled against my chest and squeezed me tightly. "I love you Bella."

Within seconds I could hear her breathing even out and I knew she was sound asleep. Man, I really need to get all of this sorted out.

**So there you guys go. I really hope you liked it all. I promise that all questions will be answered at some point in this story. Also, as for the whole Aradia thing, this is a completely made up. I wanted to add a different twist to the story but I didn't think there was a technical term for lycan royalty. But if any of you have heard of such a word, then feel free to tell me. Please don't forget to send a review, I really appreciate it. I don't know when I will be posting another chapter. This weekend will be filled with writing papers and all that jazz. But I will try to update as soon as I can. =] **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for being MIA…again. School has once again taken over my life. I also have been thinking of some ideas for this story and I have also made a new story called Gone. It's a Bella/Alice story. So if you like those two as a couple, then you should read it and tell me what you think. =] Speaking of Twilight…have you guys seen the new Breaking Dawn movie? If not, you NEED to go do it ASAP! It is absolutely phenomenal and I am proud to say that I have seen it twice. =] I would like to thank my wonderful and amazing readers for sticking with me and being patient with my busy butt. I really appreciate all of the reviews you guys have sent me as well as the favorites and the follows. Also, like I have mentioned in the previous chapter, I do have a Twitter so if you would like to follow me it is dani_c_18. I do follow back, so if you have one come follow me! =D Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Here is the next chapter for you guys.**

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter 15**

**Rosalie's POV**

Learning about Carina's past was insanely interesting. I learned that apparently she used to be in love with Bella when she changed at the age of 16. Boy was that conversation interesting…

_Bella was out with her parents to talk with them about what has all been going on so I decided to spend my day downstairs with the rest of her pack. After totally kicking Blain's ass in Call of Duty, which I swear he doesn't even try at all, Carina came down stairs and sat next to me in the living room._

"_Hey Rosalie. You seem a little bored here. Where's your girlfriend?" Carina asked as she grinned at me._

_I rolled my eyes at her while saying, "Just so you know, I don't always have to be by Bella in order to be entertained. I do have a life you know."_

_She rolled her eyes at me right back and made a little snorting noise. "Pssh, okay then. So that explains why you two are together twenty-four seven right?"_

_I just sent her a playful glare and we both ended up laughing at it. She then patted my arm and told me to come upstairs with her. Since I didn't have anything else better to do, I just nodded my head and got up and followed her. We walked into her room and I was very surprised by it. Her walls were painted a dark blue and her floors were wood. She had pictures of landscapes hung all around her room along with a desk with a Mac PC. In the corner of the room, she had a queen sized bed that had black silk sheets with a huge black comforter over it and placed on the wall across from her bed was a big flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall. Her room was just a little smaller than Bella's, but it was still pretty big. She also had a walk in closet that connected to her room as well. She saw me gazing around her room and she smirked at my amazement. _

"_I'm guessing by your reaction you like my room?" Carina asked while still smirking._

_I looked at her and said, "Like your room? I LOVE your room! I really like your pictures of the landscapes on your walls."_

"_You do? Well, that's good because I just so happen to have taken them back when we lived in Canada."_

_I looked at her surprised. "You took these yourself?"_

_She smiled and laughed some. "I should be hurt that you are so surprised by that. I'm guessing Bella didn't tell you that I love photography, am I correct?"_

_I shook my head no. "No, she's never really told me much about you guys actually. She's only told me when you turned but never the actual story."_

_She went and plopped down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I walked over and sat down while she started to speak. "Well, would you like to hear my story then? I would be happy to tell you, even though I don't think it's quite as exciting as Bella's."_

_I smiled at her and nodded my head. "I would love to hear it Carina."_

_She grinned and started to tell me her story. "It was last year when I changed, you know since I'm 16 and all that. Well unlike Bella, I actually knew about the lycan curse since my parents were lycans as well. They actually knew Charlie and Rene before I even knew Bella. I remember I was at school, the same one that she attended as well, and I just remember the pure anger I felt coursing through my body. I would get extremely pissed off at a person for no apparent reason. When I came home that day, I told my parents and they made me go with them to the Swan's house. That was when I met Bella. I bet she didn't tell you about me being in love with her, am I correct?"_

_I was shocked at this. "Um, no she didn't mention that."_

_She giggled at my reaction while saying, "Relax Rosalie, I don't feel anything for her other than friendship and sibling love. But yes, when I first met her I started to get strong feelings for her. I mean, what's not to like right? Tall, absolutely beautiful, amazing body, and those gorgeous violet eyes! I'm not going to lie, I am actually a little jealous of you for getting her as a mate. But anyway, when I arrived my parents introduced me to Bella. After my complete state of shock, she took me under her command and helped me through the process of transforming. At that time Devin and Destiny had already changed and they were there helping me as well. I remember the excruciating pain I felt as my bones shifted to become my other form. Imagine the feeling of all your bones being broken at once and then moved so it can fit another form. After the pain receded, Bella took me on my first hunt. While hunting, she informed me about how she was the Alpha of the pack and Devin was the Beta. She told me how I follow her orders and her orders only unless she instructs us to follow Devin's. I just remember nodding my head at her as I was still kind of shocked with her presence by me. A few months of training and hunting more, I was finally ready to go back to school. I quickly gained an amazing body and my eyes changed from their hazel green to my emerald color."_

_After a few minutes when she got done telling me her story, I looked at her and said with a smile, "So you're not still completely in love with my girlfriend right? Because if so, I would have to kick your ass, lycan or no lycan." _

_She cracked up at this while smiling, "No, I'm not still in love with Bella. Like I said, I am jealous of you though for having such an amazingly sweet girl, but you won't have to worry about me trying to steal her from you."_

I remember just laughing at that and we spent the rest of the time talking about my relationship with her. Later on that evening Bella finally returned and after dinner, we spent the rest of the night cuddled up in her room.

Sadly, it is now Monday which means its back to school for us. Thankfully though, I had almost all my classes with Bella, well except for third period. After all of us got dressed and ready, Bella decided that only the two of us should ride to school together so that meant the others had to drive themselves to school. Luckily they had another car for them to use, I would have felt bad if they didn't.

We pulled into the parking lot and Bella hurried up to open my car. I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss for thanks. She smiled and I felt her hand slide into my own as we walked to my locker. I could feel everyone look at us in amazement. Was it really that shocking we were together?

"Man, you would think by all the stares we are getting that it's a complete shock that we are dating." I said as I giggled and looked at her.

She smiled at me as we reached my locker. "I bet it's because they are jealous that I am with such a beautiful woman."

I blushed and smiled at her. She grinned and opened my locker for me and handed me my books that I needed. "Aw thank you. You didn't have to do that for me. I am capable of getting my own books you know?"

She smiled and shut my locker door and wrapped her arms around my waist slowly. "I know, but I wanted to do it for you. I love you."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her softly. "And I love you." She smiled and pulled me back in for a kiss. After a few minutes of kissing against my locker, we finally broke apart and went to first hour together, which unfortunately was Algebra. We walked into the class room and sat down at a desk near the back.

**Bella's POV**

When we walked into the class room, I quickly scanned the room to make sure Devin or Kevin wasn't in there. I'm not sure if Kevin actually goes to the school or not, but I didn't want to take my chances. I did see though that Alice happened to be in this class with us. As we sat down, I quickly scooted my chair as close as I could to Rosalie. I don't think Alice would harm her or anything, but for some reason I am getting this very bad feeling when it comes to her. So, to be safe I need to make sure I am protecting Rosalie at all times.

"Well fuck." I whispered quietly.

Rosalie turned towards me in confusion. "What's wrong Bella?"

I looked up into those gorgeous blue-violet eyes of hers and felt myself melt completely at the sight. I swear, those eyes can calm me down instantly. "It's nothing Rose."

She gave me that look that she doesn't believe me. "Come on babe, you know better than to lie to me."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her once quickly. "I know I'm sorry sweetheart. It's just Alice is in this class now."

I see her face visibly pale at the sound of her name, so I knew something was wrong. "Rosalie, what's wrong? Has she tried to hurt you or something? I swear to god if she has tried to hurt you I will kill her."

I felt her place a hand on my back and rub slowly. I could feel myself start to relax a little. "Bella calm down sweetheart. No, Alice has not tried to hurt me. It's nothing I promise, okay?"

I looked into her eyes and I knew she was hiding something but I decided not to push it. I nodded my head and faced the front as class was beginning to start. By the time lunch came around, I was ready to go home. It turned out Alice was in every single one of my classes, even the one class that I do not share with Rose. She made it a point that she knew I was in the room too whether it was with her walking by me to go take a seat or even making sure I saw her as I entered the room. In my English class, which is the one class I don't have with my girlfriend, Alice chose to sit by me. Let me tell you, I was getting the strangest vibes from her. She wasn't really hitting on me to say exactly, it just seemed to me that she was watching my every move.

I met Rosalie in front of her class, which was some speech class or something like that. When she saw me, her face suddenly grew a rather large smile.

I pulled her in my arms and hugged her tight. "Hey sweetheart, how was your class?"

She giggled and laced her fingers with mine as we walked towards our lockers. "Well it was very boring without you, but other than that it was all right. Was Alice in your English class?" Rosalie also found it weird how Alice had been acting, even though she acted a little strange as well whenever Alice was around. I really need to ask her about that later.

I sighed and opened her locker door for her then leaned on another locker for support. "Yes, she was in my class. It's really weird because I don't recall her ever being in any of my classes before."

Rosalie threw her stuff in the locker then shut the door. "Maybe she was and you've just never noticed it before?"

I scrunched my face together in confusion while saying, "That doesn't make sense though because I would have sensed her presence and smelled her."

"Or maybe it was because you were so distracted by little ol' me?" Rosalie asked while grinning cutely at me.

I rolled my eyes at her and pulled her in for a loving kiss. "Hmm, maybe that's the reason. You are very distracting I must say."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. Soon it started getting a little heated and right before I could slide my tongue in her mouth, I heard a throat being cleared. We pulled away and I saw Carina standing there smirking at us.

"Would you two get a room? You're lucky it was me that saw you and not someone else. Someone else wouldn't have stopped you and they probably would have used that image as permanent porn material."

We all laughed and started to walk together to the cafeteria. We decided to sit with the others today and actually be social people. After getting our food, all of ours except for Rosalie's being piled high of course, we all sat down at a table in the corner.

"I still can't get over how much food you guys eat. I mean, don't you ever get sick?" Rosalie asked as she started eating her measly salad.

I smiled and slid my hand onto her knee as I started to eat my pizza. "Nah, if anything we get sick of not eating enough."

"I don't understand how you can get full off of eating leaves Rosalie. That stuff smells so repulsive." Carina said teasingly.

We laughed and continued to eat our lunch. Everything was going like normal until I caught a sudden familiar smell. Oh shit it was _him_. I quickly stopped all conversation and looked over in the direction where the smell was coming from. Fuck, I was right. Standing over by the door way was Devin and Kevin. Kevin's eyes caught sight of mine and a malicious grin appeared on his face. I sent him a glare and reflexively wrapped an arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Bella, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Rosalie asked as she made me look at her.

"_He's_ here." Was all I said as I tried not to look over in that direction.

"Who's here Bells?" Blain asked casually. Shit this could be bad. I mean, Blain hasn't even shifted yet.

I looked over at Rosalie and gave her a look so she knew who I was talking about. She quickly figured it out and I felt her shift closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her even more and pulled her as close to me as I could.

"Bella, who's here? You're worrying me and my senses are telling me that it's something bad." Destiny asked as she glanced around the cafeteria to try and see who it was that has gotten me so worked up.

"Fuck, I can't say it here guys. We need to leave now. It's time that I fill you in on a lot of information, even you Rosalie. I haven't been truthful to all of you and it's time for me to come clean." I said as I got up and started to quickly gather Rosalie's and my food.

We all quickly threw it away and managed to walk out of the cafeteria and the school without any problems. Rosalie and I quickly got into my car while the others got into theirs. We were all home within a matter of minutes it seemed like. After everyone was gathered into the living room, I started to talk.

"Okay, I need to fill all of you in on what is going on. When I do, I need you all to please just stay quiet until the end, okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and I sighed and started on my very long explanation. "Alright, the guy I was talking about in the cafeteria…his name is Kevin Hanley and he is very bad news. For the past few months I have been having these night mares of me being chased in these woods. Every single time I end up being cornered somehow and this dark black lycan with piercing green eyes appears in my dreams. Every time he ends up talking to me, well threatening me, to join him and to just give in. I never do of course and that just angers him even more. This all started when I met Rosalie and it just kept getting worse and worse. It never involved anyone else besides me and this dark black lycan. Well, almost a month ago the dreams continued to get worse and that was the first time he had ever mentioned Rosalie. He threatened to take her away and kill her if I don't join him. Of course that set me off so I attack him. The dreams always end up with him just laughing at me, give me a warning, and then just walking away.

"A few nights ago, Rosalie came to me and told me about how she has been seeing these piercing green eyes watching her while she sleeps. It has never gotten close to her house or even in her room, it would just always sit by the edge of the woods that surrounds her house. Well, I got sick of it so I spent the night one night and late at night I saw those same piercing green eyes. I told Rosalie I would be back and next thing I knew I was sprinting after the dark figure in the woods. That was when I heard Rosalie scream out my name and I knew something terrible was about to happen. Luckily I got there in time to stop another figure with those same green eyes from hurting her. Both figures quickly disappeared and I haven't seen them since. I know that the figure by the woods was Kevin, and I only know his name because Alice was in one of my dreams and she mentioned the name Kevin and not wanting to upset him and how he always gets what he wants. I don't know what Alice has to do with all of this, but seeing Kevin today in the cafeteria set something off in me. This is quickly getting dangerous and we need to do something about it."

"Holy shit Bella! This bastard needs to be taken down! No one threatens you or Rosalie and gets away with it. I'm going to stand behind you on anything you decide to do Bells." Carina said while giving me a smile.

"You know for a fact that I'm always going to stand behind you Bella. I agree with Carina, this guy and Alice needs to be taken care of. And I'm sure whenever Blain matures he'd be willing to kick some ass as well." Destiny said.

"Let's just hope that he's better in reality than he is in a video game." Rosalie said teasingly.

We all laughed at that as Blain pouted and mumbled something incoherent.

"So do you know why he's coming after you Bella?" Carina asked.

I sighed and then looked at everyone. "This brings me to another thing that I haven't been honest with you about. When my father and mother were here for their last day, they informed me about my true past while we were out on a walk that day. They told me that I was adopted and that my real father is named Nathan Pearce. Apparently he was an Aradia, which if you don't know what that is it is pretty much lycan royalty. Well him and his wife Elaina were about to have a kid but the problem was that this was during the times where lycans were in extreme danger. They were being hunted either by power hungry lycans or hunters. Before they had their baby, they came to my parents who was Nathan's life-long friends and asked them if they would take care of their child for them and keep the baby safe. Since my parents are so loving and kind, they agreed full heartedly and that was when Elaina had a baby girl, which was me. This explains why my eyes are the color they are and why I suddenly grew to ten feet tall when I'm changed. When my father dies, I'm next in line to rule the lycans and I think that is why Kevin is hunting me. He is power happy and wants to become the ruler. He's going to try and use Rosalie to try and get to me. I am so sorry for not telling you all sooner, especially you Rose. I know I should have told you that day I found out, but I didn't think you could have handled more stress."

Rosalie came up to me and gave me a big hug and kissed me softly. "It's all right sweetheart, I forgive you. Just don't make it a habit alright?" She said as she grinned teasingly at me.

I laughed and kissed her softly. "I promise."

"So, not only are you an Alpha, but you're a princess as well?" Blain asked. I smiled at him and nodded my head yes. "Holy shit, I'm in presence of royalty!" He then started to kneel at my feet like a dork.

I started cracking up as his sister swatted him upside the head and told him to watch his mouth and to sit back down on the couch. "I'm sorry for my brother Bells, but that is really cool that you're royalty. I'm glad you finally got to learn about your family. So no one else knows about this?"

I shook my head no. "Nope, no one else knows and I am planning on keeping it this way.

"So how are you going to stop this Kevin guy from attacking Bells? I refuse to just sit around and not do anything." Carina asked.

"Well that's where I needed help with. I really need to find out where he lives first of all and find out if he's even still alive. If we find all that out, then I am really hoping to go visit him during Christmas break. Maybe if I do, he will help stop this crazy guy. First though, we need to make sure Blain is all trained before then. He will be phasing fairly soon in a matter of weeks. How are you feeling today by the way?" I asked Blain as I looked at him.

He was finally calmed down from the whole royalty thing and he looked at me and smiled. "Well, right now I am feeling perfectly fine. I haven't been too angered today, but that may change easily."

I nodded my head and smiled at him. "Good, we just need to keep an eye on you. Trust me, the last thing you want to do is get into a fight at school. I guarantee you that we would have to move out of state after that."

The rest of the night was spent trying to find any information on Nathan or where he has lived previously or even to this day. I would have called Charlie, but I knew that he would be asleep by now so I figured I would call him tomorrow. After a while, we were all getting tired so we decided to call it for the night. Now, Rosalie and I are getting dressed into pajamas and getting ready for bed. I decided on wearing a tight fitting tank top and a pair of underwear to bed, and Rosalie decided the same but to wear a t shirt instead.

Plopping underneath the covers, I pulled Rosalie into my arms. I felt her snuggle into me as I rubbed her back slowly.

"I can't believe my girlfriend is royalty." Rosalie said as she rubbed my stomach slowly.

I giggled and pulled her closer to me. "And I can't believe my girlfriend is so beautiful. I really am sorry for hiding all of that from you."

She looked up at me and kissed me softly. "It's fine Bella, I promise. But can I tell you something as well? I've been hiding something as well."

"You can tell me anything Rose."

"It has to do from that night we got attacked. I lied when I said I didn't know who the other person was."

**Rosalie's POV**

Fuck, I have a feeling this is going to not end well. I knew I should have told her that night. I really hope she doesn't hate me for this. I could feel her tense up as she ceased all movements on my back.

"Who was it Rosalie?" Bella asked trying to stay calm. I think she knew who I was going to say.

"It was um…it was Alice. She came into the house somehow while you were distracted. She was trying to get me to come with her. The whole time she was saying something about how you have been lying to me and hiding things from me and how she was trying to save me from getting hurt in the end. I told her I didn't believe her and how you would never lie to me." I said as I looked up at my girlfriend for her reaction.

Bella's face looked tensed and I could tell she was trying not to get angry. "_Did she hurt you?"_ Bella asked through her teeth.

I quickly started to rub her back and I kissed her neck softly trying to calm her down. "No Bella, she didn't hurt me. She tried reaching for me but you got there just in time. I promise sweetheart. I am so sorry I kept it from you. I just didn't want you to go back out there after them. I can't lose you Bella, if I did…I don't know what I would do without you…"

She quickly pulled me into her arms and started to whisper sweet nothings into my ear to keep me from being upset. "Shh…baby girl, I swear to you that you will _never_ lose me, ever. I am yours for as long as you want me and I am not going anywhere. I promise Rosalie. I love you so much that words can't even express how much I love you."

I smiled up at her and leaned in and kissed her slowly. "I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan."

She blushed and pulled me closer and whispered sweetly while looking directly in my eyes. "And I love you so incredibly much Rosalie Lillian Hale. You are my world and my universe and nothing will ever change how I feel for you."

Soon we were peeling our clothes off and making love to one another. I am truly in love with this girl and I want no one else.

**There is the next installment for you lovely readers. Once again, I am so terribly sorry for keeping you guys waiting this long for an update. I swear, school has taken up my life lately and I have been going through a lot of personal issues as well as a lot of school work. But thankfully only two more weeks and I will be on winter break! Which means…MORE CHAPTERS! =D I would like to thank all of my lovely readers for sticking with me this far and being patient with me. I appreciate every single review you guys have sent me, it really means a lot to me. I promise I will try not to keep the next update waiting as long for you guys. Also, like I have mentioned up above in the beginning author's note, I have started writing another story called Gone. It is a Bella/Alice pairing and if you like those two as a couple, then feel free to read it. I have seen that some of my Hidden Soul fans has favorite/reviewed/followed that story as well and I would like to give a big thank you to all of your support. I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving, I know I did. How many of you guys went Black Friday shopping? I went again this year with my best friend and her sister. Let me tell you, staying up for 26 hours straight is NOT fun. By the time noon came around, I finally was passed out on my bed until 7 that evening. Well this should be enough of my rambling for now. Once again, thank you for all of your support by everyone. It is greatly appreciated. =] Hopefully the next chapter will be up either this week or next weekend sometime. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So I'm kind of noticing that I'm not getting as nearly as many reviewers like I used to get. I don't know if it's just because the last chapter hasn't been up long enough to accumulate reviews or if people are just losing interest in my story. I'm kind of hoping it's the first reason personally because I love writing on this story. I'm sorry I haven't been as active as I would have like to been lately. School and life in general has been kicking my butt and right now I'm trying to fight off either a sinus infection or a cold. I know, I'm in terrible shape. =P Anyway, I would like to give you guys a heads up that this story is gradually coming to a close. Don't panic though! The key word here is gradually, it's not necessarily over yet. But I am proud to say that I will be having a sequel to this story. Well, only if you guys would want one that is. I do have many more ideas to write on with this story line. So keep in mind that it is a possibility for my readers to decide on. Anyway, here is the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy. **

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Bella's POV**

It's been a few weeks since I have told everyone about me being an Aradia. I am so thankful that everyone took the news well and didn't get mad at me for hiding it from them. Blain had finally phased into a lycan on his sixteenth birthday. He is of course the smallest of the pack with dark chocolate fur and bright blue eyes. Since Destiny was the second oldest, besides Devin of course but we all know why I couldn't include him, of the pack I had her help me train Blain with hunting and help me teach him control. It was a pretty hard task considering when you first phase you have a ton of anger built in you, but with help from everyone, including Rosalie, we managed to finally get him in somewhat of control.

As for Rosalie and I though, things haven't been too great for us. Even though she lives with me now, I feel like I barely get to see her anymore because I am always busy trying to keep Blain under control. The day after I explained the whole Kevin situation as well, Carina brought up an idea about how we should take turns patrolling the area. That way, we can make sure everyone stays safe and that Kevin won't have an opportunity to attack. Unfortunately, that keeps me busy as well so once again I don't get to spend as much time with Rosalie as I would like to. I haven't seen Kevin at school anymore since that one day, but Devin and Alice still make it known that I see them. As of right now, they haven't tried anything with us and I just hope it sticks that way. On top of all of these tasks, all of us have been trying to find the location of my biological father Nathan. I still feel like if I could just find where he lives that he could help immensely, if not end this whole mess.

I have been talking with Charlie and Rene over the phone several times a day trying to help figure out where in the world he lives at. Unfortunately for us though, no matter how hard we try we keep failing even more. Honestly, all of this failure is starting to piss me off beyond belief. I'm not used to losing at all, in fact I hate it. There is just no way in hell someone can hide themselves that well.

Thankfully though, we finally got our answer after several weeks of searching nonstop. It was a normal day at school, and thankfully Rosalie and I haven't fought yet, but the key word is yet. Yeah, that's another thing that has been stressing me out lately. We fight at least once a day now. I will take the blame for this happening though. Since I have been nothing but busy whether it's helping with Blain, patrolling around the area, or even searching for my father it has been stressing me out beyond belief and I have to admit I take my anger out on her without meaning to. In my defense though, I have always had severe anger issues and I try my best to control it, but she is very persistent.

Anyway, it was a normal day at school and Rose and I were walking with everyone to the cafeteria for lunch. I was holding her hand while we were all laughing and just joking around when I could sense someone standing in front of us, meaning they wanted us to stop. I stopped walking and looked up to see who it possibly could have been. To say I was surprised would have been an understatement.

"What do you want?" I asked skeptically to the person.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you…alone. I swear I'm not going to try anything, I just really need to speak to you about something."

"How do I know you're not lying to me Devin? I mean you do hate my mate and tried to attack me." I asked while subconsciously wrapping an arm around Rosalie's waist protectively.

He sighed and looked me directly in the eyes. I could see his pools of dark gray swirling around and meeting with my deep violet eyes. I could tell he honestly did not mean any harm and that he actually did want to talk. I sighed and slowly let go of Rosalie and turned to everyone while saying, "You guys go ahead inside. I'll meet up with you later." Then I turned to Rosalie and kissed her softly. "I love you."

I felt her smile against my lips when I said that and then I slowly walked away from them. I followed Devin outside and noticed he was leading me towards some woods that surrounded the school. Yeah, Forks has a lot of trees. I think he noticed my hesitation because he turned around and looked at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella. I give you my word. I just don't want to risk anyone over hearing our conversation." Devin said as he gave me a genuine smile.

I nodded my head and continued walking. It seemed like we had been walking for a few miles, but I knew it was necessary in order to have some privacy. Once we reached a suitable place, we both stopped and looked at each other.

"What did you want to speak to me about Devin?" I asked while looking at him.

He sighed and looked me in the eyes while saying, "I would like to apologize for my behavior. I realized now that how I acted was wrong and I should have been exiled for my actions. Thankfully, you didn't and I am forever in debt to you. But, I should have just heard you out since you were my Alpha and I should have realized sooner that you would not even consider something if it meant endangering the pack. So I am deeply sorry Bella. For everything and if you would like, I will apologize to your mate as well."

I was taken aback by this. I mean, here is this guy who was hell bent on hating my mate and then tried to attack me. Now here he is standing in front of me apologizing. Let's not forget he's friends with Kevin. I don't know about you guys, but I am kind of skeptical by this. So I just glared at him questionably. "I will accept your apology. But why did you do it Devin? I trusted you. You were like my brother Devin and you went and betrayed me like that. You even had the nerve to assault my mate _and_ attack me, your pack member."

He looked down ashamed of his actions. After a few minutes of silence he looked back up at me and I could see pain, sorrow, and what seemed like regret all in his eyes. I could see that he was truly sorry for what he did. But that doesn't mean I am not skeptical about this.

"You want to know the honest reason why I reacted how I did Bella? Well…I was in love with you Bella, deeply in love with you. I was furious that you weren't my mate and that I wasn't yours as well. I've been in love with you since the whole phasing thing happened. When you told me you found your mate, I was just so furious and I wanted to refuse to accept the fact that I wasn't it. I thought it was wrong to be in love with a human, because we could easily kill them. I realize now though, that I was completely and insanely wrong. I shouldn't have acted that way and I should have respected you and Rosalie. After the huge blow out between us and I left the pack, I went back to our home town in Canada. Let's just say that I got my ass kicked and handed to me by my parents along with yours after they learned what I did. Then your father pulled me to the side and had a deep chat with me to try and pull my head out of my ass. Man, your father sure does have a way with words." I laughed when he said that, which caused him to smile and laugh as well.

"He told me that I needed to get over my "little boy crush" on you and just face the facts that you are happy with your mate. Even after this, my ego still didn't want to accept this. So he then continued and asked me if I wanted you to be happy. Of course I told him that I wanted you to be happy, and so he made me realize how happy you really were with her. But on the way to Canada, I ran into another lycan that goes by the name of Kevin. Bella…I did something horrible…"

When he said this, I swear I could feel my heart sink. I really hope he's not going to say what I think he's going to say… "Devin…what did you do?"

He hesitated and then looked up at me apologetically. "Please keep in mind that I was still furious when I ran into him okay?" I didn't say anything so he continued on. "When I ran into him, he asked me if I knew a Bella Swan. I then proceeded to tell him that yes I knew you and that you were my Alpha but that I left the pack momentarily. He…he then started to ask me all these questions about you and where you were living now. He told me he was an old family friend and that your father had sent him. Kevin was so convincing and I was still furious at you so I let it slip that you were mated to a human named Rosalie. Bella…I'm the reason why he's coming after you. I accidentally let it slip that you were an Aradia. He obviously lied to me at first and then he threatened that if I didn't help him with this mission that he has that he would kill my family and all of you guys off one by one. Bella…I am so sorry…I didn't know that this would lead to all of what is happening now. Once I came back here with Kevin, I slowly realized how wrong I was to betray you like that. Seeing how you and Rosalie acted with one another at Destiny's party…I saw how truly happy you were and I could tell that you two were really true mates."

When Devin was finished, I could feel my blood start to boil. It was taking everything I had not to pounce on him and kill him. It was because of _him_ that Rosalie and my family is all in danger! It was because of _him_ that I have been having those nightmares night after night! It was because of _him_ that Rosalie almost got killed that night! The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I could feel my inner beast begging me to let it out. I was so angry that I was shaking profusely and Devin could tell how angry I was.

"Bella, please calm down. I am so, so sorry! I was so mad at you at the time, I didn't know what I was doing! Please don't hate me! I swear I will help you! I'll help keep everyone safe!" Devin said as he tried to frantically get me to calm down. But sadly it was a little too late for that.

"_Calm down? You're telling me to CALM DOWN?! Why in the hell would I be fucking calm when it was YOUR fault that all of this is happening? Because of your dumb ass Rosalie almost got _killed_ Devin! Killed! And you're expecting me to calm down? Fuck you!"_ I full out yelled at him. I yelled so loud that I am almost positive that Carina and everyone could hear me from the school. I kneeled down on the ground trying not to phase, but as the time went by I was finding it harder and harder not to phase.

During this whole time, Devin had chosen to stay quiet which was a very good choice on his part for once. Normally when I yelled at him, he would quickly jump to defensive mode and start yelling back at me. He was the only one that could actually try and attempt to stand up to me out of everyone. I heard crunches on the ground and I quickly turned around only to see Carina, Destiny, Blain, and Rosalie standing there staring at me. Rosalie quickly ran over to my side and I could feel her little arms wrapping around me tightly.

I was still shaking from anger and I said through gritted teeth, "Rosalie, you need to stand back. If I phase, I don't want to hurt you."

I felt her tighten her grip around my waist as she said, "No, I'm sorry Bella but that is just a risk that I will have to take. Because I know if I let you go right now that you will go off and attack him. Now, no matter what he has done to deserve it, I refuse to let you get into a fight."

"Rosalie…it's his fault that Kevin is attacking us." I said once again through gritted teeth.

I felt her arms tense around me.

"Devin, what in the HELL did you fucking do! What does she mean it's your fault about the whole Kevin thing?" I heard Carina all but yell at him.

Devin then started to explain exactly what he had just told me. When he was done, I felt Rosalie try not to walk over there and hit him. Instead though, I heard something hard hit him several times.

"OUCH! What the hell is going on? Why are there little stones being thrown at me?" Devin yelled as he tried to dodge some more.

I looked up from where I was at and saw several different stones being thrown at him. I couldn't help but laugh and be amazed at this. I then turned to look at Rosalie and saw that she was in full concentration on something. It then dawned on me that she could possibly be doing this.

"Rosalie, are you doing this?" I asked as I looked at her.

"If she is, can you tell her to please stop throwing them at me?" Devin asked as he was still dodging stones.

Rosalie looked up at me suddenly and when she did, all stones stopped. "Woah, how in the hell did you do that? Can you do it again?" Blain asked excitedly.

Rosalie looked surprised by all means when discovering this. "I have no clue how that even happened. All I remember is being so angry and I could feel this power surging in me and that was when Devin started getting stones thrown at him."

"What in the hell are you? Because you are clearly not human." Devin asked as he sighed of relief and started to look to see how many bruises he would have.

Rosalie sighed softly and stood up while helping me up. "I guess it's my turn to confess. I'm an Aloja. I'm basically someone who brings good fortune to someone and we protect the people we love and care deeply for. If we feel threatened, we can produce this shield that can be manifested to surround ourselves or the people we love and care about. When under the protection of that shield, the person is safe from harm. Apparently there was another power that I have yet to been told about. So I will have to talk to my grandma about this later on."

I looked at everyone's faces after Rosalie spoke. The one that was the best though had to be Blain's. His face screamed excitement and I would have sworn he was going to start jumping up and down.

"Oh…my…gosh…that is so…COOL! Man you should try to use that power again! God knows Devin deserves it." Blain said with a smile, which Carina quickly agreed with as well.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Devin said.

"Yeah well…you should because you're an ass." Destiny said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at everyone and looked at Devin. "You're not too mad at me are you Bella?" Devin asked softly.

I looked at him long and hard. Am I still mad at him? Yes, I'm furious with him. But I know deep down that he didn't mean to betray me like that. I know how it feels to be absolutely furious and when you are in that state of mind, you don't think rationally. It's like you can't even think or be your normal self. "I'm not going to lie or sugar coat things with you Devin. Yes, I am still mad at you, I'm furious with you actually, but I do accept your apology. I know you didn't truly mean to betray us, but I'm not going to lie, I don't trust you. That is something you will have to work for to earn back again. So that means you will no longer be Beta in my pack if you do choose to come back that is."

Devin smiled at me while saying, "I will accept that Bella. I promise you that I will work my ass off showing you that you can trust me. And I understand about me not being Beta anymore, but I would love to join your pack again. I really have missed you guys so much."

I smiled and we started talking a little bit. Suddenly it dawned on me, he said that he told Kevin about me being an Aradia. I know for a fact that I never told him what I was, partially because I have just figured it out a few weeks ago. So how in the hell did he know about my true father?

"Wait a second, how did you know about me being an Aradia Devin? Because I know when you were still in the pack, I never told you. And I also have just recently found out about all of this and who my true father is a few weeks ago." I asked confused.

Everyone else looked just about as lost as I was. Devin just shrugged and looked at me. "Well, I forgot to mention that my parents also knew Nathan. In fact, they keep in touch with him still because he wanted to keep an eye out on his daughter, which is you."

"Then why in the hell does he not just talk to Charlie or Rene? Why your parents? No offense to them, but I would think Nathan would want to talk to my parents instead." I said.

"I think he didn't want to burden them or put them in any danger. Nathan knows about Kevin, because he had personally knew Kevin's family. But it isn't my place to tell you on how he knows them. I do believe that is something Nathan has to tell you himself." Devin said as he looked at me.

I'm sure all of our expressions are priceless right now. I could tell that we were all in complete shock by this news. After a few more minutes of standing there shocked, I finally found my voice again. "Well, do you know where he is living at? Because I would really like to meet him. I think he could help with this whole Kevin mess you got us into. I mean, you got us into this mess so the least you could do is help me out here."

Devin nodded his head yes at my question. "Actually, yes I do know where he is living. He is currently located in Italy in a city known as Volterra. That is where his castle is at, but the reason why you couldn't find a location anywhere is because he's been in secret to prevent people like Kevin from finding him and attacking. That's why Kevin is coming after you because he knows you are next in line and he seems to have it in his head that if he were to have you in his power, then he could be in control. Bella, you need to be insanely careful when it comes to Kevin. He is extremely dangerous and he won't hesitate to kill you or anyone you love and care about. He won't stop until he has all the power."

"Then that means we have to stop him before he gets it. I won't let anyone cause harm to my family or my mate. So we need to plan a time when we will be visiting my true father. If we are going to do this, we need him to help us." I said as I looked around at everyone.

"How about we head there during winter break? It's coming up in about a month or less. That way, we all won't miss school." Destiny suggested.

I looked at Rosalie while saying, "Would you want to come with us? Or would you want to stay? I'm sure you would want to practice on controlling your power and learning how to work it. It may come in handy for us."

She wrapped her arms tight around my waist and kissed me softly. "Of course I'm going to come with you guys to Italy. I refuse to be apart from you for a long period of time. And if I have to, we could always bring my grandma with us."

I smiled and kissed her back. "I don't want your grandma getting in the middle of this sweetheart. It's bad enough that you're involved in it."

She rolled her eyes at me while saying, "Just because my grandma looks to be 79 years old, she's actually a lot older than that. Did you know she is about 1002 years old in Aloja years?"

"No shit, that's really bad ass!" Blain said excitedly. We all just laughed at that.

"Still, I don't want her to be involved unless it's necessary and as of right now, it's not. So it's settled, we will all leave for Volterra at the beginning of winter break."

Man I really hope all of this works out and that Devin isn't just setting us up.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that the chapter is shorter than it normally is. I just happened to have a little free time during my evening and I wanted to write you all a nice little filler chapter. I have a picture of Kevin's lycan form that I can put up on the website for this story if you guys would like to see it. By next post I will make sure to have it up for you guys. And this is completely off topic but I can't help to address that as I am writing this nice little authors note for you, there just so happens to be a little black mouse darting across my room and making me absolutely freak out here. So if this mouse doesn't kill me in my sleep, I will try my best to update again for you very soon. I would like to thank you all for the continuous support you have shown me and the amazing amount of patience you have for me as well. I will be eternally grateful to all of you. I remember starting off on this website when I was in junior high and I remember thinking "Man, I really would like to write stories on here. But I know that no one will like them." Of course my writing has changed drastically since I have started, but even on my very first story I wrote, I had continuous support and surprisingly people liked my writing. So I would just like to thank everyone who has ever read any of my stories, whether it be this one or my previous ones, for supporting my writing and help me stick with writing. If it wasn't for you guys, I honestly wouldn't have stuck with writing at all. But enough of the cheesy-ness now. Like I said, I will try my best to update as soon as I can, but please be patient with me. Thank you guys. =]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. I will probably be updating a little bit more now since next week is my last week of actual classes before winter break. I can't believe how fast college goes. I still haven't fully comprehended the fact that I am actually in college and no longer a high school student. I figured I would miss high school a lot more than I actually do. The only thing I really miss is seeing my group of friends every day. Now we are all split up and going to different schools which sucks but I guess that's growing up for you. So I have been getting a few reviews saying that Bella shouldn't have let Devin back into the pack so suddenly. Well, I do have my reasons for this and let's just say Bella will have him on a very short leash. Also, a few of you have mentioned in the past that they would like to see more of the whole Rosalie and her mom relationship. Well, for those of you who have been waiting for it, I am proud to say that this is the chapter for you. And I have been getting a few reviews saying that the last chapter wasn't the best, which I agree with you. It wasn't my favorite in my opinion but I have to throw in some of those chapters in order to build up to the good stuff. It's really hard not to rush the ending of this story because most of my ideas that I have floating around in my head right now is mostly for the ending part of this story. So I am really sorry if any of this seems rushed at all. Well, that is enough of my ramblings. Here is the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy. =]**

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Rosalie's POV**

I hate that Bella is always so busy all the time. I understand that she just found out that she was adopted and that her real father is basically the king of the lycans. I mean, I can't even imagine receiving all of that information at once and I'm really proud of my girl for taking it all in like that. Since she found out about her father, her and the rest of the pack has been busy trying to find where Nathan lives at now. She seems to think that if she could find Nathan, that he could help us with the whole Kevin situation. Speaking of which, I can't believe it is Devin's fault that all of this is happening to us. I understand that he was furious with Bella, but to actually betray her like that? I mean, wasn't she practically family to him? And if he was really in love with her as much as he claimed he was, then he wouldn't have wanted to risk putting her in danger even if Kevin lied to him. I would never betray Bella like that or even think about doing such a thing, no matter how mad I was at her at the time. I understand that Bella can be very stubborn, but other than that she is one of the sweetest girls you could ever meet. The rest of her pack and family is the exact same way. I know I pick on Blain all the time but he does the exact same way with me, especially since he had found out about me being an Aloja and about my new power that I had just recently discovered.

I can't believe I was causing stones to be thrown at Devin, even though he did really deserve everything that day. My grandmother never mentioned that we could get another power, especially one that cool. I can almost guarantee that if I can learn how to control this, then it could be used to our advantage against Kevin. I really need to talk to Aigua about all of this, I'm sure she could help me with the training. I also need to talk to my mother about this as well. My mother and I have never had a close relationship with one another because she was closer to my brother instead. I think she secretly knew all along that I would become an Aloja because that would explain why she was always criticizing me more so than Jasper. Actually this whole conversation about my mother and I had caused me and Bella to have another argument the other night. It actually ended pretty bad.

_It was actually a very pretty and sunny day in Forks today, which is really rare to have. So naturally Bella and I took advantage of this by staying outside all day, as well as the others. Since the whole confrontation with Devin things have been different. Bella made sure that he was in hearing distance or eye sight at all times because she didn't trust him one bit, which I don't blame her. So, it was Carina and Blain's turn to patrol around the area at the time. That means it was only Bella, Destiny, Devin, and myself outside at the moment. We all just got done playing a little game of basketball. Naturally, Bella and I had won by a long shot because I am excellent at the sport and Bella had more enhanced capabilities than the others. We got tired of playing so that leads to where we are now. Bella and I are sitting on the ground against a tree while Destiny was sun bathing. Devin was trying to keep his distance from us so he was just reading a book in the distance. _

_I felt Bella slowly move a string of hair from my face and then kiss my cheek softly, causing me to blush like always. I looked up at her and smiled my big smile which she returned full heartedly. _

"_You are so beautiful, did you know that?" Bella asked softly while looking in my eyes._

_I blushed again and kept looking at her gorgeous violets. "You tell me that every day." I say shyly._

_She just giggled and pulled me into her arms and kisses the top of my head. "Well you deserve to be told that every day. I'm just lucky that I'm the one that gets to do it." _

_I blushed and cuddled into her more. It was silent for a few more minutes and I could tell she was thinking something. I looked up at her while asking, "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"_

_She looked down at me and smiled. "It's nothing sweetheart." I gave her that look that she knew to just come out and tell me. She sighed softly while saying, "It's just, I was thinking about your new power that you just found out. Obviously you have never heard of such a thing before and I was just wondering if you have gotten around to talking to your grandmother about it? I think she should know so she could at least try to help you. What do you think?"_

"_Of course I think she should know about all of this. But what if she can't help me or what if she doesn't know exactly what all of this is? I love my grandma and everything, but she is incredibly old and I don't know if she is physically in good enough shape to help me, you know?"_

_She giggled at this and pulled me closer to her. "You're so silly, you know that? And I thought you said that Alojas can't age and die?"_

"_Well, they can age obviously, but they live for a very long time. The only way they can truly die is if their soul mate has passed away, which causes their age to decrease in time meaning that they get older and older and they will eventually die. Now, this doesn't mean that they will age like a normal human does. It can be a rather slow process, but I am assuming that this is the process that my grandma is going through right now."_

_Bella's eyes scrunched in concern. It's clear that she has grown to love my grandma, which absolutely melts my heart. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying she can die soon?"_

"_No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that since her soul mate passed away before I was even born, that she is slowly aging. I'm not quite sure what the true life span of an Aloja is exactly, but I do think that she is in no physical shape to train me properly." I said as I looked at my girlfriend. She has really gorgeous eyes. I swear I can look at them for ages._

_She notices me staring at her eyes again and smiles. "Do you think there is another Aloja out there that could help train you? I mean, if you are going to go against Kevin then you will need proper training as soon as possible."_

_I shrug my shoulders casually. "I honestly have no clue if there is another one out there near here. Alojas aren't very common like a lycan would be. They are actually very rare to spot. A lot of them had to go into hiding, just like your kind did."_

"_Really? Care to share the story?" Bella asked while smiling._

"_I think you'll have to ask my grandma for that one Bella. She has told me it before, but I don't quite remember all of the details." I said while smiling back at her._

_It went silent again and I could tell once again she was deep in thought. It looked as if she didn't want to bring something up. I sighed and rubbed her back slowly, which she relaxed a bit._

"_Bella, you can tell me anything, you know that. It hurts when I see you troubled, so please just tell me."_

_She looked at me and sighed softly. Then she said so quietly that I had a hard time hearing what she said. "You do know that…um…that you need to talk to your mother about this…right?"_

_I tensed at that. The last person that I want to talk to about all of this is my mother. She would never understand. "No, I don't need to talk to her about it Bella. She has made it clear she wants nothing to do with that side of the family, so that means I want nothing to do with her."_

_She sighed and pulled back enough so she could easily look at me without straining herself. "Sweetheart, I know you resent your mother for what she has said about your grandma and all, but you need to understand that she deserves to know. She's your mother and she may be able to tell you her side of things."_

_I pulled away from her while trying not to let her show how upset I am. How dare she take my mother's side of this! She's my girlfriend and she should be on my side, not hers! "You have no clue how vile and rude my mother is when it comes to my grandmother! I refuse to ever come to terms with her or try to tell her about all of this! If anything, that will give her even more reason to kick her out of the house!"_

_She then smirked at that. Yeah, that's right she smirked. That pissed me off even more. "But technically you don't live with her anymore, you live with me. So, it wouldn't matter if she kicked you out or not."_

_I rolled my eyes at her and pulled all the way from her. "You know damn well that is not what I meant Bella! I can't believe you're on her side of this!"_

"_Rosalie, you know I'm always going to be on your side. I just think it would be best if you tried to at least clear things up with your mother. It might help if you hear from her side of things and not just your grandmother's side."_

_I glared at her. "Are you saying that my grandmother is a liar? How dare you!"_

_She sighed and tried wrapping her arms around me, which I quickly yanked them off of me. "Rose…Rosalie…you know that I would never insult your family. I love you. Please just calm down."_

"_Don't touch me!" I yelled at her. _

_All of this commotion had brought Destiny and Devin's attention to us. I could tell they were trying to just focus on if things were going to get out of hand or not. _

_I felt so much anger boiling up inside of me. What is wrong with me? I have never gotten this angry at someone before, especially Bella. I suddenly heard someone start to yell._

"_Bella, watch out!" Destiny yelled._

_I looked up just in time to see Bella dodging a huge boulder being thrown her way. Holy shit, did I do that? Oh man, how do I control this thing? _

"_Shit Rosalie! You need to calm down! Please calm down for me sweetheart." Bella said as she frantically tried to put her arms around me._

_Her doing this made me even more angry, and before I knew it I was throwing Bella off of me. I saw her go flying through the air and thankfully she landed in a safe place and in a crouch. While she was flying through the air, both Destiny and Devin phased into their lycan form and went towards us fast. Before I knew it, Bella was back in front of me glaring at the others, making them stop suddenly in front of us._

"_You harm her and I'll end you." Bella snarled as a threat while standing protectively in front of me._

_Destiny then proceeded to talk, "But she threw you Bella."_

"_And tried to hit you with a boulder." Devin also threw in._

_Man, I don't think I will ever get used to seeing these giant creatures talk like a human. It's definitely a sight to see. _

_Bella then growled a deep growl that even sent shivers down my spine. I could tell she was trying hard not to phase as well. "Like I said, you harm her and I'll end you. It doesn't matter what she tried to do. She's my mate and I won't let you hurt her. I'm fine I promise."_

_After a few more minutes of what seemed to be a stand-off, the other two finally phased back and we decided to pack our things and just head home. As we were walking to the car, I tried to keep up with Bella._

"_Bella, I am so sorry. I honestly didn't know that I was doing that. You know I would never have done that to you purposely."_

No matter how many times I apologized that day, Bella never once accepted them or even said anything to me. She didn't even touch me once for the rest of that day. So, after all of that, I had decided to talk to my mother about all of this. Then afterwards I would be talking to my grandmother and see if she could help me control my powers. Bella had been taking up extra patrolling shifts, so I haven't gotten to see her much this past week. But, no matter where I went I always had one of the pack members escorting me, well besides Devin. He pretty much stuck around Bella the entire time.

Carina had volunteered to take me to my house since everyone else besides Blain was on patrol. So now, we were both sitting silently in her car.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Carina finally broke it. "So…I heard about what happened the other day."

I looked over at her and winced. "I feel so bad about that. Bella must hate me."

She looked at me and smiled while sliding her hand over to mine and holding it. It wasn't a flirtatious gesture, just one that showed she was here for me. "Don't feel bad Rosalie. We all know you didn't know you were doing that. You just found out about this power, so none of us expect you to know how to control it. And Bella doesn't hate you. She's just frustrated."

"At me?" I asked softly.

She squeezed my hand softly while saying, "No silly. She would never be mad or frustrated at you. She's frustrated at the fact that she has to sit and watch her mate go through all of this confusion and that there is absolutely nothing she can do about it. You should know that Bella isn't the type of person who likes to just sit and watch a problem happen. She wants to be the one that solves it as soon as it starts."

I laughed some at that. That was so true about my Bella. "So if she doesn't hate me, then why hasn't she been talking to me at all this week?"

Carina shrugged a little bit. "Honestly, I have no clue. I think she is focusing on keeping you safe and trying to help train Blain more and also keeping an eye on Devin. Please be patient with her Rosalie. Bella has a lot on her plate right now."

I nodded my head a little and things got quiet again. We were almost near my house when Carina started to talk again.

"So I'm going to assume that you asked me to take you to your house so you can talk to your mom, am I right?"

"Yes. I need to speak with her about all of this going on and Bella was right about me needing to know her side of the story as well and not just my grandmother's." I said as we slowly pulled up my drive way and stopped in front of my house.

She turned to look at me and smiled. "Well, I will park my car about a block away from here and come back to keep an eye on you while you speak to your mother, so if you need me for any reason just call my name and I will be able to hear you and I'll come save you." Carina said jokingly.

I smiled and leaned over to give her a hug and got out of the car. Walking towards the house I once called my home, I knocked on the door. After a few seconds, I heard footsteps and then the door opened to reveal my mother. She looked very shocked to see me.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?"

I looked up at her and sighed softly. "Hey Mom…I was wondering if maybe I could um…speak to you about something?"

She hesitated at first but then nodded and moved out of the way to let me in. She shut the door and followed me into the living room. I sat down on the love seat while she sat across from me on the couch.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Mom asked awkwardly. Like I said, my mother's and I's relationship has never been close at all.

I hesitated at first and then sighed again. Well, I guess it was now or never. I wish Bella was here with me for this. It would have been easier. "Well…I was wondering if you would talk to me about the real reason why you hate Grandma so much. I know about the family mother, so please don't hide anything from me."

She tensed when I said that. After a few minutes I was actually thinking she wasn't going to say anything so I was prepared to get up and leave. But thankfully she decided to speak. "What all has your grandmother told you?"

I looked at her while saying, "She told me that she was an Aloja and that Aunt Natasha is one as well. She also told me about how when you and your sister were growing up was when you found out that you weren't the one that had the gene. She said that you grew furious and began to hate your sister and your mom. When you became adults, you separated yourself from Aunt Natasha and that's why I rarely get to see her. Please tell me that all of this isn't true mother. I can't stand the thought of you hating Grandma any longer."

She sighed and straightened up some. "I don't hate your grandmother or your aunt. I was jealous of them. When we were growing up, your grandmother told us stories about the Aloja and all these mystical powers they can receive as they get older. I wanted so desperately to become one so bad that it got to the point where I became obsessive. I would draw pictures of myself saving these people from harm and how I was the one that was the hero for once. Honey, your Aunt Natasha was an attention seeker. She was always your grandmother's favorite it seemed like. It was almost as if Mom knew that I would never become one of them. So gradually I felt like I was the outcast of the family, or the black sheep you could say. When my theories were proven right, I was angry. I wasn't necessarily angry at them, it was more so at myself. I was angry that I fooled myself to believe that I could ever become something so beautiful and powerful. So I did what I figured was best and distanced myself from them. I figured they wouldn't care anyway since I was just some boring human compared to them. My sister would rub it in my face that she became something that I wanted so desperately. My mother would just sit back and watch as my sister taunted me all throughout my child hood. I told myself that if I were to ever have children, that I would love them for what they were whether it be human or not."

I felt tears sting my eyes. I looked at her while saying, "Then why did you treat me like you have Mom? If you said that you would treat your kids equally and care and love for them no matter what they were. Growing up and watching Jasper get all the love and attention…it killed me mother. I was in absolute misery and pain my whole life because my own mother wouldn't even look in my direction. I felt that way until I met Bella. She changed everything Mom. She replaced that pain with love and kindness. Something that you have never shown me."

I watched as a tear ran down her face slowly. "Rosalie…sweetheart…I am so sorry for how our relationship has been your whole life. I swear that I never meant to make you feel any of those emotions. I guess when you were born after Jasper, I looked in your eyes and saw that you were to become an Aloja. I guess when I saw that, the little girl that I once was grew scared and fell back into the old ways. But I know now that how I treated you was wrong and I give you my word that from this day forward I will show you nothing but love and care."

By now, both of us were in tears. Suddenly I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and hold me tight to their body. I could hear my mom as she whispered against my head.

"I love you my sweet, sweet angel. I am so sorry…so, so sorry for how I have been. I have failed you as a mother and I am going to make it my duty to make it up to you. Whatever you need, I am always going to be there to help. I'm going to stand by your side no matter what sweetheart. I promise."

After a few hours of crying in each other's arms, we finally were able to sit down and talk to each other, and I mean really talk to each other for once. She started asking me about Bella and how we actually met. Then she asked me if I think she's the one, which then led to the part where I tell her about Bella being a lycan. I figured since she's my mom and knows about the Aloja stuff then she deserves to know. She was definitely surprised when I told her. I then proceeded to tell her about Bella being lycan royalty and also about Kevin.

"Wait a minute, so you are saying once Bella meets her real father, that she may be able to take down this Kevin guy?" I nodded my head yes. "Oh hunny, this is all so dangerous. If I ever met this Devin kid then I would kill him myself, human or not human."

I laughed at this. Now that my mom has finally taken down her walls, I really do like her personality. It is actually a lot like mine, which surprises me. "I also have something else to tell you. I have just recently found out about me being an Aloja. I found out a few months ago or so. But the newest thing is that I found out is that I have a special power that has just recently started up. Apparently, when I get really angry I can somehow levitate objects and throw them at whatever object I focus on. The thing is though, I don't know how to control it so it just kind of happens sometimes."

"Oh dear, it sounds like you have what Natasha has. I don't know much about it since I was never close to my sister, but she has the power of levitation. She can levitate anything she wants whether it is heavy or not and throw it long distances. She can also use it for camouflage as well. I wouldn't be able to explain it very well though since like I said, I was never close to her. Maybe you should speak to your grandmother about this perhaps?" My mother said as she looked at me.

"There is just so much that I don't know about and I am running on such a little time frame here. Bella is planning on meeting her father next month and I have this bad feeling that soon after that Kevin will be making his final big move on us and I just know that with my help as well, that we can all defeat him. But I need to be able to figure out how to use all of this power." I said while sighing again.

She pulled me into her arms and wrapped me into a hug. "Well, I may be able to help. If you would like, we can invite your aunt down here and see if she could help you with your training, because I just know that mom won't be able to help as much."

I looked up at her and smiled. "You would really do that?"

She smiled back at me while saying, "Of course Rose! I told you, I'm going to help you in any way that I possibly can. I want to be in your life sweetheart. I love you."

I smiled a big smile at that. That was the first time that I have ever hear my mom say she loves me. I pulled her into a bigger hug while saying, "I love you too Mom."

I stayed there talking to her for a few more hours. I then saw that it was getting late and that I still needed to talk to my grandmother. I got a text from Carina saying that she was outside waiting for me. I told Mom that I had to head home and so she walked me to the door. After pulling me into a tight hug and saying that she loved me again, I walked off and got into the car.

"So, how did it go?" Carina asked as she started to pull away from my house and head towards my grandmothers.

"It actually went surprisingly well. My mother and I are now on speaking terms and she has offered to help me with my whole power problem."

She smiled at me while saying, "Well that's really good! At least she is offering to help."

I smiled back at her and relaxed back into the seat. I am really glad that things went well at my mom's house. I was actually really worried that it could go all wrong, so seeing everything working out had actually taken a lot of stress off of my shoulders. I can't wait to tell Bella everything. I know she will be really happy to hear all of this. Now, I need to go talk to my grandmother.

**There's the end of that chapter for you guys. I know, it's kind of an abrupt ending but I felt like I should end it there because otherwise I felt like it would have been too long of a chapter. So how did you like the whole Rosalie and her mom talk? I actually was proud of myself for how it turned out and I feel like this will help move the story right along. If I can find pictures for her mom and her aunt, I will put them up on that website I have. Oh and I have also put up a picture of what Kevin looks like as a lycan up on that sight. So if you guys have been going on there to see what everyone looks like, it's up there for your viewing now. I don't think you guys will have to wait too terribly long for the next update since school is gradually calming down since it's almost winter break. If any of you is following my other story Gone, I should have an update fairly soon. I'm sorry for the lack of updates on that story. It's just this story is my main priority right now and once this story is done, then I will make sure I focus more on that story. I would like to thank you all that has sent reviews. They really do help and I actually had used some of your ideas that you have given me in this chapter. =] So see? Reviews do actually help us authors when we write. I know they are a hassle at times to take the time and actually write one out, but even if they are small, they help immensely. I tend to get a lot of my ideas for my stories from the reviews and my readers. I think it's a very important thing for authors to include their reader's ideas in their stories to some extent because the whole point is to keep their readers interested and wanting more. So the main point of all of this is to please, no matter how small they are, please send a review because like I said, they help me a ton and keep me very motivated. I love all of you guys and if I could, I would give each and every one of you a big hug. So thank you everyone for all of your support. Keep a look out for the next chapter =]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for sending all of those reviews! Only six more to go and this story will have reached 100 reviews! Can you believe that? Because I certainly can't! I have actually never had a story reach this many reviews and for that I am very thankful to all of my lovely readers and followers out there. This really means a lot to me, so thank you thank you thank you thank you! =D I have found some pictures for Nathan, Rosalie's aunt, and her mom. I think you'll be proud of my choices of pictures. =] For those of you South of Nowhere fans out there, hopefully I have some, you guys will especially love who I picture as Rosalie's mom. =D Also, just so you know italics is usually either the person speaking when they are a lycan, a flashback, or a conversation like on the phone or in the distance. So without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. =]**

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Bella's POV**

"_You do know you are being incredibly stupid, right?"_ Devin asked casually.

We have been on patrol for a few hours now and this is the first time he has said anything. I sent him a glare as I looked around the area.

"_What in the hell are you talking about? Devin…I swear to God if you are planning on betraying us again I will not hesitate to end your life right here and now."_ I said menacingly.

He quickly put his arms up while saying, _"Woah! Calm down there killer! I'm not going to betray you or the others, I swear. I'm saying you're stupid for avoiding Rosalie like this."_

"_What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding her."_

"_Yeah, okay then. So you suddenly taking up all these patrol shifts and not going home until Rosalie is asleep isn't avoiding her."_

I sighed and looked at Devin. _"Okay, I have been avoiding her, but why does it matter to you?"_ I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders while saying, _"I don't know…I just do."_

I rolled my eyes at him and snorted. _"Yeah, okay then Devin. This is coming from the person who was willing to betray his family and get them killed."_

"_I told you that I was furious Bella! I didn't know his intentions were to harm you!"_

"_Yeah, likely story!"_ I yelled at him. I was quickly getting angry.

Devin noticed how angry I was getting and his mood quickly changed. _"Look, Bella I am sorry and if there is any way to repay you for what I've done, I'll do it without hesitation. For now though, can we at least just head back so the others can do their shifts?"_

I sighed softly and nodded my head. We made it back and Destiny and her brother traded off with us. I told Carina hello and went up to my room. I expected to find Rosalie asleep, but I was surprised when I walked in and found her awake and in tears. My heart absolutely broke at the sight in front of me. Before I knew it, I was pulling her into my arms and calming her down.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart. I'm here now. Everything will be all right." I said as I started wiping her tears away and pulling her on my lap.

She seemed to break down even harder and I felt her grab onto me as if her life depended on it. This is really just breaking my heart right now. I wonder what has made her this upset? It couldn't have possibly been how the way I have been acting, could it?

"Rose, why are you crying sweetheart? Please tell me what's wrong, won't you?" I whispered softly against her hair as I continued to hold my baby girl in my arms.

She sniffled and said in between sobs, "You…you hate me…why do you hate me?...is it because of what I did?"

If I couldn't think my heart could feel any worse, it seemed like a steam roller just completely trampled over my heart. She thinks I hate her! I could never hate Rosalie! "You…you think I hate you? Sweetheart, I could never hate you! You are my everything, the reason why I am even living. I love you so much Rosalie that I can't find a word that can even shows you how much I love you." I looked her directly in the eyes as I said that. I could see her tears slowly stopping. Now with her beat red eyes, she looked at me confused.

"You don't hate me? Then…then why have you been avoiding me since that day out in the woods?"

I sighed softly and put a piece of hair back behind her ear. "I'm so sorry Rosalie. I just…I didn't know what to do or even say. I know I should have been there for you more. I know how it feels to discover something new about yourself and all you want is someone there who understands. I should have been that person Rosalie and I feel awful that I abandoned you when you really needed me there the most. I'm so sorry."

I felt her wrap her arms around me and look me in the eyes as I felt tears form. Feeling her hand brush my cheek softly to wipe away the tears, I heard her start to talk.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's fine okay? I completely understand you freaking out like that. I mean, I tried throwing a boulder at you! I would have been completely scared." Rosalie said while laughing a little.

I smiled and pulled her as close to me as I could get. "Well, I just so happen to not get scared easily. Especially by someone as beautiful as you." I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

She smiled sweetly at me while leaning in as well. I soon felt her soft lips against mine and naturally I deepened the kiss. I felt her wrap her arms across my shoulders and straddle my lap as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. Softly biting her lip and pulling on it just a little, I started sliding my hands down under her shirt just barely. I heard her breath hitch a little as my warm hands glide across her stomach just lightly. I smiled into the kiss and I quickly turned us so she was lying underneath me. Soon enough we both had our shirts off and I started peppering sweet kisses all the way down her chest. After paying some attention there for a while, I slowly kissed down to her stomach and across her abdomen. I felt her fingers grab onto my hair and I heard a soft little moan coming out of her. I smiled and continued to do this for a few more minutes and then slowly kissed my way back up her body and back to her lips. I felt her slowly start to unbutton my jeans, and I started to do the same for her as well. Both of us taking turns to slide each other's pants and underwear down, we were both finally completely naked. We stayed like this for a while, just making out with one another and doing little "innocent" teasing touches here and there.

"Mm Bella, I need you right now." Rosalie moaned out quietly as I started to kiss down to her neck.

I smiled and said softly against her skin, "What do you need Rose? I want to hear you say it."

She moaned again softly while saying as best as she could, "I want you to make love to me Bella."

I grinned and started to kiss my way down her gorgeous body. We both made love to one another all night long, which is the longest we have ever done it before. You know how people say that make up sex is the best kind to have? Well, I agree full heartedly. After our endless love making, we both fell sound asleep in the early morning hours of the next day. I woke up later in the afternoon with a warm body snuggled up against me. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to get awake. Looking down, I could see that Rosalie had her head lying on my chest and I could hear cute little snores coming from her. I smiled at that and leaned down to kiss her head softly. I felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom so I very quietly and slowly lifted Rosalie off and laid her back down on my pillow. I got up as slow as I could so I wouldn't disturb her, even though I don't think I will have a problem with that considering how sound asleep she was. We fell asleep with no clothes on, so I made sure to pull the sheet over her naked body. That was only for my eyes to see.

I walked into my closet and threw on a pair of underwear, shorts, and a t shirt. Walking out of there, I glanced at my love one last time before smiling and walking out of the room. After taking care of my business in the bathroom, I decided that I should probably go downstairs with the others. I could hear them all talking in the living room so I decided to go in there. Walking in, I could see Blain playing his video games (like always) and I saw a big muscular man playing along with him. They were both laughing and joking with one another. I stood in the doorway and cleared my throat after a few minutes. Everyone looked at me, and the guy I didn't know looked kind of scared.

"Um…who might you be? I don't think I recognize you from any place." I asked the guy as politely as I could.

The guy stood up and he was a lot taller than me, and even bigger than me. He walked up and smiled and offered his hand while saying, "Hello, I'm Emmett McCarty. I don't think you remember me, but Jasper invited me over to that party you had here for Destiny a few months ago."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Oh yes, I remember you now. I'm sorry if I sounded rude earlier, I actually just woke up. It's a pleasure to meet you Emmett. I'm Bella Swan."

He grinned and that was when Destiny came up to me and smiled. I looked at her curiously and had a feeling something was up.

"Bella, I want to officially announce that Emmett and I are now dating. We had been for a few days. I just wanted to wait for the right time." Destiny said while smiling at me.

I smiled a lot at her while saying, "I am so happy for you Des! I'm so glad you found someone!"

Both her and Emmett grinned and they kissed softly. They really are a cute couple.

"And I finally have someone who will actually want to play my games with me! Isn't this great Bells?" Blain asked excitedly.

I giggled and smiled while agreeing. I went into the kitchen and saw Carina fixing herself a sandwich and when she saw me she started to do her trademark smirk.

"It's about time you woke up. I'm guessing Sleeping Beauty is still upstairs?" Carina asked while still smirking.

I only rolled my eyes at her while going towards the refrigerator. "Yes, for your information, Rosalie is still asleep upstairs. We didn't go to bed until early this morning."

"Yeah, I know this already. Couldn't you two have at least warned all of us before you decide to do it all night? I mean, come on Bells! Where are your manners?" Carina said teasingly.

I smacked her arm playfully and smiled. "Oh shut up! It's not like you haven't done that before or anything."

She laughed and then her smile widen while saying, "Well, well, well, look who we have here. It seems like Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up and welcome us with her presence."

I laughed and turned around to find Rosalie standing in the kitchen with a pair of short shorts on and one of my shirts. I looked her up and down and smiled before walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her waist. She smiled at me as well and cuddled into me.

"Well good morning gorgeous. How did you sleep?" I asked softly as I looked at her and smiled.

She blushed a little, which I haven't seen her do in a long time. "I slept absolutely fantastic. Well, until you got up from bed that is."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You were just sleeping so soundly that I couldn't get myself to wake you." I said as I leaned down and kissed her softly.

She smiled and said, "Well apology accepted. Now come here and kiss me."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around her tighter and kissed her slowly. Soon, I felt her deepen the kiss and get closer to me. We stayed like this kissing each other sweetly and slowly until we were interrupted.

"Woah, if this is how you two act all the time, then I need to come here more often." I heard Emmett's voice coming from beside us.

We pulled away and I sent him a glare while Destiny smacked him on the head. We laughed and I wrapped an arm around my girlfriend's waist.

"Rosalie, I would like for you to meet Destiny's boyfriend Emmett McCarty. Emmett, this is my lovely girlfriend Rosalie Hale." I said as I introduced them.

**Rosalie's POV**

No. Fucking. Way. There is absolutely no way that this is the same Emmett that was my first everything. I quickly looked up at him as soon as Bella introduced us. He was massive now with short dark brown hair. He still had those cute little dimples that I used to love and his personality is completely the same. Yep, this is definitely the Emmett McCarty that I once knew.

"Holy fucking shit! Rose, is that you?" Emmett asked excitedly.

I smiled at him while saying, "In the flesh. It's nice to see you again Em."

He grinned and came over to me to pull me into a hug, which I could hear Bella growl quietly at. He finally let me go after a few seconds.

"I would never have thought you would be a lesbian now!" Emmett said teasingly and with a smile.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Bella and Destiny asked at the same time. I could clearly see jealousy in both of their eyes, mainly Bella's. I think it's because Destiny knows that I am strictly for Bella and Bella only.

I turned to look at my girlfriend and smiled. I walked back over to her and wrapped my arms around her while saying, "Yes, this is the Emmett I was telling you about sweetheart. But you need to relax. I promise he won't try anything with me. Won't you Emmett?"

Emmett grinned at the two of us while then wrapping his arm around Destiny. "Nope, I promise Bella that Rose is strictly your girl."

That still didn't seem to calm Bella down in the slightest. I soon heard her speak again. "Destiny, can I talk to you for a minute privately?"

She nodded her head and they were both leaving the room to go talk. I then looked back at Emmett and smiled.

"So how have you been? It's been so long since I have seen you!" I asked excitedly.

**Bella's POV**

Destiny and I both went outside to go talk, that way no one else could hear unless they phased. I can't believe that the Emmett, the one that my Rosalie had fallen in love with, is now dating Destiny. The only thing that will calm me down is if Emmett was Destiny's mate. And for both of their sakes, I really hope that's the case. We both sat down on the porch step and looked at each other.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Bella?" Destiny asked softly.

I sighed and tried to calm down some. "Just…please tell me that he's your mate Des. Because if he isn't, I don't think I will be able to handle knowing that him and my mate dated years ago."

She smiled at me when I mentioned the word mate. "Actually…yes he is my mate. I wasn't sure at first because I thought what I felt for him was just a little crush, but the more me and him hung out and got to know each other, the more I came to realize what he meant to me. I'm really sorry if he upset you but I can give you my word that Emmett would never do something to hurt any of you."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "It's alright Destiny. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. You probably know how easily we can get jealous when it comes to our mates."

She giggled and hugged me back while saying, "Yes, I can definitely agree to that."

It was quiet for a few minutes then I thought of something. "Hey Des?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Yes Bella?"

"Does he um…does he know about…us? About how we are lycans and the whole mate thing?" I asked softly.

She smiled even more while saying, "Yes, I told him about that the night we started dating. I figured I should get that out of the way and if he didn't accept who we are then he wasn't my true mate and we would have had to just scare him."

I giggled and gave her another hug. "As much as I'm sure Carina would have enjoyed doing that, I'm really glad that you found your mate Destiny."

She smiled and hugged me back. We both stood up and we were both returning to our respective mates.

**Rosalie's POV**

After everything had settled down, Bella and I were off in our little corner cuddled into the huge arm chair they have in the living room while everyone else were either talking or playing games. I was sitting on Bella's lap as she was rubbing my back slowly, which always helped relax me.

"So…did you um…did you ever talk to your mom?" Bella asked softly.

"How did you know that I went to go talk to my mom?" I asked while scrunching my brows together in confusion.

"Carina told me when she got home that night." Bella said while smiling.

I rolled my eyes playfully. Leave it to Carina to tell Bella this. "Well to answer your question, yes I went to go see her."

"Really? How did everything go? Did she treat you decently?"

I smiled and told her everything that happened at my mother's house that night. I told her about how my mom is going to get my aunt Natasha to come down very soon to help me with my training. She thought all of this was fantastic. She actually said she doesn't want to meet her just yet, claiming that it will distract everyone from my training.

It has been almost a month since Natasha has come down here. And let me tell you, when she's not training me, she is always cracking jokes or just trying to mess with me. She really is fun to be around and I really wish I would have known her sooner. Mom had told me that the last time I saw her was when I was two years old, so I obviously would not have remembered her. Aunt Natasha was absolutely stunning as well. She had blonde hair, like my mother and myself, with the same eye color as me. I would say that she was about my height, but she always wears boots that has a heel to it, so that makes her taller than me. Her personality is absolutely great and I know that her and Bella will get along perfect.

Speaking of Bella, she has actually asked if she could come with me to one of my training sessions. At first I didn't want her to go because I would be worried about her safety. It was then that she reminded me about how she is a lycan, an Aradia at that, and that apparently nothing could hurt her besides me leaving her. That then proceeded to the conversation about me loving her and saying how I would never leave her like that. Bottom line is, I reluctantly agreed to her coming with me. So that was where we were now.

We just pulled up into my driveway and Bella has informed me that she has the area protected so we wouldn't be in danger. As we walked inside hand in hand, I heard Natasha coming in to the living room from the kitchen. She greeted me with a smile and gave both of us huge hugs, which Bella was surprised at. I forgot to tell her that Aunt Natasha likes to give out hugs.

"Ah, so this is the Bella that my niece hasn't stopped talking about since I've gotten here! It's so good to finally meet you!" Natasha said as she looked at Bella and smiled. "She wasn't kidding about your eyes either. I really love how violet they are!"

Bella blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you. It's good to meet you as well. Rosalie has said that apparently me and you would get along quite well."

Natasha grinned at the both of us. "Oh did she now? Well, we will just have to see won't we?"

We all laughed some and then went into the kitchen where my mother was sitting on a bar stool drinking some coffee. She looked up at me and smiled, and then she smiled even more once she saw Bella.

"Bella! It's been awhile! How are you?" My mom asked as she got up to give her a hug.

Bella smiled and hugged her back while saying, "I'm great! Thank you for letting me come here today. I've been wanting to see how Rosalie's training has been coming along."

"Why you are welcome Bella." My mom said while smiling at the both of us.

"So, have you had any problems with that Kevin guy anymore? If so, I can totally go and teach him a lesson for you." Natasha said while grinning.

There's another thing that you need to know about Natasha, her powers are even better than mine at times. She not only has a shield to protect others and the levitation power that I have, but she also has the power to produce this strong surge of energy from her hands and with just a single touch she can either severely injure, paralyze, or even kill someone. She has told me she doesn't like to use it much, but she has said there has been a few times where she is forced to use it. I'm just glad she can control it because otherwise, Bella and I would be sitting ducks so to speak.

I could feel Bella tense at Kevin's name being said, just like she always does. "Thankfully no he hasn't been much of a problem. We haven't even seen any signs of him around anymore since we have started the patrols. The last time we saw even a glimpse of him was near the beginning of our patrols we saw a black blur go running through the woods."

"Well, whenever you are ready to take this asshole on, please let me know because I want to help."

Bella smiled gratefully at that. I really think those two will be best friends in no time. Which I haven't decided if that's a good thing or not yet.

"Well enough of this chit chat, let's go outside to train. Today I'm going to teach you how to use your shield."

We all followed her outside and to this little training area we have set up. Once we were all warmed up and ready to go, Bella gave me a soft kiss for good luck and went to sit by a tree. Before she went any further though, Natasha quickly put her hand on Bella's arm.

"Actually Bella, I think you'll be of great use for today's training." Natasha said with a smile.

Oh boy, this will not be good. She's up to something I can tell. Bella nodded her head curiously and stayed put next to Natasha.

"All right Rosalie. As you know, all Alojas has the power to produce a shield to protect their loved ones. Well, you need to learn how to project that shield so it will actually reach to the person or if needed, several people at the same time. To do that, Bella here will help get you motivated. I'm going to send a shock through her, don't worry I will start off with it barely even there. But, don't let that fool you because even that can hurt a lot. What I want you to do is to focus enough on Bella and project your shield to her so she won't feel it. Now, are you both ready?"

Bella gulped and looked at me worriedly. "Dear God Rosalie, please don't let her shock me. I would rather not be paralyzed today."

Natasha giggled and said, "Don't worry Bella. I have faith in Rosalie and I know she will do it. You're just motivation for her because she needs to be pressured. People who are going out of their way to harm you will not be patient so you can have enough time to project your shield. You need to be able to project it quickly and without taking a great amount of time to do so."

I nodded my head while taking a deep breath, "All right, I'm ready."

She smiled and I could see her power start to surge through her hands, even though it wasn't quite as powerful as it usually is. As she got closer to Bella, I closed my eyes to try and project my shield. I felt a little surge of energy in my body but unfortunately for Bella, it wasn't enough for her to be protected from Natasha's power. I heard Bella yelp a little.

"Ow! Shit that hurt! Rosalie, please for me try to concentrate on this." Bella said as she started to rub her wrist.

"Come on Rose, just concentrate on how much you want to protect Bella. I know you feel that power surging in your body deep down. You just have to grab it and shove it out of you with all of your might. Okay, let's try again. This time the electricity will be amplified just a little bit more."

I sighed and closed my eyes again and tried to feel the power deep inside of me again. I felt it and this time it was just a little bit stronger than the last. Unfortunately again though, Bella yelped in pain once more. This went on a few more times and that was when I was finally getting beyond angered. I don't like seeing my mate getting hurt!

"All right Rosalie, this one is full power. I highly suggest you get this one this time." Natasha said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated once again. I kept hearing little whimpers of pain coming from Bella as the power was so strong as it touched her. All of a sudden I felt a burst of anger and power surging through my body.

"DAMMIT NATASHA! STOP IT!" I full on yelled and I could feel an energy type field leaving my body. Soon enough, Bella stopped whimpering and she was able to stand again, all the while Natasha was still touching her wrist. Once she realized what was happening she started to smile.

"See? All you needed was some motivation. Good job Rosalie. Now, let's do it again so you can get the hang of it."

So this went on for the rest of the day. About halfway through, Natasha asked Bella to phase into her lycan form so we could practice on that too. Thankfully, I finally was able to project my shield almost on command. I guess I was a fast learner. I was just thankful when I didn't have to hear Bella's whimpering any more. By the time nightfall came, Natasha finally said that we can stop for the day.

After eating and taking showers, Bella and I stayed up in my room and watched movies the rest of the night. She was absolutely drained from today's activities, which the same thing went for me as well. This went on for a few more weeks and I was finally able to control my levitation and my shield. I wasn't a master at my powers quite yet, but I was able to control them enough to choose when to use them or not. Finally, the day of our departure to Volterra arrived and I could sense Bella's nerves. We decided that all of the pack members including Devin and myself would all go with. Right before we left though, Natasha came up and asked and practically begged Bella to let her come with. Apparently she claims that she wants to be there just in case anything bad goes down. She has quickly became very protective over Bella and I. And I was right when I said her and Bella would quickly become best friends. They were always up to some sort of mischief around the house, whether it be at mine or hers. But I really wouldn't have it any other way.

**Alright, I know it's kind of a crappy way to end things but I felt like I needed to because the next chapter will be about the whole Volterra trip and what not. So, like I said up at the top, I have found pictures for Natasha, Rosalie's mom, and Nathan and they are all up on the website for this story. If you don't know the website link, then the link is posted on my profile. All you have to do is either click it or if that doesn't work then just type the link exactly how it shows up in your search bar and it should bring it up for you guys. Just to let you know, I chose Casey LaBow (who played Kate in the Breaking Dawn movies) as Natasha because I felt like she would make the perfect Aunt Natasha. So naturally, I felt like I should add a little bit of Kate's power into the mix of things and I actually like how it turned out. I also chose Maeve Quinlan as Rosalie's mother. When I was searching for these pictures, she suddenly popped in my head and I was like "I NEED TO MAKE MAEVE ROSALIE'S MOTHER! SHE WOULD MAKE THE BEST ONE!" Now for Nathan's person, that one was actually rather tricky to find. This whole time I had pictured him to have the dark brown hair and it be kind of styled like how Jasper's is. So I searched and searched and searched and then suddenly a single lonely photo of James Franco popped up on my screen and I was like "Oh my gosh! He is PERFECT for the Nathan part!" So I looked him up (because I'm a dork and I couldn't remember his name except for that he played Spiderman's best friend) and I fell in love with him instantly. So there is my reasoning for my pictures. Anyway, I would like to thank you all for sticking with me during this story. I know I haven't updated as much as I should have, but it still means a lot to me that you guys still like this story. I have also gotten a few new reviewers during the last chapter I posted, so I would like to welcome all the newcomers with a big welcome and a huge thank you as well. I'm hoping to get up to 100 reviews after this chapter is posted. It would really mean a lot to me if you would help me reach this goal. I'll even give out a prize for the 100****th**** reviewer. The person who leaves the 100****th**** review will get a shout out in the next chapter and a big hug from me. =] So this author's note is getting rather lengthy so I should probably end it here now. I will most likely be updating again very soon since school is practically over. So until next time. =]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for completely disappearing on you guys! I know I said that while on break I would be updating a lot more, well life as kind of prevented me from doing so lately. I have met this girl that lives a few minutes away from me and I have pretty much been spending a lot of my time hanging out with her instead of writing. Once again, I am very sorry for completely going MIA on you guys. But I have decided to give all my lovely readers an early Christmas present! I would like to thank all of my readers who have stuck with me throughout this whole story. I know I haven't been updating nearly as much as I used to, but I promise I am not giving up on this story. Like I have mentioned in previous chapters, I am planning a sequel for this story and in order to do that, I will have to finish this one first. =] I can't believe this story has reached over 100 reviews! I am feeling just so appreciative for everything all of you have done. So a huge thank you to everyone out there! =] As mentioned in the last chapter, I have a shout out to the 100****th**** reviewer and I also have another special shout out to the best reviewer I have ever seen. =] Oh and my finals went well by the way. I managed to pass all my classes with A's and B's except for my biology which was a C. =] So here are some shout outs for you guys. =D**

**Shout outs:**

**So as promised, I will be giving a shout out to my 100****th**** reviewer. So this shout out goes to Ebony17pandc. She is a very close friend of mine and it's an honor to give this shout out to her. You have been reading my stories since the very beginning (and I mean the **_**very**_** beginning) and I am proud and very happy when you tell me that my writing has improved greatly. Even though it takes you awhile to catch up on my chapters because of your kids =P, I know that you will eventually get to them and review. So thank you very much Rachelle for sticking with me and also helping me with everything. =]**

**I also have another shout out to give to possibly the best fan I could ever have. This shout out goes to the amazing Randy87M. I would like to personally thank you for sending a review for every chapter of this story. You have seriously been here since the very beginning of this story and I can honestly say that I have looked forward to seeing your reviews after every chapter. =] Your encouragement to keep going with this story and saying how much you love my writing has really helped me greatly. Its fans like you that give us authors reasons to write. And for that, I am eternally thankful for everything you have done. =]**

**Alright so now that the shout outs are done with, let's get on with this chapter! =D Enjoy. **

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Nineteen **

**Bella's POV**

After a very long and boring flight, we finally arrived in Volterra. We quickly grabbed our bags and drove to the hotel that we were staying at for the time being. We decided that it would be best to stay at a hotel for at least one night just in case something were to happen and we weren't allowed to stay with my father. We decided that the girls were to stay in one side of the suit we got for the night and the boys were to stay on the other side. I really wasn't comfortable on Devin coming with us but I couldn't trust him to leave him back at Forks. He is still on a very short leash with me and I still don't fully believe that he is on our side instead of Kevin's.

Rosalie has been so excited about this trip here. She keeps saying how she is excited to meet the man who made, and I quote, "My absolutely stunning girl!" If that wasn't enough to make me blush, she said it while around Natasha who has constantly teased me about it. But I love Rosalie's aunt though, even if she did put me through absolute pain during Rosalie's training. But I suppose it all wore off considering Rosalie can control her powers now and use her shield to protect not only herself but others as well. Yep, my girl is the true Wonder Woman I'm telling you.

We arrived in Volterra around the evening time so we all just decided to settle into our room and relax for the night. Well, Blain managed to bring his video games (of course) and so him, Devin, and Natasha are all playing some shooting game. Destiny is on the couch talking to Emmett on the phone since he couldn't tag along. He may know about everything, but I didn't want to risk his life if anything were to go down. Carina had decided to go ahead and go to bed since she was tired. As for Rose and I, we were outside sitting on the balcony that looks over the city.

"Man, this view is absolutely gorgeous." Rosalie said as she looked around in awe.

I looked over at her and smiled at the sight. "Yes, very much so."

She turned to see that I was talking about her and she rolled her eyes. "I was talking about the view of the city you goof."

I laughed and kissed her cheek softly. "I knew that. I just wanted to remind you how gorgeous you are."

She blushed at that and leaned into me as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "So…how do you think tomorrow is going to go?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I'm hoping it goes well with no problems." I said as I looked at her and then back to the view.

I felt her cuddle into me more while saying, "Do you think your father will be able to help?"

"God I hope so. If not, then we are completely screwed."

I heard her giggle and I looked down at her and giggled as well. We ended up staying out on the balcony for most of the night. When I could hear slow, steady breaths coming from her, I looked down and saw that she was asleep. Smiling, I scooped her up in my arms and quietly walked into the bedroom. I pulled back the covers and placed her on the bed and tucked her in. I was about to lean in to kiss her head when I heard someone start to speak.

"You really do love her don't you?"

I looked up from where I was and saw Natasha standing there smiling at the scene. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on top of Rosalie's head and then nodded my head in the direction of the balcony. She understood what I was saying and followed me outside.

"To answer your question, yes I love Rosalie so incredibly much. I honestly can't imagine my life without her." I said as I took a seat in the chair I was sitting in earlier.

Natasha took the spot next to me and smiled. "I can see your love for her in your eyes. They light up every time she walks into a room or if she's mentioned somehow. I honestly can't thank you enough for being there and taking care of her. I know I haven't really been in her life as much as I had wanted to be, but Rosalie is family and I don't like seeing her hurt or unhappy."

"So what you're pretty much saying is that if I ever hurt her, I'll have to face you right?" I asked while grinning at her.

She grinned as well while saying, "Yes, that is correct. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be shocked to death right?"

I winced at that while saying, "I'm afraid not. It hurt like a bitch the first hundred times and I would rather not experience that ever again."

She laughed and smiled at me. It was quite for a few minutes until she looked at me seriously while saying, "Do you think anything will go down in the next few days?"

"I honestly have no clue. I want to say no but there is something deep down inside me that is saying there will be."

"Do you have any type of plan if there is?" Natasha asked while looking at me still.

I looked at her and sighed and shook my head no. "No…the main thing that I am focusing on is keeping Rosalie and my family safe from Kevin. If anything were to happen to her…I don't know what I would do. I know she isn't human and she can very much defend herself, but I don't know how strong Kevin is or how well she can protect herself from a power lycan."

"If it makes you feel any better Bella, I know she can defend herself perfectly fine against a lycan, even if they are powerful. The only type of lycan that I'm not sure she could hold her own against is you since you come from a very powerful and royal blood line. Alojas are very strong and are made to protect the ones they love and care for. And if it makes you feel any better, I give you my word I will protect Rosalie when you are not able to."

I tried not to snarl at her when she said the last part. I know she didn't mean to offend me, but I have said I have a very short temper and I am very protective when it comes to Rosalie. "What do you mean by that Natasha? _Are you saying that I'm not good enough to protect Rosalie? She is MY mate! I can damn well protect her!" _

Sensing that I was getting angry, Natasha quickly put up her hands in a retreating type of fashion while quickly saying, "Bella, you need to calm down. I didn't mean to offend or upset you. I only meant that if you are busy training with your father that I will make sure Rosalie is safe."

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I finally felt normal and I looked at her apologetically. "I know…I'm sorry for going all angry lycan on you. It's really hard to control my temper at times."

She smiled while saying, "It's completely understandable Bella. Have you tried meditating?"

"No, I haven't. Does it help?" I asked curiously.

"Of course it does! How else do you think Rosalie can control her powers so well now? I taught her how to meditate and she uses that all the time. It helps empty your mind from all the stresses and worries that is in the world and helps relaxes your body, mind, and spirit."

I looked at her dead serious and then cracked up, which caused her to look at me confused. "What's so funny?"

I attempted to talk while laughing, but sadly it didn't work out. After composing myself finally I said, "It's just…you sounded like some commercial for a daily spa or something! I don't know…I just find it humorous."

She started laughing with me as well and soon enough we were both in tears from laughing so hard. We continued to talk outside for most of the night. I was too anxious to sleep and Natasha was willing to keep me company, which I was very grateful for. It was just starting to get daylight and the sunrise looks absolutely gorgeous across the skyline of Volterra. Natasha left about an hour ago and I decided that I should probably head inside Rosalie's and my room. I slowly and quietly slipped under the sheets and not even a second later, Rosalie's arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and kissed her on the head softly and held her close to me.

I must have fell asleep because next thing I know, I am being woken up with soft little kisses all over my face. I giggled and slowly cracked my eyes open to see Rosalie looking down at me with a smile on her gorgeous face.

"Well this is a sight that I don't mind waking up to in the morning." I said groggily as I sat up a little and stretched.

She giggled and leaned in and kissed me softly. "Good because you're going to wake up next to me every morning from now on."

I smiled while saying, "No matter what?"

She grinned and said back, "No matter what. Now, what time did you go to sleep Bella? I woke up during the night and you weren't anywhere in the room."

"I know sweetheart. I was too anxious and I couldn't go to sleep. As I was laying you down on the bed last night, Natasha came into the room and so we just went outside and talked on the balcony. I didn't even come in until sunrise." I said as I kissed her again softly.

She laid her head on my chest and cuddled into me. If I was a cat, I'm pretty sure I would be purring right about now. We stayed like this until Natasha came knocking on our door telling us that we need to get ready. I sighed softly and we decided to take turns on showers.

After everyone was all ready to leave, we packed our bags and checked out. Hopefully Nathan will allow us to stay with him. I decided to let Natasha drive us there since I was way too nervous to attempt to drive. Rosalie could sense my nerves and I felt her squeeze my hand softly. I looked over at her and smiled a nervous smile.

"Sweetheart, you need to relax okay? If not, you're going to drain yourself. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. Everything will be fine." Rosalie said as she was trying to calm me down.

I smiled and relaxed a little bit. "I'm just worried that's all."

"Well, what exactly are you worried about? I mean, this is your father Bella. I'm pretty sure he won't do anything to hurt you or your family, especially your mate." Rosalie said as she rubbed her thumb across my hand.

"I know, but I'm still worried. I'm scared that he's not going to be able to help us at all or that somehow you or any one of the others will get hurt."

"Well, you know that Aunt Natasha and I both have the ability to defend ourselves if the opportunity came up. As for the others, they are all strong lycans…not as powerful as yourself or your father obviously…but they are still strong enough to protect. I mean, you're their Alpha Bella, you trained them yourself. If I was Kevin or anyone that was trying to harm you, I would honestly be scared to death. Because if you really look at the situation, all of us combined make a pretty bad ass group that can scare the pants off of anyone." Rosalie said as she started grinning at me.

I couldn't help but smile at her. I love how she knows just what to say to make me feel better. I pulled her in for a long, slow kiss and smiled once again. Leaning my forehead against hers I said quietly, "Can you just please promise me one thing?"

"Of course Bella, anything you want."

"Do you think you can keep the fact that you and Natasha are Alojas hidden from the others? I don't want to draw unnecessary attention towards you. And I also don't want that information getting put into the wrong hands." I said as I caressed her face and looked into her gorgeous blue-violet eyes.

She leaned in and kissed me softly and then saying, "Of course Bella. I'll do anything you ask me to do, you know that. But I'm just letting you know now that if at any point in time I feel like you or the others are threatened, I will use my powers and I'm almost positive Natasha will as well."

I sighed softly and looked back into her eyes again while saying, "Rosalie…I can't stress how important it is to keep your powers hidden during these times. If anyone finds out…if Kevin or even Alice finds out…they will harm you Rosalie. I know you can take on Alice since she isn't a full lycan, but as for Kevin…I'm not sure you can take him on. And honestly, I don't want to risk it. If I were to lose you…god…I don't know what I would do Rosalie…"

"Hey, Bella…look at me sweetheart." I slowly looked up at her and she was looking right into my eyes. "I promise you that you will never lose me Bella. I don't care what happens, but I refuse to let us be torn apart. If it makes you feel better, I will keep my powers hidden and I will ask Natasha to as well. Just please stop thinking such terrible things, okay? Everything is going to be all right. We are going to see your father and he will help us with all of this."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. We kissed for a few minutes until we felt the car stop.

"All right everyone, we're here." Natasha said from the front seat.

We all got out and looked to see where we are at. We were currently standing at the bottom of a huge hill. On top of said hill was this huge castle that looked to be at least one hundred years old.

"Well I suggest that it will be smart for only a few of us to go at first. That way, we don't over whelm them. What do you think Bella?" Carina asked while looking around at everyone and then myself.

I nodded my head in agreement. "I definitely agree. How about Rosalie, Carina, and Blain come with me to the castle? Then the rest of you can stay down here."

"Hey, why don't I get to come?" Natasha asked while playfully pouting.

I grinned and said, "Because you need to keep watch down here and make sure no one gets hurt. Also, your shocking abilities put us at an advantage."

She grinned at me and I guess she decided that was a good enough answer. "Alright, while the four of us go up to the castle, the rest of you need to stay here. If we get the okay then I will signal for the rest of you to come up with the stuff. If we are not back within twenty minutes tops, then I give you guys permission to come up there to see what's wrong. Understood?" I said while looking at everyone.

They all shook their head yes and we all split up. I ended up carrying Rosalie on my back so we could get up to the castle faster. I think she was thankful for that as well considering for someone who wasn't a lycan it would have been a pain in the ass to climb. When we finally got close enough, I put her down and we walked the rest of the way there. Standing in front of the doors were two buff looking men. When we got there, they made us stop and glared at us.

"And who exactly might you be? I don't recall anyone having a meeting with the master today, do you Paul?"

I tried not to roll my eyes at these two. Are they seriously trying to intimidate us? Because if that's the case, it is so not working.

"I am here to see Nathan Pearce. I am his daughter." I said towards the two men.

The one named Paul rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, okay then and I am a purple hippopotamus. We have been given strict orders to not allow anyone in."

I sighed and tried to control my anger, which is quickly getting worse as the minutes go by. "My name is Bella Swan and this is my mate Rosalie Hale, and two of my pack members Carina McAllister and Blain Carmody. My father is Nathan Pearce and if you don't believe me, then look at my damn eyes. If I remember correctly, and please mistake me if I am incorrect on this, only true holders of the Aradia blood have violet eyes." I said as I looked at the two.

They seemed to not believe me at first, and then I decided to growl for good measure and that made them quiver just a little bit. "Well go on Embry, look in her eyes."

"No way man! I don't want to get my head bitten off! Did you hear that growl? You do it!" The guy named Embry said as he looked at Paul desperately.

All four of us just rolled our eyes at the two pathetic guys standing in our way. I heard Rosalie sigh before saying, "Um excuse me, I hope you don't mind me interrupting your little dialogue you have going on between you two but unlike the both of you, we have important places to be so if you would just let us in to the damn castle, it would be very much appreciated."

With that, the two quickly nodded their head and told us to follow them inside. I looked at Rosalie and smiled a bunch.

"Damn baby, you sure are sexy when you get feisty like that." I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her softly.

She grinned while kissing me back and saying, "Only for you sweet cheeks."

I giggled and we continued to follow the two pathetic excuses of guards into the castle. We stopped at another doorway and this time it was guarded by a buff looking male and a muscular looking female.

"Paul, Embry, what do you have here? You know the master said he doesn't want visitors today." The buff male said.

The female turned her head and was looking at me intently. I glanced at her and then I pulled Rosalie closer to my body, which she happily allowed. Paul leaned in and whispered something too quietly to be able to understand what he said and they both went wide eyed and opened the door.

"Please follow Leah and myself into the throne room. I'm very sorry to keep you waiting." The male said as he bowed at me a little and then led us into what I am assuming to be the throne room.

When we walked in, the doors behind us shut making me a little nervous. I don't like being in closed doors in places I'm not familiar with. I looked around the room and I saw there was a big thrown placed in the middle of the room. No one was sitting in it, but there was a tall looking man standing in the corner and looking down at what seems to be a map of some kind.

"Master, you have visitors." The female said, finally speaking.

The "master" didn't budge but did say, "I thought I said no visitors? What is so hard to understand this?"

I could almost hear the male gulp at that. "I'm terribly sorry sir, but I do believe this is a rather important visitor."

He sighed quiet loudly and slammed shut what he was doing. He then began to speak while turning to face us. "For Christ's sake Jacob, who in the hell could possibly be visiting…" He quickly stopped talking once his eyes met mine. They were just as violet as mine were and I saw his jaw almost visibly drop. "Bella? Is that you?"

"Hi father. It's me."

**So there was the next chapter for you guys. I actually had a very hard time writing this chapter. I don't know if it's because I haven't written in so long that I'm a little rusty with my writing or if I'm running out of ideas for the story. Or maybe it could just be a little rough patch of a chapter or something. I would like to once again thank everyone who has sent in a review on any of my chapters, who has favorited or followed myself or my story, or even both. It really means a lot to me and I can never thank you all enough for your support. I will try my best to update at least one more time before break is over. But if I don't, I hope all of you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. =D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it took me over a month to update this story. I kind of ran out of ideas on what to write about and I felt that I needed to take a break from it for a while. I would like to thank any of my readers that has stayed patient with me. There has been a lot going on lately that has caused me to become extremely busy. Whether it is school or managing a girlfriend, all of this causes a very busy me. Anyway, thank you guys again and here is the next chapter for you. **

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella…is that you?" I heard my father ask as he turned slowly to face us.

I met his eyes and I could instantly tell that he really was my true father. I mean, I look almost exactly like him. I can't believe I have never noticed this before that I have never looked like Charlie or Rene.

"Hello father. It's your daughter Bella. I have come here to ask a favor of you." I said as I held Rosalie closer to me. I felt her hand rub my side slowly to show that she is here for me, which instantly makes me smile.

"Jacob, Leah, do you mind leaving us for a minute? I would like to speak to my daughter in private." Nathan said as he motioned for the guards to leave.

The bowed a little and then abruptly left the room. Once it was only the five of us, Nathan turned back to look at me while moving a little closer.

"I can't believe you're actually here. I see that Charlie and Rene has taken good care of you. Remind me to thank them later. But what is it that you are asking Bella?"

I sighed softly and looked back into my father's eyes. "My mate and I are being threatened by a powerful lycan and also another person who we seem to believe is half lycan. His name is Kevin and for some reason he has been following our every move and I fear that he will make his move at any moment and possibly kill my mate, my pack, or even myself. I have come here to ask if you would help protect us and possibly stop him."

Nathan's eyes scrunched in what seemed to be confusion and shock. "How powerful do you think this Kevin fellow is? Do you know the description of what he looks like and the name of the person that is possibly helping him with whatever plan he has made?"

I nodded my head while saying, "Kevin is an all black lycan with piercing green eyes. I believe he may be just as powerful as we are father. I know I have never met you until now, but Charlie has informed me about my family's history and how strong the Aradia's are. I believe that Kevin is a power hungry being that wants to possibly destroy our family and he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. I have another thing that I need to inform you about, and it's something that I don't quite understand but I would like to speak to you about it later in private."

He nodded his head to show that he understood before saying, "Well Bella, my lovely daughter, you and your pack are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need. I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to help stop this monster and to keep you and your mate safe, speaking of, care to introduce who these people are?"

I smiled and turned to face my little group. I then slowly let go of Rosalie so I could walk over to Blain and Carina. "This is Carina McAllister and Blain Carmody who is the newest member of the pack."

Nathan smiled and shook both of their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." His eyes then caught Rosalie's, which made him smile and walk over to her. "Now who is this lovely woman Bella? I know that she can't possibly be part of your pack because her eyes are something I have never seen before."

I smiled and walked over to Rosalie and wrapped an arm around her waist, which made her instantly get closer to me. "Father, I would like you to meet my mate Rosalie Hale."

Nathan smiled and pulled her into a hug, which I wasn't that happy about but I decided not to do anything since he was only being fatherly. "It is very nice to meet you Ms. Hale. I do hope you have been keeping my Bella in line."

Rosalie laughed and smiled while saying, "Of course sir, somebody has to make her behave."

He laughed and looked at me. "I like her Bella! She is definitely a keeper!"

I blushed and wrapped my arms around Rosalie. "I definitely agree with that statement. Oh but I do have a few more pack members outside. I didn't want to bring everyone in so I wouldn't seem threatening or anything. Do you mind if I have them come inside now?"

"Of course I don't mind! Everyone is welcome here!" Nathan said as he smiled at the two of us.

After a few minutes, everyone was back in the throne room. "So, who are these other lovely people Bella? More pack members?"

"Yes, this is Blain's older sister Destiny, and this is Devin Powell and then Rosalie's aunt Natasha Patterson. Everyone, this is my real father Nathan Pearce."

Everyone greeted him with respect which was a very good thing. "I would like to welcome everyone to my humble abode. All of you are welcome to stay for as long as you need. Now, I will have Jacob and Leah show you all to your rooms and keep in mind that there will be a big feast tonight as a welcoming party. The dinner will start at eight sharp. Feel free to roam around or go for a run. Just be careful to not get caught by a human."

We all followed the two guards from earlier down the hallway. Gradually everyone was shown to their room and it turns out Rosalie and I got the biggest room out of everyone. I guess that is what you get when your father is the ruler of the lycans. I plopped down on the bed with a sigh and Rosalie followed seconds after.

"Well, that was definitely interesting. I'm glad everything went well with your father." Rosalie said as she rolled over to her side so she can look at me.

I did the same and smiled at her. "I definitely agree. I'm glad he is willing to help with as much as he can."

"Can I ask you something Bella?" Rosalie asked as she looked at me shyly.

"Of course sweetheart, you can ask me anything." I said as I wrapped an arm around her waist slowly.

She cuddled into me while saying, "What is it that you wanted to talk to your father about that has to be in private? Is it something I don't know about?"

I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head softly. "Oh, I just want to talk to him about those odd dreams I have had with Kevin in them and how realistic everything is. There is also a few other stuff I would like to ask him about and I just prefer it wasn't around an audience. I promise I'm not hiding anything from you Rosalie, you know I would never do that."

"I know you wouldn't Bella, I was just curious that's all. I understand completely though because I don't think everyone needs to know about these dreams. It could get into the wrong hands and could be used against you or something."

I laughed and turned to look at her. She looked at me the same time I did and we both smiled at one another. "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

She blushed and hid her face in my chest. "Bella, you're making me blush."

"Good, I like when you blush. I think it's cute."

"Oh yeah? Well I'll show you cute!" Rosalie said right before she flipped us over and pinned me down to the bed. She started to tickle my sides which caused me to start cracking up and kicking my legs to try and get free.

"Ah! Rosalie quit it!" I said in between laughs and kept trying to get free.

"Who's the cute one now huh?" Rosalie said while she smiled down at me and kept tickling me.

I managed to get just enough leverage to flip us over and now I was on top. I looked down at her and grinned. "Oh I believe that is still you sweetheart." I started to tickle her sides while laughing.

Rosalie started to crack up and squirm frantically. This lasted for a few more minutes until I finally stopped and pinned her hands above her head so she couldn't get free. "Do you give up?" I asked as I looked down at her.

She was breathing kind of heavy since she was trying to desperately get out of my strong grip. That's the thing I like about being a supernatural creature and not human, I get extra strength capabilities.

"Fine, you win…for now." Rosalie said while grinning up at me.

I laughed some and leaned down and was about to kiss her when I heard a throat clear. I quickly rolled off of her while sighing and looked to see Nathan standing in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Bella, but I was wondering if you would care to join me on a little stroll?" Nathan asked while still grinning at the two of us.

I sighed quietly while saying, "Sure. Just give me a second to join you."

"I'll be waiting in the foyer."

He walked off and I turned to look at Rosalie, who I could tell was equally as frustrated as I am that we got interrupted. "I'll be back in a few hours sweetheart. Then I promise we will finish this later." I said while grinning and giving her a soft and sweet kiss.

She smiled and kissed me back while saying, "Good, now go and talk to your father so you can come back here sooner."

I grinned and got up and slid my shoes on then left the room. I walked along the darkened hallway that leads to the front part of the castle. I eventually managed to make it to the foyer and I saw my father standing there. He noticed I was heading his way and he looked at me with a smile while nodding his head to the direction in front of him. I smiled back and took the hint and followed beside him.

We didn't speak a word until we got outside the castle grounds. The weather turned from steaming hot and sunny out, to a little chilly out and over cast in a matter of minutes. This weather kind of reminded me of the weather back in Forks, which is weird since it's summer here in Italy. We finally managed to walk into what seems to be a forest. That was when the silence was finally broken.

"So, I'm very curious Bella. How did you manage to find where I live? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm just very surprised. I thought I concealed my presence from the world better than that."

"Well I actually found out through Devin. A while back he mentioned how he knew I was an Aradia and I asked how and then he proceeded to tell me that apparently you stay in touch with his parents so you can know how I'm doing. Which by the way, why in the hell didn't you just keep in touch with Charlie? That would have been way easier."

He sighed and looked at me while saying, "I know it would have been Bella, and I'm sorry for never having Charlie tell you about your past. But I did all of this for a reason. When your mother was pregnant with you, it was very troubled times. There was this group of hunters called The Exterminators, yes I know that is a very cheesy name but they weren't people you wanted to mess with. This group would go all around the world and search for supernatural creatures, mostly the lycans."

"Why were they hunting us father? I mean, we don't even harm humans!" I said in shock.

"I know we don't, but for some reason this group seemed to look at us as evil monsters. If they encountered any supernatural creature, especially if it was a lycan, they were ordered to kill it on sight. During the time your mother was pregnant with you, we lived in this small village in the upper parts of Europe with Charlie and Rene. One night, our village went under attack by The Exterminators since the people that lived there were all lycans. Somehow the group found out about this village and decided to destroy it. By this time you were just a newborn and your mother and I feared we weren't going to make it out alive. Charlie and his new wife Rene had an escape plane but there wasn't enough room for all five of us to come along, so I begged them to take you and make sure you stayed safe."

"How did you make it out alive?" I asked as I looked at him curious.

"I honestly don't know how I did. I remember at some point during the fight your mother got severely injured. I was trying so hard to stay strong for her. We managed to make it out of the village and hid up in the mountains. Your mother fell deathly ill from her injuries and on a cold, miserable night she passed away in her sleep. I was absolutely devastated beyond compare and I'm surprised I am even alive to this day. I quickly grew angry and swore to take revenge for my mate. That was when I found out about my strength and my unnatural power. I quickly found a pack and that was when I became Alpha of it. I trained them day in and day out until we were strong enough to defeat The Exterminators. As expected, an all-out war broke loose and it went on for several years. By the end of this war, all of The Exterminators were killed off and that was when I became ruler of the lycans, or an Aradia." Nathan said as he looked over at me.

I was completely surprised by all of this and I couldn't respond right away after he finished the story. Then it suddenly dawned on me, Devin mentioned that Nathan knew Kevin and his family but he wouldn't tell me how.

"Is something the matter Bella?" Nathan asked since he could sense my confusion.

I looked up at him and hesitated for a few minutes. Then I finally said, "When Devin told me where you were located at, he also mentioned something else to me."

"And what was it that he mentioned?"

"He said…he said that you know Kevin and his family. He wouldn't tell me how you knew because he said that it was something you needed to tell me instead." I said as I looked at him again.

His face scrunched up in confusion as he said, "What was this Kevin guy's last name again?"

"I believe his last name is Hanley. Do you remember that name at all?"

He stood there thinking for several minutes. Suddenly, his face looked up in surprise as he remembered something. "Of course, I can't believe I didn't think about them when you first mentioned it. When you said the name Kevin, I didn't even begin to think it was the Hanley's. But now that I know, it all makes sense on why he's hunting you down."

Now it was my turn to have my face scrunch up in confusion. "What do you mean father? Did he do something in the past before?"

"No, not necessarily Kevin exactly, it was more like his father. You see Bella, when I found a pack, the current Alpha at the time was Kevin's father Jeremy. The thing you need to know about the Hanley's though is that the men are full of arrogance and are very power hungry. I could sense this strongly when I entered the pack and I quickly challenged him for his spot as Alpha. Jeremy grew furious at this and he accepted the challenge, his arrogance getting to his head. Unfortunately for him, since he was too confident I could easily predict his moves and I soon beat him, which made me become Alpha. Jeremy was so full of hate that he tried everything he could to defeat me multiple times. I believe that is why Kevin is going after you and your family Bella. His father raised him up to be power hungry and made him believe that the Aradias are the enemy. He is trying to finish what his father started back then."

"That makes complete and total sense now. But I'm confused at something father. About a month before I moved to Forks I started having these odd dreams. Every single one of them was the exact same. I would always be running through the forest being chased by some dark lycan with piercing green eyes. I would be forced to stop running because a deep and wide river would be in the way every single time. And then this figure would appear out of the shadows and they would just laugh at me menacingly and threaten me. Then when I met Rosalie these dreams would stop happening. For about a month I would have restful sleep and then one night they returned. It was when Rosalie and I finally got together and I accepted the fact that she was my mate. Then the same dream would happen again but only this time the figure would threaten not only me, but Rosalie as well. I soon figured out that the figure was Kevin who was chasing me and threatening me in these dreams. Now he is in my town and he has been keeping a close watch on us."

"I have never heard of that happening before. I wonder if he has some kind of power that no one else has, I mean it only makes sense to me. I give you my word though Bella that I will keep you and Rosalie safe. We need to put a stop to this once and for all. Do you know if he would have followed you here?"

Right before I answered, I was suddenly hit with an over powering sense of something bad happening. Suddenly I was hit with another one of those vision-like memories that I had when Alice first arrived in Forks.

"_How in the hell did you get in here?" Rosalie asked surprised._

_There was a menacing laugh that echoed throughout the room while the person said, "It doesn't matter how I came in my dear Rosalie. Now, I'm very sorry for what I'm about to do."_

_With that the person leaped towards Rosalie and there was quite a bit of struggle._

"_Bella! Bella hurry! I'm being attacked!" Rosalie full on yelled as loud as she could._

"_Now do you really think that dear Isabella will be able to hear you? She is miles away hunny and there is no one here in the castle thanks to my dear helper." The person said while they laughed again and tackled Rosalie on the ground. _

_The stranger put a cloth like material over Rosalie's mouth and pressed it against her hard so Rosalie would be knocked out. After a few more minutes of struggling, Rosalie stilled and the person started to carry her out of the room._

The vision stopped and I could feel my blood boiling. Nathan could tell something was wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong? What did you see?"

I started shaking and I could feel myself starting to phase. _"We have to get to the castle…NOW!"_

And with that I went bolting off and phased before I could even get one foot on the ground. Nathan phased soon after I did and we were both heading full speed towards the castle. I got there in record speed and didn't bother phasing back. I climbed up the wall and towards the window that was in our room. Busting through, I looked around and didn't see Rosalie anywhere. Nathan jumped in after I did but I was already searching frantically around the castle for her. When I couldn't find her, I felt my body shaking with rage and I let out the most menacing sounding roar I have ever made and punched the wall so hard I left a huge hole in it.

By this time, Nathan already phased he was quickly coming over to me trying to calm me down.

"Bella, listen to me right now, you need to calm down. I know you are beyond furious and you have every right to be but you need to calm down."

I snarled at him and threw him across the wall. By this point my pack, Natasha, and a few of the guards came running in to see what was going on. When the guards saw me throwing Nathan across the room, they quickly started to charge over to me. Before they could though, he quickly put a hand up while saying, "Stop! Do not get any closer to her. She will hurt you if you even attempt to touch her right now. Now Bella, please calm down. Try to control yourself so you can phase back and we can talk about what happened."

I snarled again and glared at him while saying, _"How in the fucking hell do you expect me to calm down? My fucking mate just got taken from right under me, and all you can say is to CALM DOWN?"_

"Woah, Rosalie got taken? What the hell happened?" Carina asked surprised.

"Who in the hell took her? I'm going to kick their ass!" Natasha said while trying to control her power from surging through.

By this time I was down-right furious and I roared again very loudly and I bolted off from the room. I managed to get outside before I felt myself being tackled to the ground.

"_Bella no! You cannot go off and get her by yourself! Whoever did this is clearly a lot more powerful than we think and I'm not going to let you risk your life. Rosalie wouldn't want you to die trying to get her back. It would kill her." _Nathan said. Apparently he quickly phased and came after me.

I heard the members of my pack and his pack as well come sprinting out here. They were all standing in a stand-off formation snarling at each other. It seemed like Nathan's pack wanted to come after me for trying to attack their Alpha, while at the same time my pack wanted to go after them for trying to come after their Alpha.

I managed to calm myself down enough so that Nathan didn't have to keep me pinned down. He phased back while standing back up and offered me a hand. I also managed to phase back and I took his hand and stood up. I was still shaking and down-right furious but I needed to keep calm.

"Everyone phase back _now_." Nathan and I both said at the same time.

Everyone slowly phased back into their normal forms but I could still sense the tension.

"Now Bella, why in the hell did your mate get taken? And please start from the beginning." Nathan said as he was trying to keep himself calm.

I swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths. "While we were talking in the woods, I got one of these vision-like memories that I've had before. I don't know why but somehow Rosalie and I get these with one another. Anyway, someone managed to break into the castle and go into our room. I couldn't see who it was, but it clearly was someone who wants to get to me. So, I am going to assume it was Kevin who did this. But he started to attack Rosalie and so she started to scream my name hoping I would hear. Before the vision ended, she passed out from lack of oxygen and was carried out of the room. Now may I ask something to everyone?"

Everyone nodded their heads at the same time, so I continued on. "Now _why_ in the _hell_ was nobody in the damn place?! Isn't there supposed to be guards or something?" I asked while starting to shake again. I sent a glare to my father's supposed guards, which made them all flinch back in fear.

"Paul, Embry, where in the hell were you? I thought I ordered you to guard the front doors? And Sam and Quil, you two were supposed to be guarding the premises! Jacob and Leah, you were in charge of making sure Bella and Rosalie's room was safe! Where in the hell were all of you?" Nathan yelled at his guards, which they all shrunk back in fear.

"I'm sorry master. We must have been hunting or something. I don't really remember being away from my post." Jacob said as he put his head down.

"I am so sorry Bella. We were all looking around the area. I don't know how anyone got past us though. I mean, we had the whole area protected." Carina said as she looked upset.

"It doesn't matter where in the hell everyone was at when this happened. What is important now is where in the hell Rosalie is at and who in the hell did this!" Natasha said as she stepped into the group.

"Well I am almost positive this was Kevin's doing. But where in the hell would they be?" Destiny asked as she looked at me.

"Well, our best bet is to rest tonight and then tomorrow we will go in groups and search for her. It's getting dark and we will get absolutely nowhere tonight." Nathan said to everyone.

"There is no fucking way I'm going to wait until tomorrow to start searching! I mean, they could be anywhere Nathan! This is my mate we are talking about here! Not just some random person that got taken!" I all but yelled at him.

"Bella, I know you're angry right now but you need to control yourself. You know just as much as I do that we would get nowhere if we went out tonight. In fact, this could all be just a trap and they could be waiting for us out in those woods and we could get killed! Would you want to risk that and have Rosalie suffer without a mate for the rest of her life?" Nathan said as he tried to calm me down.

"I would do everything that it takes to make her safe, even if that meant risking my life in the process."

"Bella, sweetheart, I want to hunt this fucker down just as much as you do, but I agree with your father. We need to wait until morning to search for her. I'll stay with you tonight to keep you safe okay?" Natasha said as she walked up to me and wrapped an arm around me.

I sighed defeated and nodded my head in agreement. We all walked back into the castle and I went towards my room with Natasha. I could hear Nathan ordering his guards to do patrol runs throughout the night, and I knew that everyone in my pack would be helping out as much as possible too.

It was now late into the night and I haven't slept a wink yet. Natasha was sound asleep in the chair that's in the corner of the room. All I could think about was Rosalie and where she was at. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got.

"Wherever you are Rosalie, I swear to you that I will find you. Just stay strong for me baby girl. I'm coming for you." I manage to whisper in the darkness.

**So there is the latest chapter of the Hidden Soul story. Pretty intense huh? I'm slowly getting more and more ideas for this story as time goes on, but I am going to apologize in advance if it takes me awhile to update. Like I mentioned at the top, I am very busy at times and I put my school work on top of the list before my writing, even though I do love writing for you guys. Reviews are very much appreciated. They help me get more ideas on where to go and what not. I will try to update again as soon as I can, but please try to stay patient with me. I promise I will not give this story up. Until next time! =]**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I know this was a very fast update but I managed to get some free time during my breaks at school to write up a chapter for you guys! I must say though, don't get used to fast updates, I just managed to get lucky haha. I know most of my readers haven't gotten the chance to read the last chapter so this will be an extra special gift for them! I would like to remind you that Italics is usually when it's a flashback or when a lycan is very mad or talking in their lycan form. With that said, here's the next chapter for you guys! **

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Rosalie's POV**

I woke up in a cold dark room. I honestly don't know what the hell happened. The only thing I remember is waiting for Bella to come back as she took a walk with her father. That was when the figure came out of nowhere and attacked me.

_Bella just left and I was left alone in our room. I really hope she comes back soon because I would really like to finish what we almost started. We haven't had much time to ourselves lately because of everything that is happening. I suddenly heard a soft knock on the door and so I told whoever it was to come in._

"_Hey Rosalie, the rest of us is going to go look around the area and make sure it's safe. Will you be okay here by yourself?" Carina asked while popping her head around the door._

_I looked up and smiled. "Of course I'll be fine. Bella shouldn't be too long anyway. Just be careful out there."_

_Carina smiled at me while saying, "We always are. If you need anything your aunt will be just down the hall and Nathan's guards will be guarding the place."_

_With that, she gave me one last smile and left the room while shutting the door. I think out of all the pack members, I'm closest to Carina. I think she feels responsible to make sure I'm safe when Bella isn't around. Usually when Bella is busy, Carina makes sure she's around me and hanging out. I am also a little close to Blain, but obviously I can't always be around him since he is a male, but I do enjoy kicking his ass playing his video games. _

_I was then interrupted from my thoughts with my window being opened slowly and quietly. Bella must be home already, which was fast._

"_Geez Bella, that didn't take long. How did your walk go?" I asked without looking at the door._

_It was quiet and suddenly I realized that whoever was in my room wasn't Bella. I looked up and saw piercing green eyes looking at me. I screamed, which made the person smirk at me._

"_Now Rosalie, that's not anyway to greet your dear friend."_

"_You are not my friend anymore Alice. You stopped being that when you chose to attack Bella and I."_

_Alice pouted while saying in a fake sweet tone, "Now Rose, you know I would never cause harm on you, and especially not that yummy looking Bella. It really is a shame that you don't like sharing, because I would really enjoy having some time with her alone."_

_I glared and felt myself getting angry. "Bella would never want you! Now get the hell out before she gets here and kicks your ass."_

_She laughed menacingly while saying, "I'm afraid I can't do that dear Rosalie. Now, I am very sorry for what I am about to do."_

_Alice launched herself at me and I just barely managed to roll away before she could tackle me. She started to frantically grab at me and we started to tumble all across the room. I then thought of something that could possibly get Bella to come here._

"_Bella! Bella help! I'm getting attacked!" I yelled at the top of my lungs._

_Alice laughed menacingly again while saying, "Do you really think Bella is going to come save you? She is miles away and there is no one here in this place."_

_Shit I am so screwed. I really need to use my powers, but then I remember Bella telling me not to use them under any circumstances. Before I could think anymore, I felt Alice tackle me to the ground and next thing I know, everything is fading to darkness._

I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in some kind of warehouse or building. I tried getting up but I felt something holding me back. Looking down at my hands, I saw that there were heavy chains that were around my wrists and legs, making it impossible to move away.

"Well shit…" I whispered quietly.

I heard a door open and shut and soon after I heard footsteps heading my way.

"Ah she is finally awake. For a while there I thought Alice killed you."

I looked up and saw a pair of piercing green eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness.

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled at the figure while glaring. I have to keep myself calm so I don't use my powers. I have to keep them hidden for my sake and Bella's.

The person laughed while saying, "It's not about what I want from you, it's more like who I want from you."

"If it's Bella that you are talking about, then you are sadly mistaken. Bella will find me and she will kill you, especially for messing with me." I said while looking at them.

"You see, that is where you are mistaken Rosalie. Yes, Bella will come after you, but when she does I will be waiting for her. I am stronger than she will ever be and I will win."

"You will have to fight through her father before you even think about killing Bella."

They laughed again while saying, "Nathan Pearce is nothing but a coward! He doesn't deserve the title he has! None of that family deserves it! He tricked my father out of his rightful place by cheating! And I am going to earn it back!"

What in the hell was Kevin talking about? Bella has never told me about her father over ruling someone else before. Maybe she doesn't know yet?

"What are you talking about Kevin? Bella's father is the rightful ruler whether you want to accept it or not."

That seemed to piss him off and he started to shake violently. Suddenly, I felt a sharp slap across my face which made me wince.

"Shut up you ungrateful bitch! You know absolutely _nothing_ about that pathetic excuse of a lycan!" Kevin said before he kicked me as hard as he could. "Now I will get my revenge. And by damn it will be sweet. Just you wait, you'll get to be the cheerleader on the sidelines as you sit and watch your precious Bella die saving you."

I winced and coughed hard. It feels like he cracked a rib or two. Hearing me cough made him laugh even more. He gave me one more good kick and then he walked out of the room while laughing.

"Oh Bella, please hurry…" I whispered softly and quietly.

**Bella's POV**

I could not sleep a wink all night. Every time I even closed my eyes for a second all I could see was Rosalie's face. God, I don't know how they could come in and take her from us! We had a castle full of lycans with advanced hearing and yet none of them happened to hear an intruder! I swear, once I find them and get my hands on Kevin, I _will_ kill him! If he even thinks about laying a hand on her I will murder him!

During my thoughts, I suddenly felt a sharp pain go across my body. It was so painful that I winced and grabbed at my ribs.

"Bella! Are you okay?" I heard Carina ask.

I felt hands on my shoulders and I quickly shrugged them off. "I'm fine!" I said while standing up and looking around.

Nathan looked concerned and walked towards me slowly. "No you're not fine Bella. What happened? What made you suddenly wince in pain?"

"It was seriously nothing Father. Let's go look for Rosalie."

I started to move outside and realized no one was following behind me, so I sighed and turned around. "Seriously, nothing is wrong with me. So stop looking at me like that and let's get our asses moving already."

Finally, everyone started to follow me to the forest area. When we got there we all paused.

"So who's going with who?" Blain asked while looking around.

"How about Carina and Natasha come with me, and then Blain, Devin, and Destiny go together." I said while looking at them, which they nodded their heads in agreement.

"And Jacob, Leah, and Sam come with me while Paul, Embry, and Quil go together." Nathan said.

"We will all split up with our groups and meet back here exactly when the sun is setting. If anyone finds anything, use the signal we discussed about earlier and I will come in your direction. If you run into anyone or anything you don't know, do not engage with them. He is very strong and should not be taken in a small number." I said as I looked at everyone.

They all nodded their heads in agreement and with that we all phased, except for Natasha, and ran into our separate ways with our groups. Natasha actually did a good job keeping up with us for someone who isn't a lycan. A few hours into the search, my group decided to phase back and take a break. Well, the others had to convince me to phase and take a break anyway. I sat down on a broken tree and looked around.

"Bella, we will find her I promise. I'm not going to stop until we do." Natasha said as she sat down next to me.

"I definitely agree with Natasha. I'm not stopping until we find her. And when we do, I'm going to seriously kick some ass." Carina said while grinning.

I looked up at her and glared a little while saying in a voice that doesn't sound like my own, "No, he is _mine_ to kill. I don't give a damn if there are others, but you leave Kevin to me."

Carina visibly gulped and nodded her head. "Alright Bella, we will leave him to you. But if there is any sign of you getting hurt, I'm stepping in and don't be surprised if the others step in as well."

"I really want to fry his ass, either him or that Alice chick. God, what a fucking pansy she is, can't even face us." Natasha said while looking at her hands, which were now glowing a little with her power.

I smiled at her reaction. I really do like that Natasha hates Alice just as much as I do. "Don't worry, our time will come soon that we can kick their asses. We just have to be patient and mainly focus on finding Rose."

"So Bella…what really happened back there?" Carina hesitantly asked while looking at me.

"What do you mean? I'm fine Carina." I said while trying to put on a convincing look.

"Don't try to bull shit me Bella. I know when something is wrong now, tell me. You know we won't tell…or at least I won't, I'm not so sure about Natasha here." Carina said while jokingly looking at Natasha.

"Hey, I take offense to that! You know I won't tell Bella." Natasha said defensively.

I sighed softly while saying, "Carina, do you remember how I told you about how I can sometimes get these visual memories that are actually happening or is about to happen?"

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that. How you only get them with Rosalie, right?"

I nodded my head while saying, "Well, what if I could feel what Rosalie was feeling?"

"What do you mean? Kind of like some mental connection or something?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think it's kind of like that. Because earlier I felt this severe pain in my ribs, it was kind of like if someone were to hit me directly in the stomach. And I'm curious if that was what was happening to Rosalie or something because none of us were being hit and I know I wasn't being hit."

"What if they were just a severe case of cramps? Are you close to your lovely Mother Nature gift?" Carina asked while grinning. I shot her a glare which made her grin quickly leave her face.

"No Carina, I'm not close to that, not that it's any of your business." I said while still glaring at her.

She held up her hands in surrender and quickly looked away.

"What if you two do actually have some mate connection where it allows you to see each other's futures or feel what they feel? I know an Aloja soul mate connection doesn't do that, but I'm not quite sure about an Aloja-Lycan connection. I mean, it would make sense anyway." Natasha said while looking at me.

"That actually could be true. Now, if only I could find out how to use it and then I could find Rosalie." I said.

"Well, why don't you talk to your father about this? I'm sure he could help you with it. I mean, it could even make the process move along quicker, which means the sooner we find Rosalie and the sooner we can kick some ass." Carina said while grinning again.

"I know I should but I'm not sure if I can exactly trust Nathan." I said while looking at them both.

"What do you mean Bella? He's your father and he is also like king honcho of the lycans." Carina asked.

"What did he tell you that made you not trust him Bella?" Natasha asked while looking at me with concern.

"He told me about the war against the group called The Exterminators and the lycans. But before the war started, he was hidden away up in the mountains in Europe and that was when he discovered his power of the Aradias. He decided that in order to completely eliminate this group of supernatural hungers, he needed to find a pack. So, he searched and searched until finally he came across this one group of lycans. Well, this group was ran by an Alpha that apparently wasn't suited to be one and Nathan thought he would be a better Alpha, so he decided to challenge him. He eventually beat him and became the leader and then banned the previous Alpha from ever returning to the pack."

"Okay, that's an interesting story and all but I don't see what the problem is. Why can't you trust him?" Carina asked.

"The previous leader was a Hanley…who just so happened to be Kevin's father." I said while looking at the two of them.

"That explains a lot actually. You don't think Kevin is doing all of this to get revenge for his father, do you?" Natasha asked.

"That's exactly what I think he is doing." I said.

"Okay, I am still confused here. How does all of this make you not trust Nathan? I understand the whole Kevin wanting revenge part, but where does the whole trust issue come in at?" Carina asked.

"Yesterday when Rosalie was taken, don't you find it weird that none of his guards knew about someone coming into the castle? I mean, what a coincidence that Nathan and I left the building minutes before someone came in there." I said as I looked at them.

"That is very weird. I mean, I was in the building the whole time and I never once heard any sounds of struggle or anything. The guards were supposedly out guarding the doors to your room, the main doors, and the outside perimeter." Natasha said.

"Actually, there was no one outside." Carina said as she looked at me.

I looked at her curiously while saying, "What do you mean?"

"When we went outside to search the area, we went through the main doors and there was absolutely no one there guarding them. Actually, I have no clue if there was even anyone around the building besides us." Carina said.

"Do you think your father has anything to do with this? Or maybe the guards are doing something and your father just doesn't know about it?" Natasha asked curiously.

I thought about it for a little bit. What if they were right? What if my very own father was working with the person who supposedly wanted revenge on him? It wouldn't make any sense why he would want to betray his family like that.

"What are you thinking Bells?" Carina asked.

I looked up at them both while saying, "I'm thinking that we need to have a pack meeting tonight, where no one else will over hear."

"That means anywhere in the castle is out of the question." Carina said while sighing.

"How about we just meet out here in the woods? I mean, I'm pretty sure we can get away saying that we just want to search the perimeter again." Natasha said while looking at me.

"I think that sounds excellent. We just need to inform everyone as soon as we can." I said and sighed again. "We need to start back on our search though. It's slowly getting darker out and I refuse to lose Rosalie."

We both phased and then the three of us started our search again. This went on until sunset, which as agreed we met up in the same spot we started at this morning. Once everyone arrived, we all phased back so we could talk to one another better.

"Did anybody find anything?" I asked as I looked at everyone.

"Our group didn't find much. Maybe a few tracks here or there but they were mostly from other animals." Destiny said.

"That's about all we found as well. How about your groups Father, did you find anything?"

His pack was a little more hesitant, which really put me on edge. I already don't trust them, which isn't good considering he's my father and I shouldn't be thinking bad thoughts.

"Well, we didn't find anything at all. There weren't even any tracks around the area." Sam said as he glanced at Nathan who seemed to be having a mental conversation with them.

"How about you, father?" I said as I looked at him.

He seemed to be lost in thought and so I had to clear my throat to get him to snap out of it. "Oh, what were you asking?" Nathan said while smiling at me.

"I asked, did your group find anything today?" I said a little annoyed.

"Oh! No, we didn't find anything. Maybe just a scent or two in the air but that was it."

"A scent or two? What did these scents smell like?" I asked.

"I don't know…they were so faint I couldn't catch anything specific." Nathan said.

I looked at my father for a few minutes. I could tell he was hiding something, which was making me really annoyed. This also gave me even more reasons to believe he's up to something.

"Alright…well I say we all get some rest and then we will start bright and early in the morning again." I said and then I remembered something. "Oh and Father, I was wondering if it would be okay if my pack and I go take a little perimeter run before heading to bed?"

He smiled at me while saying, "Of course you can Bella. Just be safe. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you."

I smiled and motioned for my pack and Natasha to follow me into the woods.

**Nathan's POV**

As I watched Bella run into the woods with her pack, I motioned for Sam and Jacob to come over here while the rest of my pack heads inside.

"Yes master? What is it that you need?" Jacob asked.

"I want you two to follow them. I'm not quite sure what they are up to and I want to know everything they are doing. Make sure you both stay out of sight and that they can't smell you."

They both bowed their heads while saying at the same time, "Yes master."

With that they both walked off and I watched them go into the woods.

**There's another chapter for you guys! Like I said earlier, it was a very quick update which that doesn't happen very often. I'm actually supposed to be doing homework and studying for a test right now, but instead of doing that like a good student would, I'm actually writing a chapter up for you! So you should feel very special! =] I would like to thank everyone who has sent a review of the last chapter or of this story in general. It is very much appreciated and I love reading your opinions of the story or chapters. Like I have mentioned in previous chapters, this story is slowly coming to a close. But! I am planning on writing a sequel! I'm not quite sure how many more chapters there will be left of this, but when I figure it out I will make sure to give you guys a heads up so you won't be kept out in the dark or anything. I will try my best to update possibly this weekend or throughout the week. But, I may be getting super busy soon and I'm not sure how often I will be able to update. But, just stay patient with me and I promise I will update this story as often as I can. =] Thank you all again for being amazing fans and readers. =]**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I have been MIA for several months. I have had probably one of the busiest semesters ever. I wasn't even taking any hard classes, I just had to spend most of my semester writing a huge term paper for my comp class and I somehow managed to get behind in my math class. But this coming week is finals and I'm not too worried about that at all. So that means I now have a lot more free time to write and everything. I would like to thank all of my readers for all of the support I have had throughout this story, and I would also like to thank all of you who have been patient with me and who have stuck with this story all this time. It really means a lot to me so thank you so much. It still actually surprises me how many reviews/followers/favorites I have with either myself or my story. When I first started on this website I originally believed that I would never get as much as a fan base (even if it is small) as I do now. I honestly thought that no one would even like my writing. And it definitely has improved since the 6****th**** grade when I started out. But enough of this sappy stuff. Here is the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy. =]**

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Bella's POV**

"_Not that I'm opposed to running around outside or anything, but may I ask why exactly are we doing a random perimeter run? I figured it would be easier to look for Rosalie in the daylight."_

We have been running deep in the woods for a few minutes now. I wanted to make sure we were pretty far out so no one could over hear our conversations.

"_I told you before Devin, I will explain everything to all of you once we get there. We have to get far enough from the castle. I sense that we are being followed so we need to throw our pursuers in for a loop."_

They all nodded their heads in agreement and soon enough we were all zigzagging all over the forest. We made sure to split up from one another to confuse whoever it was that was following. I'm almost positive it was one of my father's guards. I knew he would be suspicious of this, so luckily I was prepared for this situation. After what seemed like an hour of running in loops, I could sense that we finally managed to throw off our pursuers.

**Nathan's POV**

I was pacing in the hall waiting for Sam and Jacob to arrive. I felt like they should have been back by now. Knowing them, they probably managed to reveal themselves and got their asses kicked by my daughter. No matter how much I don't trust her, I can always tell she is my daughter. I may not have actually raised her, but she still has my blood and genes in her and I know she knows how to defend herself. That's why I have to keep an eye out on Bella, because she can be very strong and powerful if she knew the full strength of her power.

After a few more minutes of pacing, the front doors finally flew open to reveal a very worn out looking Sam and Jacob. I had to try my best not to roll my eyes at the sight.

"What happened? Did the big bad lycan manage to give you a good exercise?"

After a few seconds of catching their breath, Jacob finally manages to respond first. "You never mentioned how fast she actually was master. We had to full on sprint just to keep up with her."

I actually rolled my eyes this time while saying, "Well what do you expect Jacob? She is my daughter you know. Now, did you manage to hear or see what they were up to?"

"Yeah…about that…" Sam started out while looking down.

I glared while saying, "What do you mean by that? I told you guys to keep a damn eye on them! Is that such a hard thing to do?"

They both winced while keeping their eyes downcast. "We're sorry master. It really wasn't our fault though. We even stayed far away so we weren't detected! I don't know how she knew we were following them!"

"Well apparently you weren't careful enough! My god you two are the most pathetic excuse of guards I have ever seen. I asked you two to do one SIMPLE task and you both still couldn't even manage that! I swear I have to do EVERYTHING." I yelled at them. I could feel myself starting to shake, which is never good.

"We are very sorry master. We promise we will never fail you again." Jacob said.

I sighed and tried to gain my composure. "Just…get out of my damn sight before I decide to kill one of you."

They both quickly left without saying a word. I swear I have to do everything these days. I might as well not even have guards.

**Bella's POV**

"So are you telling me, that your father basically started this whole war like thing between your family and the Hanley's?" Destiny asked.

"Basically, yes. He was the reason why Kevin's father got kicked out of his pack. And he is probably the reason why Kevin wants to get revenge on him somehow and I suppose that he thinks using me to do that will hurt my father the most. But if you ask me, I honestly don't think my father cares about what happens to Rosalie or myself." I said while looking at everyone.

"But what makes you think that Bella? He is your actual father, even if he didn't end up raising you." Blain said while looking up at me.

I sighed while saying, "I know, but there's just something about him that makes the red flag go up or something. I'm pretty sure he sent some of his guards to follow us, but luckily for us we are smarter than they are and actually managed to lose them. But that may not be the case for next time so we really have to watch what we do or say around here now."

"I know you explained what happened between Kevin's father and yours and you said that he sent guards to follow us, but what else has he done to make you believe he's up to no good?" Devin asked.

"Earlier today while we were split up into groups, me, Natasha, and Carina were all talking about how Rosalie got taken. There were supposedly guards guarding the front and back entrances of the castle, mine and Rosalie's room, and the perimeter around the castle itself. Carina said she was outside during the time Rosalie was taken and she said that there was nobody guarding the doors or the perimeter. Natasha also said that she was inside the castle and didn't hear any sounds of struggle at all. Which leads me to believe that Nathan was part of Rosalie being taken. I mean, it is kind of ironic that I was far from the castle talking to him and that his guards weren't doing their jobs."

"That does seem pretty suspicious if you put it that way. So, what's the plan then?" Destiny asked.

**Rosalie's POV**

It has now been a few days since I have been taken from Bella, and I have to say that I'm getting really pissed off. Every day has been the same so far. Kevin comes in and antagonizes me, usually end up beating me, and then leaves. I actually haven't seen Alice this whole time, which makes me believe she only does the dirty work. I have been kept in a dark room this whole time and these chains are really starting to annoy the shit out of me. But I have to keep myself together and keep my powers under control. I mean, I could easily break out of these chains but I have to stay undercover for my safety and for Bella's as well. If I let them know I have powers, that could end up disastrous not only for myself, but also for Bella. I'm starting to feel so weak though. I barely get fed and all this beating is leaving me broken and weak.

I managed to lift my head up to see a pair of green eyes glowing in the dark room. It must be time for my daily beating again.

"If you're here to beat me, just save the harassment and just do it Kevin." I managed to croak out.

The eyes got closer and closer to me. I then felt a pair of soft hands on my arms and a quiet voice say, "Now, why would I beat you Rosalie?"

"Alice? What are you doing? Did Kevin put you in charge now or something?"

"Rosalie, it may be hard to believe me when I say this but, I want to help you." Alice said, still speaking softly. It was almost as if she didn't want Kevin to hear.

"Now why in the hell would you want to help me? You're the reason why I'm even here in the first place." I said with venom in my voice.

I heard her sigh quietly. "I know I am…and I can't tell you how sorry I am for everything I have done, to you and to Bella. But, I realized how horrible Kevin really is and I want to be able to help. Now, I know you may not trust me, and I don't blame you, but I'm going to help you get free."

"You can help me by unchaining me and then letting me go."

"Rosalie, you know I can't do that. If I do, then Kevin will just come back and either capture you again or kill you or possibly Bella. And I know you don't want that to happen. But what I can do is come to Bella and help her find you."

"How do I know you're not just going to trick her into coming here just to get her killed? I know Kevin wants to fight her until the death. So how do I know that you're just not speeding the process along?" I asked.

"Because Rosalie, I realized how wrong I was about everything. I thought Kevin was different. I thought he just wanted to help. He told me so many lies Rosalie, and he also came to me when I needed help the most. You see, after my family and I moved away from Forks, my life went down the drain. I mean, I lost my one and only friend and best friend when I moved away. My parents actually split up because my father took his job way too seriously and was never home. My stupid asshole of a brother always degraded me when I even mentioned liking a girl and my parents just sat there and listened to it. They never said a word. I was bullied at school to the point where I didn't even want to live anymore. And on the day that I was planning on ending it all, Kevin came along and made promises of making my life better if I just helped him out. He ended up biting me and I became a half-blooded lycan. After that, everything just came easier to me. But the only thing I was missing was my best friend. That's why I originally came back to Forks. I wanted a life away from my family. Kevin mentioned something about a Bella and how he wanted to revenge his father by killing her or something like that. I didn't even think it was your Bella he was talking about."

"Let me just stop you right there. If you're about to say that you didn't know that kidnapping me and him killing Bella was going to be part of that plan, then you can just leave right now. Because I know damn well you knew what you were doing. You knew every fucking move you made Alice and yet you still did nothing to stop it. You could have prevented all of this! I could be in Bella's arms right now curled up in her house." I said while glaring furiously at her.

Alice winced a little while saying, "I'm not going to lie and say I didn't know what I was doing. But you don't seem to understand Rosalie, I was literally forced to do what I did. You don't understand how strong and powerful Kevin is. He threatened to kill not only Bella, but you and myself as well. I knew that there was no way in hell there was a chance that I could even come close to beating him, but I knew if I somehow helped you and Bella out that she could defeat Kevin. Hell, I think he knows deep down inside he can't beat her. But he's just too full of himself to admit it. So this is what I'm going to do. I want to help you out as much as I physically can without getting you even more hurt or even Bella. So, tonight I'm going to go out and find Bella and then help her find you. I promise this will all end soon okay?"

I sighed and thought about it. There could be a chance that everything she has told me is the truth, but there could be a chance that it's all some little façade she's putting on just to get Bella hurt. But, if I do agree to have her help us, then Bella can find me and then soon end all of this.

"If I tell you that I'm going to trust you on this, swear on everything Alice that you won't disappoint me again. Because I swear to god if you are lying about all of this, I'm going to personally kill you myself and I will make it as slow as I possibly can." I said while putting a lot of venom in my voice.

I heard Alice physically gulp while saying, "I swear to you Rosalie that I'm going to help you out. Now, I'll be back in a few hours. I need to go find Bella."

I really hope I didn't just sign a contract with the devil.

**Bella's POV**

The meeting with the others went pretty well. We all decided that it was best to just keep things on the down low. We also agreed to keep an extra eye out on the others and to be careful with what we say. I was now up in my room attempting to sleep, but let's face it, I really can't even sleep a wink knowing the fact that Rosalie is out there probably getting beaten to death. That fact alone makes me want to find Kevin and kill him.

I sighed and gave up trying to fight sleep and just decided to get up. Walking to the window in the room, I decided to just take a seat and keep a look out. So far everything has been normal in the past few minutes. Suddenly, I looked further into the woods and saw a pair of glowing green eyes. I heard my inner beast start to growl ferociously and quickly got up from my spot. I managed to avoid the other guards and sneak out of the castle. Once I was in a safe distance, I quickly phased and bolted into the woods and towards the pair of green eyes.

After running for what seems like miles, I stopped behind a tree and saw a dark figure of a lycan with the pair of glowing green eyes. I growled, causing them to look at me. I wasted no time and lunged out of my spot, managing to tackle them to the ground.

"_Which one are you? I swear to god if you're Kevin I'll fucking murder you!"_ I yelled at them while keeping them pinned down underneath me.

The lycan started to whimper while saying, _"Bella, it's me Alice. You have to let go of me. I can help you."_

"_Now why in the hell would I ever trust you Alice? You're the reason why Rosalie is gone! I should just end your pathetic life right now!"_ I said while gripping onto her even tighter.

"_Bella, you have to trust me! I can help you find her. I know where Kevin has Rosalie. Just please Bella, let me go so I can explain."_

I kept my tight grip around her throat and thought everything over. What if she was telling the truth? What if she can help me find Rosalie?

After a few minutes, I finally released my death tight grip. _"If I fully let you go, how do I know you're not just going to run away or try to hurt me?"_

"_If I wanted to hurt you or run away, I would have put up more of a fight with you. Instead, I let you tackle me. So please, just let me go so I can explain."_

I sighed and slowly let her go and got up from the ground. Alice got up as well and slowly phased back. She looked at me while saying, "I think it's best if we talk while in this form. That way we can be on the same level."

Sighing, I slowly phased back as well and kept my stance guarded while looking at her. "It takes a lot of nerve to show your face around me, especially since you're the one who took Rosalie that night. Now, what do you want Alice?"

Alice visibly gulped while saying, "Like I told you, I want to help you find Rosalie. I know where Kevin is keeping her, and I'm pretty sure you will never be able to find it on your own no matter how hard you try."

"What makes you want to help me all of a sudden? Why the 'change of heart'?" I asked while looking at her.

She sighed and looked up at me while saying, "Because, I realized how truly horrible Kevin is. At the beginning, he made all these promises to me, saying that I would have a different life, that I would have all of this power. He never once mentioned how he wanted to kill not only you, but my best friend as well. But before you ask why I continued to do all of those things let me explain. I had to do what I did in order to keep both you and Rosalie safe. I knew that if I didn't at least pretend to help Kevin, that he would kill not only me, but the both of you as well. But I also knew that if I just pretended to help Kevin out, then I can at least kind of give you an advantage over him. I knew he was planning on kidnapping Rosalie to get to you, so I had to do what I did to stay alive and help you find her. Which is why I'm here. I want you to kick his living ass to the grave Bella. He's not only hurt my best friend, but he's hurt her mate."

I stayed quiet, just taking everything in. After a few minutes, I finally spoke. "Alright, so let's just say I believe you about everything. Where is Kevin keeping Rosalie? And how do we get there?"

"Oh, he's keeping her in a warehouse on the outskirts of Volterra. The only way you can get there is if I help you get to it." Alice said while looking at me.

"Well, I will have to speak to my pack first. And I know damn well they won't be very welcoming to you. But, since you're my only way to Rosalie, I'm trusting you to an extent so I will make sure they won't kill you on sight. So, let's go talk to them." I said while sending a mental message to everyone in my pack and also telling them to tell Natasha about it as well.

I really hope Alice isn't just setting us for a trap. But like I told her, she's my only connection to saving Rosalie and I'm going to take every chance I get in order to save her.

**Well, there was the next chapter for you. I know it probably wasn't as long as it should have been for as long as you guys have been waiting. But, it's pretty late and I really didn't want to hold off this chapter any longer than I have. I also thought this was a pretty good place to stop. The next few chapters should be pretty intense and filled with lots of information. And hopefully it will answer a few of those questions you have. Like I have mentioned in previous chapters, I do plan on making a sequel to this story, even if I've been missing these past few months. I'm about to be on summer break so I will have a lot more free time to write. Like always, reviews are very much welcomed here. Especially if you have any ideas on what to put in this story. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. ** =]


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! So I'm officially on summer vacation so that means more updates! =] I think I have lost some of my readers because I barely got any reviews for the last chapter, which makes me pretty sad. I really hope I can gain everyone back again though! Anyway, for those of you who have sent a review, or favorited/followed this story or myself, I would like to give a big thank you and say that it really means a lot to me. So thank you so much. =] This chapter will be more like a filler until the next chapter. A new character, which I completely made up as I wrote this by the way, will be introduced sometime during this chapter. I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't all that interesting, but like I said it is just a filler. Now, here is the next chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy.**

**Hidden Soul**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Bella's POV**

Alice and I phased back to run towards a safer spot in the woods for our meeting. I'm still not very comfortable with this, so I made sure I could run behind Alice in order to keep an eye on her. After a few miles of running, I told Alice to stop. We both phased back and after a few minutes, I could hear growls coming from around us. Looking around, I saw a pair of emerald eyes emerging from the woods, and I knew they belonged to Carina.

"_What in the hell is she doing here Bella?"_ Carina growled out and stayed in her lycan form.

The others growled as well and stayed in their form too. I sighed and looked at them all before saying clearly, "Everyone needs to phase back to their human form and then I will explain everything."

There were a few hesitant responses, and it wasn't until I growled at them to listen to what I said that they finally phased back. After everyone was back to a human, I finally explained everything. Even after explaining the situation and why Alice was here, they still were glaring at her.

"I know you said that Alice actually wants to help, but what makes you think she is speaking the truth Bella? What if she is just lying to you in order to get yourself murdered?" Carina asked for everyone. I knew they were all thinking it, but I think Carina took it as herself to speak for the group tonight.

I sighed and looked her and everyone else in the eye while saying, "I don't know for a fact that Alice is telling the truth or not, but this is Rosalie we are talking about. I'm willing to take chances if that means we find her alive and this also means I get to finally kick Kevin's ass. Just put yourself in my situation everyone. If you had a mate and he or she was taken from you, wouldn't you do anything and everything to find them no matter what the cost is?"

"I know if Emmett was taken from me, I would kill anyone that stood in the way of him. I wouldn't stop fighting until I finally reached Emmett. So I will follow you Bella, I mean you are my leader and we are a pack which means we do whatever the Alpha wants." Destiny said while standing up beside me.

I continued to look at everyone else while saying, "I'm not asking you guys to follow me if you don't feel comfortable on doing so. You won't get kicked out of the pack if you fail to listen, but I am going to ask you to just think about it. Think what would you do if you were in this situation."

Natasha stood up next while saying, "Rosalie is my niece and I would do anything to save family, including saving you Bella. I may not be a lycan and I may not be in your pack, but I would follow you anywhere Bella because you are a great leader and I know you wouldn't be asking this of us unless you truly believed it." Natasha then stood next to me.

Blaine and Devin then both stood up and walked over to my group and they both smiled and nodded their head at me in the process. The only one who was left was Carina, and I moved my gaze over to her. I could tell she was having a hard time deciding on what to do though.

"What about you Carina? Will you come and help me fight for Rosalie?" I asked.

She sighed and looked at me while saying, "I'm not saying I believe a word Alice says, but let's just say hypothetically I join you guys, what would be the next step?"

I smiled at her and opened my arms, which she rolled her eyes and walked over to give me a hug. After letting her go, I looked over to Alice.

"So Alice, what do we do in order to get Rosalie back?"

She looked around at all of us, whose eyes were all on her, and then said confidently, "Well you obviously can't just march into the place because that would be setting you up for failure right then and there. The best thing to do is train each other to fight better, which I can help you. But I would need some more help and if I remember correctly, this is your father's palace am I correct Bella?"

I nodded my head yes while saying, "Yes it is, but I don't fully trust him at the moment. There's just something about Nathan that gives me this vibe that he is up to no good. I felt like he was in on the plan to get Rosalie kidnapped."

"Wait…is that what you think? Bella, I don't know what else happened on that day but I can promise you that Nathan had no part in Rosalie being taken. But I may know why you think such a thing." Alice said as she started to pace around in a circle.

I scrunched my eyes in confusion and watched Alice. "Alice, what do you mean you may know? What else is going on here?" I felt everyone else tense with me as well.

Alice looked up worried while saying, "Bella, I promise everything will be explained further in the future…"

Before she could finish her sentence, I felt myself phase and pounce on her. I pinned her up against a tree and glared at her while sending her the fiercest look I could manage. _"I swear on everything that if you do not tell me every ounce of information that I need to know, I WILL murder you right here on the spot without any hesitation. So if I were you, I would get to talking."_

Alice started to shake, which I could tell it was out of fear and not anger, and nodded her head quickly. I glared at her for a few minutes longer and then I finally let her go and I phased back. The rest of the group slowly became less tense and I went and stood by Natasha.

Alice sighed and looked at all of us. "Alright, so back when I was changed Kevin was talking about how he knows this guy who could help us out with this great plan of his to get revenge for his father. This guy was a fairly handsome looking man I must say, and if I was swinging for his team then I would totally go for him. Anyway…this guy's name was Marcus Chee and from the sound of Kevin's description of him, he knows exactly what he is doing. Apparently this was Kevin's greatest key in this big plan and at the time I just thought Kevin was bluffing or something. I honestly didn't think he would go this far into this."

"I'm beyond confused by this Alice. What in the hell does this Marcus Chee guy do that is so possibly dangerous? Is he a lycan like us? If so, I'm pretty sure I can handle him." I said while glaring.

"Bella…you don't understand…Marcus…he isn't anything like I have seen or even heard of before. He's not a lycan, werewolf, or even a vampire…all I know…the only thing I know is that if he is around then all of us are truly in danger, especially your father. The Nathan you have seen before, it probably isn't the real Nathan. It is Marcus disguised as him and Kevin is using those means to get more information from you."

"What do you mean that Nathan isn't the real Nathan? How can someone disguise themselves as another? Wouldn't that be a form of witchcraft of some kind?"

"That's the thing, I'm not quite sure what he is exactly. But all I know is that he is very dangerous. But I also know that Marcus isn't always around the palace, which means that your father is actually around." Alice said while looking at me.

"Um, I may be able to help in a way on figuring out when it is the real Nathan or not." Natasha said, finally speaking up. Everyone has been dead silent, intently listening to Alice.

I turned to her while saying, "What is it Natasha? What do you know?"

"Well…my grandmother may actually be able to help you more, but there is probably no way to find out for sure until we go back to Forks, and I know we won't leave here without Rosalie. But, if Marcus is what I think he is, then there can be ways to tell when it is actually Nathan. Do you know if your father has any specific traits or scars or something like that?" Natasha asked.

I thought it over for a minute or two and then suddenly remembered something. "Yeah I believe he has a little scar on the left side of his forehead. I remember seeing it the day we first came here."

"And I know Marcus wasn't here that first day because we were all trying to find where your father lives at. So what about his scar Natasha?" Alice asked.

"Well, if it's actually Nathan, then he will have the scar on his forehead, but when it is Marcus…I am pretty sure he won't have that scar. What Marcus is…he can only disguise himself as the person, which means he can't actually take form of every physical appearance such as a simple scar on the face, so when you talk to Nathan just look for that simple little detail and that should help greatly." Natasha said while smiling at me.

I smiled at her back and nodded at her in appreciation. "Alright, so I say tomorrow I go and talk to Nathan, only if it's really him, and ask him if he would train us…all of us, which means you as well Alice. Do you think you would be able to meet us back here at any certain times?"

"I believe I can manage to get away for a few hours in the day, most likely in the afternoon."

"Alright, then how about you meet us here tomorrow afternoon. We can start training then." I said.

After all of us agreed, we all went back to the castle, and Alice back to where the warehouse is at.

**Rosalie's POV**

After several long hours of waiting, and a few beatings from Kevin, I finally saw a pair of glowing green eyes that I recognize as Alice's, come into the room I was in. Alice quietly walked over and kneeled beside me.

"Did you speak to Bella? Did she believe you? How is she?" I asked all in one breathe.

Alice placed her hands on my shoulders while saying quietly, "Rosalie, one question at a time. Yes, I spoke to Bella, and after being pinned down to the ground and almost killed, she thankfully finally listened to me. After I told her what happened, she took me to her pack and we all had a meeting. I met your aunt Natasha by the way, and she seems nice. But anyway, I told her that the way to save you is if we all get trained because Kevin is really skilled and even though Bella is powerful enough, she still won't be able to just walk into here and expect to beat him. I did figure out some new information, which may have changed the plans just a little bit though."

I scrunched my eyes up in confusion. What does she mean by it changed the plans? "Alice, what exactly do you mean by it changed the plans?"

Alice sighed a little bit while saying, "It's nothing of too importance. I believe Bella has everything under control, but let's just say if you ever hear the name Marcus Chee, stay out of his way or sight. This man is almost as bad as Kevin is, and he will not hesitate to kill you. I'm sure Bella will fill you in once everything is settled though."

"When will Bella be here?" I asked hopeful.

"Well…I believe if she gets all of us trained every day, I think it can easily be up to a week. I'll keep you posted on it though, I promise."

Ugh, I just want Bella to get here soon.

**Bella's POV**

The next day, I made it my mission to find my father. Luckily, I managed to find him in the courtyard and it was actually him this time, which was a major relief. When he saw me coming his way, a big smile appeared on his face.

"Bella! What brings you out here? I figured you would be out searching for Rosalie." Nathan asked, his deep purple eyes shining lovingly at me.

"About that father, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure Bella, anything you need I am happy to help."

"Well um…I was wondering if it was possible to train my pack and me. I know I'm powerful and everything, but I feel like I really need to get myself and my pack trained enough so we can beat Kevin." I asked while looking at him.

"Why of course Bella! You didn't even have to hesitate to ask. I think that is a great idea to get yourselves trained and ready to go after this asshole. But I feel like this isn't everything you have to ask of me, am I correct?" Nathan asked while walking over to a bench and patting the spot next to it.

I smiled a little and walked over and sat down. "You are correct father…um…there's a little bit more to the reason behind it…but it is really complicated to explain this, and if I do I am afraid you will either get mad at me, or you will get hurt."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to find my father looking at me with concern. "Bella, I promise you that no matter what it could possibly be, I would never get mad or upset with you. I mean, I'm your father and I will do whatever means necessary to keep not only you, but your pack and mate safe. I feel like a failure already about what happened with Rosalie. It's almost as if I don't even remember what exactly happened that day."

I sighed while saying, "That's the thing…I think I may know what happened…" And so I told him absolutely everything. I started off about how at first I didn't trust him, but then explained how there was a reason why he was acting funny. I told him everything that Alice and Natasha explained last night, and how also Alice wants to help me finish Kevin off for good. I told him about the Marcus guy, and how he may be disguising himself as Nathan, which completely freaked him out. Father then completely agreed to train all of us, including Alice, and his guard to fight even better.

After everything was explained thoroughly, I told my pack to meet at the training area Nathan had, while he told his guard to do the same. Then, father and I went to go meet Alice at the spot I told her to meet us at last night. After Alice arrived, we all went to the training grounds to meet up with everyone else.

"Alright, so most of us here do not know how to truly fight when it comes to combat. Heck, some of us might not even know how to fight. My goal today and for however long it takes is to prepare you…all of you even if you are lycan or not…how to fight the enemy. And for those of you who do not know the full story, Kevin is the enemy. He is the reason why Bella's mate has been taken. It has also been brought to my attention that an imposter has been walking around the palace, possibly giving my guard false orders. I would like to warn everyone of this matter. Bella explained that a man who goes by the name Marcus Chee can somehow disguise himself as anyone he pleases. But the one flaw of this is that he cannot replicate simple physical characteristics such as scars or birthmarks. In case you were wondering on how to tell if I am me or not, just look on my forehead. If you don't see a scar on the left side of my head, then it is NOT me. If it is the imposter, I had been told it is best to just find a way to avoid him. We haven't quite figured out on what exactly he is and I have been told that he is very dangerous. Does everyone agree to this?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Nathan went on explaining further of what exactly he we trying to train us to do. For the first training lesson, he thought it was best to pair us off with someone who would be an equal to us and then duel one another. That way he can get a basis on what everyone's strongest spot is and what area they need improvement on. So naturally I was paired up against him. Oh boy…this will be very interesting.

**Alright, I know that this is a smaller chapter and everything. But I really felt like this story just needed a filler for a chapter. I know I keep saying that this story is slowly coming to an end, and I promise you it is. I just have to get everything set up for the big fight between Bella and Kevin. As you can see, I introduced a new character in this chapter: Marcus Chee. As I was typing up this chapter, I randomly thought of a completely different way to take this story, and it also kind of helped me create a better idea on how to end the story and how to create a sequel. I promise you will get to know a little bit more detail and everything on Marcus, but I'm not quite sure when it will be. But obviously he is some kind of supernatural creature and my question is for you guys, what do you think Marcus will turn out to be? If you have any guesses, feel free to either private message me or state it in a review. Also, I really hope I will slowly gain back all of my readers that I feel like I have lost during my long absence. But I am always welcoming any new readers as well. =] But thank you all for the reviews, follows, or favorites that I have gotten. It really means the world to me. I will try my best to update more often since I am officially on summer break. But I may be getting a job soon, which means I will be a little busy at times. But please be patient with me and I promise I am not giving up on this story. =]**


End file.
